Tiempo
by Nahia
Summary: Tiempo de unión. Tiempo de separación. Tiempo de evolución. 6 años han pasado. ¿Puede el tiempo curar las heridas? ¿Puede el tiempo olvidar? y la más importante, ¿Puede perdonar? H&K y en menos nivel S
1. Chapter 1

Wola!

Este es mi primer fic de DC, no quería empezarlo porque tengo otros de otras series abiertos...pero no he podido contenerme, me rondaba desde hace demasiado tiempo por la cabeza. Puede que no se entienda todo muy bien al principio, pero a medida que avance se irá aclarando. En principio es un Heiji /Kazu, aunque como no, habrá algo de Shin/ Ran, pero mis favoritos son mis favoritos . Bueno, espero que os guste.

**_CAPITULO 1: AHORA QUE TE HE ENCONTRADO_**

El ruido del busca hizo que una mano se atreviese a salir de debajo de las sábanas para tomarlo y volver a ocultarse bajo ellas.

-¡Mierda!- se oyó gritar. Las sábanas volaron por los aires mientras una mujer salía a trompicones de la cama, tomó los vaqueros y la camiseta negra que el día anterior había dejado tirados encima de su escritorio y se los puso con rapidez. Buscó las deportivas con la mirada y recordó que las había dejado en la terraza. Tomó las llaves, las gafas, su placa y pistola y cruzó el salón para buscar su calzado. Cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta, una voz la detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas a estas horas?- preguntó su adormecida compañera de piso.

-Trabajo, luego te explico, Ran-dijo cerrando la puerta tras ella. Cogió el ascensor hasta el garaje, donde tomó su coche y se dirigió al lugar del aviso. Tomó su móvil y llamó a la central.

-Estoy a punto de llegar, ¿Qué hay?-preguntó seria, miró el reloj de reojo, las tres y cuarto de la mañana.

-No hemos establecido comunicación de nuevo, las líneas de radio pueden estar pinchadas, lo último que sé es que el GS está de por medio, ten cuidado.

-Bien- colgó.

Si el GS estaba de por medio aquello era grave, ¿Podrían ser ellos de nuevo? Era probable si le habían llamado a ella a aquellas horas no estando de guardia. Paró a unas pocas manzanas, comprobó que su pistola estaba cargada y salió del coche. No era muy buena en la acción, prefería analizar escenas o encerrarse en el laboratorio, pero era policía, y esta era otra parte más del trabajo.

Avanzó oculta por las sombras de la noche, evitando la luz de las farolas o escaparates. ¿A quién se suponía que debía detener? No tuvo más tiempo para preguntárselo, porque alguien cayó sobre ella, inmovilizándola. ¿Qué demonios...? Se dio cuenta que era un hombre fuerte, pero sus años de aikido le habían ayudado a saber salirse de situaciones como esa, invirtiendo la posición con unos rápidos movimientos, quedando encima de él y sujetando uno de sus brazos con fuerza a la espalda.

-Queda detenido en nombre de...

-Suéltame, soy del GS- masculló el hombre encapuchado en el suelo. Ella rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con la placa que buscaba.

-Mierda-dijo soltándole y levantándose para permitirle el movimiento.

-Creí que eras uno de ellos-dijo ya de pie sacudiéndose la ropa. Llevó una mano a su oreja, como sujetando algo- ya se ha acabado, han atrapado a uno, el otro se les ha escapado. Hay tres muertos en el muelle.

-Kuso-dijo ella activando su radio- capitán Takitsu, ¿Todo bien? ¿Algun herido?

-Venga aquí ahora mismo, inspectora, vamos a reunirnos todos en el muelle, de momento no parece haber ninguna baja.

-Ahora vamos para allá-cortó ella-debemos ir al muelle-él asintió con la cabeza, ella emprendió el camino.

El hombre observó la silueta femenina sorprendido ¿Cómo aquella chica había podido con él? Era delgada y no muy alta, y parecía tener más o menos su edad. Menos mal que su mejor amigo, y rival, no estaba allí, sino se estaría burlando de él en esos momentos. Lo curioso, es que esa silueta se le hacía vagamente familiar: el largo cabello castaño, ojos verdes vivaces, habilidades en artes marciales...era difícil de decir. Incluso con aquella ropa desganada resultaba atractiva, pero no era su tipo.

-No me ha dicho su nombre- dijo él un par de pasos por detrás. La chica le ignoró ¿Qué tipo de agente secreto era ese? Parecía el típico tío en el primer día de instituto. Decidió ignorarle.

-¿Siempre eres tan borde?- insistió él viendo que llegaban al muelle. Ella había recogido su cabello en una coleta alta y se colocaba los guantes para revisar la escena.

-¿Y tu siempre haces tantas preguntas?- dijo ella sin girarse.

-Siempre- dijo sonriendo arrogante bajo su máscara. "Será tonto el tío" pensó ella al oírle hablar con tanta seguridad " Ya me habían dicho que eran un grupo de idiotas".

-Inspectora Toyama, los cuerpos están por aquí, sígame- dijo un joven policía uniformado al verla llegar a la escena. La sonrisa arrogante se borró de su rostro con rapidez, ¿Aquel oficial había dicho Toyama? Por unos segundos, las luces, las sirenas, la gente que iba de un lado a otro...se volvieron invisibles a los ojos del hombre, sólo estaba ella, porque si Toyama estaba allí, quizá, sólo quizá...

-¡Toyama!- con aquel grito todo volvió a la realidad. La chica se giró a mirarle y el corazón de él latió con ímpetu al reconocer en aquella mujer a la muchacha que un día conoció, por eso se le había hecho familiar.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó enojada. Tenía trabajo, era de madrugada y sólo quería irse a casa.

-Me gustaría hablar luego contigo- observó la expresión de asombro de la chica, que rápidamente cambió para mostrar una de enfado. Él sonrió al reconocer aquella expresión tan común en ella.

-No-dijo retomando su camino.

-Tan desconfiada como siempre, Kazuha-chan- dijo él con toda intención. Y tuvo efecto: ella se paró de golpe. El oficial la miraba extrañado pero sin decir nada, un superior era un superior.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo ella casi enfrente de él, donde había llegado con unas rápidas zancadas, se plantaba ante él, decidida. El hombre se quitó la máscara, dejando ver más allá de sus ojos azules.

-Kudo...-se escapó de sus labios, bloqueando su mente, intentando aceptar la realidad que había vuelto de repente. Se miraron a los ojos después de tantos años...

-Inspectora Toyama-insistió el oficial. Kazuha se resistía a romper el contacto visual. No había creído encontrarse con él de nuevo, después de haber evitado su encuentro hacía tres años en la resolución de aquel caso. Dudó qué hacer. Sabía que no podía quedarse allí, debía volver al trabajo, pero no sabía...no sabía si debía hablar con él. La imagen de Ran llorando que vino a su mente facilitó su respuesta.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar- afirmó volviendo a su camino y dejando al detective con un palmo de narices. El oficial le miró por unos segundos antes de seguir a la inspectora, los líos de cama no se llevaban bien con el trabajo, eso siempre había pensado él, aunque tenía que reconocer que podía entenderle, la inspectora Toyama no estaba nada mal.

-Tan tozuda como siempre- murmuró Shinichi con una sonrisa nostálgica. No le importaba. Si ella quería ser tozuda, él lo sería más, porque ahora que la había encontrado, que había encontrado su rastro, no lo dejaría escapar.

-Kudo, me alegro de verte, vas a participar en el caso,¿no?- dijo un hombre trajeado de mediana edad que acababa de llegar.

-Creí que sólo era un apoyo ocasional-contestó.

-No, nada de eso, no has tenido tiempo de examinar los cadáveres, ¿no?- su semblante preocupado le dijo a Kudo que aquello era serio, el hombre solo murmuró una palabra- Vermouth.

Shinichi se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre después de tanto tiempo, ¿También había sido eliminada? Cada vez que estaban cerca de uno de ellos, éste era asesinado, teniendo que empezar de cero una y otra vez. Maldición.

-¿Los otros dos?

-No los teníamos en las listas, pero parecen ser miembros de la organización.

-Comprendo, eso significa colaboración oficial,¿no?- dentro de la gravedad del asunto fue capaz de esbozar una sonrisa, porque eso significaba muchas, muchas horas con su querida nueva compañera- ¿Quién estará al cargo de la investigación por os de Okinawa?

-Parece ser que será esa chica, como la última vez, creo que se llama Toyama- Shinichi volvió la vista a su compañero sorprendido.

-¿Cómo...como la última vez?- aquello le resultó extraño, la última vez que había colaborado con Okinawa fue cuando recuperó finalmente su cuerpo.

-Sí, es increíble lo que esa chiquilla hizo siendo su primer caso, no me extraña que fuese la primera de su promoción y una de las mejores en el análisis químico forense a nivel mundial- con gesto cansado y sonrisa irónica añadió- ¿Qué les dieron a los de tu promoción, Kudo? Son bastante sorprendentes.

-¿Mmm...?-solo acertó a decir el detective.

-Hattori-san, Toyama-san, tú mismo, Kudo...incluso Kid, todos sois de edades parecidas, es extaño que no hayais coincidido antes- Kudo hizo una mueca, ¿qué no se conocían?

-No le digas nada a Hattori- afirmó más serio.

-Lo que digas- dijo el hombre sin entenderle.

Shinichi abandonó a su compañero y se dirigió a una esquina desde podía observar como su antigua amiga trabajaba con decisión. Gestos precisos, órdenes claras...trabajaba bien, había visto trabajar a muchos equipos forenses en los últimos años y se sorprendió ante la seguridad y naturalidad con la que ella trabajaba. Vislumbró una larga cabellera rubia expandida por el suelo, ensuciada por la sangre de su dueña y el polvo oscuro que se acumulaba en el muelle... Vermouth. Desde la muerte de Shiho, lo que se podía considerar la parte más moderada de la organización estaba desapareciendo, a decir verdad acababa de desaparecer hacía unos minutos: Vermouth era la última líder de la facción moderada, aquello sólo podía significar más problemas.

-Ya está, llevémoslos cuerpos al depósito- escuchó la voz de Kazuha. La chica se sacaba los guantes y palmeaba la espalda del que parecía el médico forense, un chico poco mayor que ellos.

-Eso esta hecho, Kazuha-chan, mañana a primera hora tendrás los informes- dijo él dedicándole una sonrisa que al detective pareció demasiado...amistosa. Dios, si Heiji hubiera visto seguramente el chaval iría al depósito, sí, pero de otra manera.

Aunque quizá no, quién sabe, hacía mucho que había dejado de hablar de ella. ¿Pero acaso eso significaba algo en realidad? Él tampoco decía nada, pero no se había quitado a su amiga de la mente todos aquellos años. Cuando dejó de ser Conan la buscó, pero nadie quiso decirle nada, y el hecho de que ella nunca intentase ponerse en contacto con él, hizo que no la buscase con todas sus capacidades detectivescas, quizá por eso no la había encontrado. Pero para qué negarlo, se sentía culpable, culpable de todas esas noches de lágrimas, de desesperanza, de dolor...no pudo pedirle que le esperase más, y en aquel momento él no podía volver. Habían pasado seis años.

-¿Sigues aquí?- la voz le sacó de sus pensamientos. Definitivamente nunca había visto a la chica así, se había soltado el pelo que caía en cascada por sus hombros, con las puntas ligeramente rizadas.

-Te dije que quería hablar contigo- dijo él quitando su apoyo en la pared.

-Y yo te dije que no- dijo ella intentando ignorarle.

-Será difícil evitarme siempre, compañera- dijo con sonrisa arrogante. Ella se sorprendió y maldijo por lo bajo.

-Tenemos que trabajar juntos-afirmó sin ninguna intención, intentando asimilarlo.

-¿Un café, compañera?- dijo acercándose más a ella y sonriéndole victorioso.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo ella derrotada. Si no puedes con el enemigo únete a él, pensó ella, era mejor intentar llevarse con él, bastante complicado era ya el caso. Se encaminaron a la única cafetería que permanecía abierta.

-¿Con leche y azúcar?- preguntó ella haciendo memoria mientras se dirigía a la barra.

-Hai-dijo él sentándose en una mesa.

-Igual de nenaza que siempre, Kudo- dijo girándose para hacer el pedido. Shinichi sonrió, definitivamente los de Osaka se parecían demasiado. El móvil vibró en su bolsillo, miró la pantalla, hablando del rey de Roma...

-Kudo- contestó.

-¿Dónde estás, tío? Te has ido sin decir nada- se oyó gritar al otro lado de la línea.

-Yo también te he echado de menos cariño-dijo irónico, imaginándose la cara de su amigo al otro lado- misión especial.

-¿Misión especial? ¿Esa es tu excusa? Un mensaje, una nota, teme, ¡Te tocaba preparar la cena!- gritó el moreno.

-Pareces una novia celosa, y estoy ocupado-dijo con una sonrisa al ver a Kazuha acercarse.

-Aquí tienes- dijo ella sin prestar atención a que el chico hablaba por teléfono.

-¿Una chica? ¿Estás con una tía? ¡Qué cabrón! ¡Eso si que no me lo esperaba!- Heiji no daba crédito a lo que oía. Llevaba cuatro años viviendo con Kdo y nunca le había conocido un ligue.

-¿Envidioso?-dijo sarcásticamente. La chica sentada frente a él enarcó una ceja.

-¡Déjate de tonterías! ¿A qué pobre incauta has engañado? ¿No vendrás a dormir?- preguntó interesado, con un toque pervertido en su voz.

-No lo sé, ¿Podrías ponerme dos de azúcar, Kazuha-chan?- dijo con un sonrisa sugerente a la castaña, la acción que esperaba no tardó en llegar.

-Kazuha...¡Espero que estés de broma, Kudo! ¿Estás con Kauha? ¿Mi Kazuha?- los reflejos fallaron al detective de Osaka, dejando que ese pronombre posesivo saliese de sus labios. Kudo estaba a punto de responderle y marcarse un punto ante el de Kansai cuando notó algo que no había previsto.

-¡Mierda!-gritó levantándose de golpe, Kazuha había derramado el café caliente sobre sus pantalones.

-Buenas noches, Kudo-dijo ella saliendo sin mostrar ningun sentimiento de arrepentimiento.

-¡Kudo! ¡Kudo responde!-oyó la voz al otro lado del móvil.

-¡Joder Hattori! ¡Espera un minuto!- dijo saliendo tras ella. Pero al llegar a la calle, nada, estaba vacía- la perdí.

--

Entró intentando no hacer ruido, descalzándose en la entrada. Avanzó lenta y con cuidado, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al acercarse al sofá.

-Buenas noches, Ran- dijo dando un beso en la frente a su compañera tapándola con la manta. Sonrió al recordar la cara del detective cuando le tiró el café. Se lo merecía.

Dejó encima de la mesa la placa y la pistola y se tiró en la cama. No le apetecía pensar y estaba cansada. Se durmió, mañana sería otro día.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Kudo

Wola!

Aquí un nuevo cap. Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, no sabía como se aceptaría este fic, la verdad, la idea me gustó y comencé a esribir. Si a alguien le gusta la historia y le apetece colaborar, x mi encantada! Sino seguiré comiéndome la cabeza sola, en la espera de que os guste. Hasta el proximo!!

CAPITULO 2: LO QUE NOS TRAE UN NUEVO DÍA

-¡Kudo! ¡Ábreme la puerta! ¡Maldita sea!- Hattori aporreaba la puerta del baño con todas sus ganas. Kudo sonreía bajo el agua de la ducha saboreando sus momentos de gloria: saber más que el detective de Osaka no era algo que se diese todos los días.

Llevaba ahí diez minutos, y los ímpetus del moreno seguían como en el primer momento. Había sido un milagro llegar al baño sin que su compañero le viese.

-¡Hattori no molestes! ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?- se siguió enjabonando el cabello con toda calma, como si nada de ello fuese con él. Dejó caer el agua para eliminar el jabón.

-¡Déjate de idioteces! ¡Sabes perfectamente porqué estoy aquí!- dejó de aporrear la puerta al ver que el ruido del agua había cesado. Instantes después el chico de Tokio habría la puerta con una toalla en su cintura, contemplando a su amiga de arriba abajo.

-La paciencia nunca ha sido tu fuerte-intentó esquivarle, pero el moreno no se apartaba.

-Deja de jugar conmigo, Kudo- su semblante serio, cosa que rara vez ocurría, hizo que Shinichi comenzase a hablar.

-Me han asignado un caso aquí en colaboración con la policía local, tiene que ver con la organización- indicó a Hattori que se sentase en el sofá- Vermouth ha sido eliminada, como los otros.

-En el mismo lugar que Miyano-dijo Hattori atando cabos, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo- ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con...?

-Te he dicho que colaboraríamos con la policía local- le cortó, añadiendo con un gesto de mano que callara- concretamente, con la inspectora Toyama, Kazuha Toyama.

-¿Kazu es...?- el moreno abrió sus ojos desorbitadamente. Todos aquellos años la había imaginado desempeñando un montón de trabajos, pero nunca de policía.

-Parece que todo lo malo se pega-un intento de broma de Shinichi para sacar de su asombro a su amigo- al fin y al cabo su padre es policía y se ha criado con un detective...pero bueno, parece que su especialidad es el campo forense y la química. Me han dicho que es muy buena en ambas.

El silencio se hizo mientras Heiji miraba concentrado el vacío y su amigo no sabía si seguir hablando, podía imaginarse todo lo que el detective estaba pasando en ese momento, si a él ya le había impactado, ¿Qué impresión podía causarle a Heiji?

-Sigue teniendo el mismo mal carácter de siempre, Dios, cuando te hice la bromita me tiró el café hirviendo por encima ¡Con lo que me costó convencerla de que hablase conmigo!

Heiji ahogó su risa al imaginarse a su amigo en tal situación y una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en sus labios. Aho.

-Físicamente ha cambiado un poco, no lleva la coleta, lleva ropas más ajustadas, aunque informales...un par de oficiales creo que estaban dispuestos a hacerle un favor- el ojiazul aumentó su sonrisa al ver como la calma de su amigo se crispaba con cada palabra, al igual que años atrás.

De repente se sintió viejo, de aquello habían pasado seis años, seis años en los que seguían siendo iguales, pero ya no eran los detectives adolescentes. Los crímenes ya no eran el pasatiempo de antaño, se habían convertido en su trabajo como miembros del GS (Grupo Secreto), cada vez tenían menos tiempo libre, menos vida. Se dio cuenta que hacía casi un año que no veía ni a sus padres ni a Agase, y más de dos de la liga de detectives.

-Tengo que verla- afirmó Heiji sacando a Kudo de sus pensamientos.

-Ni lo sueñes-intentó corregirse rápidamente ante la mirada asesina de su amigo- primero tengo que dar con Ran.

Hattori calló por nos segundos. Era lo justo. Ran era tan importante para Kudo como Kazuha lo era para él, sin embargo, esperar no era algo que se le diese bien

-Heiji, prométeme que no te entrometerás hasta que consiga información de esa cabezota amiga tuya- Shinichi buscó sus ojos, no bromeaba.

-Está bien, no intentaré buscarla, pero no tardes mucho-refunfuñó el moreno.

-De acuerdo, es hora de que me vista, debo solucionar algo de papeleo antes de la reunión- se perdió en su cuarto, donde empezó a vestirse mientras escuchaba las noticias de la radio recién encendida.

Hattori, sentado todavía en el sofá, seguía quejándose por lo bajo...hasta que una idea cruzó su mente, haciéndole esbozar una amplia sonrisa. Se fue a su cuarto, cerró la puerta tras él y tomó su móvil.

-Quizá no haga falta buscarla...-dijo marcando números- ¿Capitán? Soy Hattori, quería comentarle...

Kudo salió del apartamento sin despedirse de su compañero. La puerta cerrada le hizo pensar que por fin se había ido a dormir. Si hubiera visto la cara del de Osaka en ese momento, se habría dado cuenta de lo lejos de la realidad que estaba, porque esa sonrisa sólo podía traer una cosa: problemas.

--

El olor a café y tostadas fue lo primero que Kazuha percibió al despertarse, casi ahogada por su propia almohada. Miró el despertador y se dio cuenta que era la hora de ir a trabajar. Kuso...se levantó con pesadez, se dio una ducha rápida y se colocó unos vaqueros claros con una camiseta de manga corta blanca y una rebeca verde atada con un cordón del mismo color. Escondió la pistola y la placa entre su ropa y se cepilló el cabello recién lavado.

-¡Ohayo!-saludó a su compañera que en ese momento terminaba su café. Se sentó a su lado donde el desayuno la esperaba como todas las mañanas- un día te prometo que me levantaré antes y te prepararé el desayuno.

-No te preocupes, Kazuha-chan, estoy acostumbrada-dijo llevando su taza al lavavajillas.

-Ya, pero no quiero parecerme a Kogoro-se disculpó con una sonrisa, sabiendo que nunca llegaría al nivel de aquel hombre.

-Ja,ja,ja, a veces echo de menos incluso su desorden-susurró con nostalgia. Kazuha se apoyó en una de sus manos mientras comía su tostada. Ran parecía echarles tanto de menos...¿Le echaría de menos a él también? Hacía años que los nombres de los detectives estaban vetados en sus conversaciones, en la firme convicción de que si no los nombraban desaparecerían en su recuerdo para siempre. ¿Debía hablarle de su encuentro con Kudo? No, seguía igual de arrogante que siempre y eso no era lo que su amiga necesitaba.

-Bueno, quizá en las próximas vacaciones podríamos hacer una visita por Tokio, ¿no?-sugirió intentando animar a su amiga.

-Ummm...¿No crees que deberías ir a ver a tus padres? ¿Cuánto hace que no vas?- preguntó preocupada. Kazuha suspiró. Su situación era mucho más complicada que la de su amiga, los señores Hattori eran los mejores amigos de sus padres, ir a verles supondría verles a ellos, y verles a ellos traería demasiado de aquel pasado que llevaba años intentando borrar.

-Les diré que vengan un fin de semana de visita- en realidad los había echado de menos y sabía que sus padres accederían, siempre se quejaban de lo poco que la veían y no les faltaba razón, pero para ella Okinawa era una ciudad de paz, y Osaka una ciudad de recuerdos.

Ran dirigió una mirada significativa a su amiga. Hacía seis años que no iba a Osaka, y parecía no importarle. Sin embargo, recordaba perfectamente el entusiasmo y orgullo que había mostrado junto a Heiji al enseñarles su ciudad natal a Conan y a ella hacía años. Lo había enterrado con él. No podía evitar admirarla, había recuperado su seguridad y parecía feliz con su vida actual. A ella también le gustaba su vida, pero tenía ese vacío que le recordaba que algo faltaba, y era consciente de lo que era. La amistad con Kazuha era importante, lo más importante en ese momento. Siempre le pedía que le contase sus casos e intentaba ayudarla, porque así, con aquella actividad que hacía años practicaba a su lado, se sentía más cercana a él.

-¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó la ojiverde tomando sus llaves y unos cuantos informes que tenía sobre la mesa.

-Claro-tomó su bolso y la siguió, dispuesta a pasar otro día más.

No se imaginaba que ese día no era más que el inicio.

--

Kazuha pasó una carpeta de una pila a otra, ¿Cuándo se habían acumulado tantos informes en su mesa? Se pasaba el día redactando informes, se llevaba un montón a casa para acabar con eso...y aun así, aquel maldito montón nunca bajaba, ¿Quién demonios se metía allí en cuanto ella se iba y le llenaba la mesa? Tendría que hablar con su superior o poner cámaras de vigilancia o algo. Empezaba a pensar que tenía duendes debajo de la mesa que le duplicaban las carpetas.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que estaban a punto de dar las doce, cogió el botellín de agua y le dio un buen trago, si se daba prisa todavía podría llenarla de nuevo en el baño antes de la reunión. Dos minutos después entraba en la sala de reuniones donde la esperaban cuatro hombres.

-Tome asiento al lado de Kudo, Toyama- Kazuha miró a Shinichi que le dedicaba su típica sonrisa de medio lado y frunció el ceño mientras tomaba asiento, ¿Por qué tenía que estar a su lado y con esa sonrisa tan confiada?- ¿Te pasa algo en la boca, Kudo?- el capitán, al ver a su inspectora incómoda por el chico decidió intervenir, haciendo que su sonrisa se borrase al instante y tomase una actitud más seria, más profesional, al fin y al cabo, no había que olvidar que estaba allí como miembro del GS.

Kazuha se paró a observarlo un poco más detenidamente, al fin y al cabo, el día anterior la escasez de luz y la sorpresa no le habían permitido captar los pequeños detalles. Su pelo, más corto y algo más claro; su rostro, antes aniñado, se había endurecido; llevaba una camisa oscura sobre sus anchos hombros y unos pantalones beige. Atractivo, había que reconocerlo, ese toque arrogante le hacía atrayente, para todo aquel que no lo conociese, claro.

Había cambiado. Habían cambiado. Conan. Shinichi. Agente Kudo. Conocía muchas facetas de ese hombre y a la vez no sabía nada. Era lo malo de conocer un detective.

-¿Por qué no empezamos, capitán?- preguntó un chico moreno que Shinichi reconoció como el del día anterior.

-Aún queda una persona por llegar, se le ha avisado a última hora, no debe tardar- miró su reloj preocupado.

Kudo observó a las personas que estaban allí: el capitán Takitsu, el chico ese que debía ser el médico forense, el hombre de gafas, un experto en balística con el que había colaborado un par de veces y Toyama, la inspectora al cargo. ¿Quién demonios podía faltar?

--

-Siento mucho llegar tarde, Ran- la muchacha entró corriendo a la habitación de juegos donde Ran se encontraba por diez niños de entre 2 y 6 años. Jadeante, vio sonreír a su compañera mientras se levantaba para ayudarla a dejar sus bolsas.

-No pasa nada, han estado bastante tranquilos.

-Ese no es el punto, el coche se me estropeó en el centro con toda la compra, no encontré ningún taxi...en fin, cuatro horas de retraso, ya podrás perdonarme-dijo realmente apurada. Aquellas cosas siempre le pasaban a ella, afortunadamente su compañera era un ángel y siempre la cubría- ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso? Y tomate algo a mi costa, anda- le dio unas monedas y la empujó hacia la puerta.

-No es necesario-observó de reojo a los niños que las miraban expectantes.

-Insisto-le sonrió- déjame sentirme un poco menos culpable.

-Está bien- acabó aceptando- pero sólo diez minutos, ¿De acuerdo? Pronto será la hora de comer y hay que prepararlo todo.

-Claro, claro. Venga, ve a tomar un poco de aire- Ran se despidió con la mano y se acercó a la máquina de refrescos. Cogió un refresco de naranja y salió del edificio. El día estaba nublado, pero la temperatura era agradable.

El viento jugó con su falda, obligándola a sentarse para poder beber con tranquilidad. Kazuha debía estar en la reunión, echó una mirada al reloj, no sabía si hoy comerían juntas. Ahora que lo pensaba no le había contado nada de la noche anterior, había estado inusualmente silenciosa, pero había culpado de ello a la conversación del desayuno.

El chirrido de ruedas a su lado la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Un joven salía corriendo del taxi, que había frenado delante de ella.

-Quédese con el cambio-dijo con una sonrisa brillante. Al girarse, Ran dejó caer su bebida por la impresión, mientras el chico sin mirarla seguía su marcha hacia la comisaría.

-¿Hattori-kun?- llamó Ran dudosa, sin alzar mucho la voz. El chico se paró y miró por encima del hombro. Confusión. Alegría. Sus ojos verdes cambiaron tan rápido como su posición, ¿La estaba abrazando?

-Ne, Mouri, ¡No te había visto!-dijo separándose un poco de ella para observarla. Ran llevaba el cabello algo más corto y más liso, pero sus ojos azules tenían el mismo brillo de siempre, vestía una falda blanca y una camiseta azul, que marcaba las curvas que en sus años adolescentes escondía su uniforme escolar- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Ja,ja,ja, eso te iba a preguntar yo, Hattori-kun, yo trabajo aquí desde hace tiempo-señaló el edificio al que el detective se dirigía.

-¿Tú también eres policía?-Ran sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Psicóloga forense y pedagoga-el rostro del chico hizo una mueca, tan expresivo como siempre.

-Extraña combinación, ¿no?-ambos se rieron.

-Sí, pero a no ser que me requieran m ocupo de los niños-miró el reloj- y debo volver o esos críos acabarán con mi compañera.

-Te acompaño-el chico la siguió.

-¿No tenías prisa?

-No creo que vayan a ir a ningún lado- se encogió de hombros para después pasar sus manos tras su cabeza- de todas maneras, ¿Me podrías decir en que piso está un tal Takitsu?

-¿El capitán Takitsu? ¿Para qué lo buscas?-el asombro de su voz hizo sonreír al moreno, ya no había dudas, había dado con Kazu.

-Mmm...me han mandado a trabajar con él- Ran intentó ocultar el instante de pánico que estaba sufriendo con aquella noticia. Kazuha...Heiji se iba a encontrar con Kazuha...-¿Qué tal es el tipo y su equipo?

-Son...un buen equipo-no sabía muy bien qué decir, se sintió aliviada al ver a su compañera esperándola en la puerta- piso cuarto, ha sido un placer verte, Hattori-kun.

-Para mí también, Ran-se despidió con la mano- a ver si volvemos a vernos pronto, ¿no?-se dio la vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos.

-Humm...¿Quién era ese chico tan guapo?- Ran desvió la vista de Heiji para enfrentarse a su compañera que devoraba a Heiji con los ojos.

-Un viejo amigo-murmuró Ran.

-¿Entonces está libre?- preguntó interesada. Ran la miró sorprendida.

-No lo sé-fue todo lo que pudo decir, confusa. Ya no sabía nada de Heiji, ni siquiera tenía muy claro que hacía allí.

--

-¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar?-se quejó Makoto. Miró a su compañera que jugaba distraídamente con su boli, en un sin fin de rotar en sus dedos. Desde que llegó a había notado cierta tensión entre Kazuha-chan y el tipo del G.S., que si no recordaba mal, se había marchado el día anterior con ella. ¿Quién era? El jefe había dicho Kudo, su nombre era similar al de aquel idiota detective adolescente. Pero que recordase, aquel tipo era de Tokio y ella de Osaka, era improbable que se conociesen- Al menos podría decirnos su misión en el grupo.

-Makoto...tú siempre tan impaciente- el capitán pasó una mano por los pocos cabellos que le quedaban- es un experto en protección de personas, ataques cuerpo a cuerpo y en armas blancas y de fuego.

Shinichi empezó a prestar un poco de atención, aquella descripción se le hacía familiar. Pero no, no podía ser, se lo había prometido.

-¿Y para que necesitamos un figura así?-preguntó Kazuha cansada, con la mente aún en el montón de informes que se estaría acumulando en su mesa mientras ella perdía el tiempo de aquella manera.

-Me alegro de que preguntes eso, Toyama, él se ocupará de tu seguridad.

-¿Qué?-se levantó de su sitio- Me valgo por mi misma, no necesito ningún idiota pegado a mi culo para que me proteja-se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla. Shinichi hizo una mueca, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, el cuerpo todavía le dolía de la llave que le había hecho el día anterior.

-Sabes que no eres una inspectora más, Toyama, estás en su lista, algo de seguridad extra no nos vendrá mal, el G.S. nos ha ofrecido a otro de sus agentes, no quiero que te deje sola ni un minuto- la seriedad del rostro de su jefe impidió toda réplica de la chica, haciéndole entender que era una decisión irrevocable.

-Mierda- farfulló, retomando el móvil y dejando la vista perdida en sus papeles. Primero Kudo. Ahora un idiota pegado a ella todo el día, ¿Qué más podía pasar para empeorar su vida? Ante esa pregunta el boli resbaló de sus dedos.

-¡Ohayo!-la voz alegre y fuerte se escuchó con claridad por la sala de reuniones. La de Osaka ni se molestó en levantar la cabeza, imaginó que sería su "querido guardaespaldas", al cuál se cansaría de ver de ahora en adelante. Así, no vio la cara de enfado de Kudo-siento el retraso.

La voz varonil se le hizo ligeramente conocida a Kazuha, por lo que decidió encarar a quien sería su pesadilla los próximos días. El boli volvió a caer.

-No se preocupe, estamos encantados de contar con su ayuda, agente Hattori, bienvenido al grupo.

Los ojos verdes de ella se cruzaron con los de él por unos segundos, hasta que ella aturdida apartó la vista, intentando procesar la imagen que sus ojos le mostraban y calmar su pulso. La imagen de Hattori Heiji seis años después se quedó en sus retinas. Vagó la vista por la mesa y la fijó en el boli que había caído segundos antes, notando las miradas sobre ella.

-Un placer conocerle, Hattori-san-se levantó con un poco de dificultad y le tendió la mano, intentando aparentar normalidad. Heiji la contempló como si fuese un espejismo y ajeno a las miradas sobre ellos le estrechó la mano con miedo, como si en el momento que la tocase fuese a desaparecer. Ella reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para que su pulso no temblara, se obligó a sonreír en esa búsqueda de parecer igual que siempre, de que nadie notase la ruptura de su interior el notar la cálida mano de Heiji sosteniendo la suya, después de tantos años.

El capitán Takitsu sonrió también, parecía que todo iba francamente bien, le alegraba, ya que el caso era suficientemente complicada para encima tener conflictos dentro del grupo. No se fijó en el rostro avergonzado de Kudo, en el molesto de Makoto, ni en el sorprendido de Heiji, porque sino, se hubiese dado cuenta que detrás de las sonrisas, había mucho más.

-Está bien, comencemos-abrió el informe, llegó el momento de trabajar.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3: HOGAR DULCE HOGAR**_

Evitaba dirigir la mirada hacia aquel lugar de la habitación y prestar atención a las palabras de su jefe, pero era realmente complicado sintiendo esos ojos verdes fijos en ella. El boli con el que estaba jugando incesantemente cayó de sus manos, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Inspectora Toyama?- la voz de Kudo la saco de su estado para regresarla a la habitación donde se encontraban. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en su propio mundo.

-Disculpa, continuad- se enderezó en su silla, centrando su atención en la carpeta que tenía ante ella.

-Como ya sabéis, la eliminación de Vermouth ha sido un duro golpe, eso sólo indica que cualquier rastro de humanidad en la organización ha desaparecido- las luces bajaron de intensidad y en la pantalla apareció la imagen de la rubia, el capitán continuó- pero será mejor que nos pongamos en antecedentes.

-Lo agradeceríamos, la implicación en este caso ha sido demasiado repentina y creo que hablo también por Hattori al decir que no hemos tenido tiempo para revisar los informes- Shinichi dirigió una significativa mirada a su amigo, éste sólo hizo una mueca, sabiendo que aquello significaba que le iba a caer una buena bronca después. Se alegró de saber que tenía un as en su manga. Un as de pelo oscuro y ojos azules.

-Bien, hasta donde sabemos, los primeros actos delictivos de este grupo se recogen a finales de los 90, aunque su autoría no ha podido ser demostrada en la mayoría de los casos, su presencia ha sido detectada cerca de todos esos lugares-pasó la hoja del grueso informe que llevaba entre manos distinto al resto- sin embargo, no empezamos a tomar conciencia de la magnitud de su organización hasta la aparición de uno de los primeros cadáveres- la diapositiva cambió, dejando ver a una joven de unos dieciocho años- le agradecería que usted aportase esta parte, señorita Toyama, ya que la vivió de primera mano.

Kazuha notó como empezaba a sentirse mal, cada vez que veía su rostro, algo en su interior le hacía recordar a aquella pequeña niña... todo era una mierda.

-Shiho Miyano-su voz salió ronca, como si algo se hubiese atorado en su garganta- la tarde del 29 de septiembre del 2006 estaba haciendo unas prácticas de rutina con el agente Koyima, se rumoreaba que en la zona se traficaba con sustancias tóxicas, nuestra misión era recolectar información y si era posible alguna de las muestras, sin llegar actuar, intentando pasar desapercibidos. Todo iba bien, nos dividimos para no levantar sospechas y pude conseguir algunas sustancias sin problemas, la hora de reencuentro era próxima, y decidí acercarme a la zona del muelle. Oí un grito y un golpe seco. Saqué mi arma y me dispuse a rastrear la zona, que estaba extrañamente silenciosa. Pensé en avisar a Koyima, pero lo rechacé ya que eso podría dar mi situación y perdería tiempo. Empecé a caminar entre los contenedores, sin mucho éxito, hasta que oí una voz de hombre.

-¿Un hombre?-preguntó Kudo curioso. El nombre de Haibara le había sorprendido, no por el hecho de que hubiese muerto, ya que se mantenía al tanto del curso de la organización, sino por el hecho de que Kazuha parecía estar relacionada con ello.

-Sí, fue algo así como: "Vayámonos de aquí, Gin, ya está muerta". Me oculté como pude y solo pude ver una larga cabellera rubia, esperé unos segundos mientras noté los pasos alejarse, luego retrocedí unos pasos en busca de alguna salida y mis pies tropezaron con un cuerpo. Era una chica, tenía una herida profunda en la parte posterior de la cabeza y perdía sangre con suma rapidez, tomé sus signos vitales y aunque débiles ahí estaban, opté por no girarla para no causarle más daños y llamé a mi compañero pidiendo ayuda. Entonces ella tomó mi mano y depositó algo en ella, era un papel, parecían formulas de química, estaban manchadas con su sangre... le empecé a hablar, para que mantuviese la conciencia, y empezó a murmurar algo sobre un experimento llamado APTX 4869, sobre encoger y volver a la normalidad, por lo que pude entender lo que me había dado era un antídoto para eso, para mí nada de lo que decía tenía sentido. Cinco minutos después debieron llegar los sanitarios y mi compañero, pero ella ya había muerto. Cuando pude ver bien a la chica, su cara me resultó familiar, pero no pude relacionarla en su momento. A través de mi buen expediente y mis facultades científicas me permitieron seguir en el caso e investigar el APTX 4869 así como las notas de aquel papel emborronado. A través de la investigación descubrí que era un producto capaz de rejuvenecer a cualquier sujeto, poco después conseguí desarrollar la fórmula que escondía ese papel, el antídoto.

- ¿Tú creaste el antídoto?-esa vez el que interrumpió era el detective de Osaka, que miraba a su antigua amiga de la infancia con admiración e incredulidad. ¿Qué demonios había pasado en esos años?

-A partir de las notas de Miyano, poco después empezaron a aparecer los cadáveres de niños... niños que se parecían sospechosamente a delincuentes que estaban fichados y compartían sus huellas-aquella pregunta directa la había puesto nerviosa, pero se sorprendió al notar que su voz no lo había demostrado.

-Pero eso es imposible, no existen dos personas con huellas iguales excepto los gemelos idénticos.

-Es por eso, que supusimos que eran casos relacionados con esa droga, todos murieron por exceso de ciertas sustancias químicas en su organismo, por lo que supusimos que buscaban el antídoto, y que Miyano debía haber sido su creadora.

-Eso es cierto- Shinichi no dudó en intervenir- Miyano creó esa droga dentro de la organización, y cuando decidió abandonarla se la dieron a ella, pensando que producía su muerte, pero el efecto era muy distinto.

-Agente Kudo, ¿Cómo sabe eso?-preguntó Takitsu.

-Yo la conocí, y padecí en mí mismo los efectos de dicha droga- notó los ojos impactados de Kazuha sobre él, suspiró, ellas habían desaparecido antes de saber la verdad, así que pensó que no tendrían porqué enterarse nunca, pero se dio cuenta que se había equivocado- un día fui a un parque de atracciones con una amiga, unos hombres vestidos de negro me atraparon y me hicieron tomar esa droga.

-¿Usted... encogió?-Makoto estaba incrédulo, había visto los efectos de la droga en animales, pero tener una persona en carne en hueso que hubiese sufrido el procedimiento y que siguiese viva le sorprendía realmente.

-Sí, pasé a ser un crío de siete años, no pude volver a mi verdadero cuerpo hasta hace poco más de dos años, fue en aquel entonces cuando Shiho Miyano entró en mi vida en busca de apoyo para acabar con la organización y encontrar el antídoto. Se hacía llamar Ai Haibara.

-¿Haibara?-así que no había sido una ilusión, era aquella niña, miró a Kudo buscando algún rastro reconocible de otra persona, y sólo entonces cayó en la verdad de todas aquellas mentiras que inundaron la vida de su amiga aquellos años- Edogawa... -murmuró. Sólo Shinichi la había oído y asintió. La palidez de Kazuha no le sorprendió, debía haber sido un duro golpe saber todo eso de repente. Él también se había sorprendido al saber que ella había colaborado en la creación de su antídoto, anotó mentalmente el agradecérselo más adelante. Lo que no se esperaba fue lo que vino a continuación. La chica se había levantado y acercado a su amigo con rapidez.

-¿Tú lo sabías?-las palabras arrastradas entre dientes y la mirada ardiente hicieron tragar duro a Heiji. Estaba enfadada. Corrección, muy enfadada.

-Yo... verás... era mi amigo... -balbuceaba. Lo sabía, sabía que ese día iba a llegar, ¿Pero porqué hoy de toda su maldita vida? Justo el día que la acababa de encontrar.

-¿Tu amigo? ¿Y qué era yo, Hattori? ¿La última idiota?- ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su rostro estaba casi pegado al de él, Heiji notaba la respiración de ella sobre su rostro, sus ojos verdes brillaban con rabia, y el miedo fue remplazado por satisfacción, porque aunque le estuviera chillando, estaba ahí con él. Sintió el impulso de acortar más la distancia, pero sabía que aquello sólo le conduciría a una muerte prematura.

-Kazuha, esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros-se atrevió a decir.

-¿Nosotros? ¿De que narices hablas? ¿Sabes que te digo? Iros los dos a la mierda, no me puedo creer que hicieseis eso a Ran, sois escoria, os merecéis todo lo que os pase- salió de la habitación azotando la puerta, sin pensar. Hacía tanto que no le hervía así la sangre... Dios, aquellos imbéciles... mintiéndolas un día tras otro, mientras Ran vivía preocupada por Shinichi ellos se reían a sus espaldas. Llegó a su despacho y cerró tras ella, dejándose caer en el asiento. Sólo al ver la pila de informes sobre la mesa se dio cuenta de donde estaba y lo que acababa de hacer: la había cagado y mucho.

--------------------------------

-¿Qué se supone que ha sido eso?- el capitán miraba al resto de los presentes con la cara desencajada, intentando procesar lo que acababa de suceder. Toyama solía ser temperamental, pero en los años que ella llevaba en el cuerpo nunca había presentado nada así, ¿Qué pasaba con aquella chica?

-Lo sentimos, parece que la información ha afectado a la inspectora- Kudo intentó restablecerse, todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido. Su reacción había sido peor de lo que esperaba, si así había resultado con Kazuha, ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Ran? Tendría que hablar con Toyama, y rápido.

-Jefe, voy a echar un vistazo a ver si está bien- Makoto se levantó de su asiento, pero fue detenido por su colega.

-Déjala, luego me dará explicaciones, esto es más importante- pasó a otra imagen donde varios rostros con nombres les miraban- como hemos dicho, Toyama consiguió el antídoto, y las cosas fueron de mal en peor. No sabemos muy bien como fue, pero hubo una filtración y mataron a una de nuestras inspectoras.

-¿La agente Matsumoto?-Kudo leía el informe a su vez- ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en todo esto?

-Nada, solo que la identidad de Kazuha respecto al hallazgo permaneció en secreto, el topo sabía su horario, pero no quien era, Matsumoto sólo tuvo mala suerte de estar en el lugar indicado en el momento menos apropiado.

-¿Quiere decir que iban a por Kazuha?-preguntó Heiji preocupado, el capitán afirmó con la cabeza.

-Por eso está usted aquí, Hattori-san-la imagen cambió a una lista de nombres, números direcciones- uno de los cadáveres llevaba esta lista encima, de los cincuenta nombres, ya han muerto cuarenta. Diez de los nuestros y veinte de ellos. El resto creemos que eran socios o patrocinadores, no es seguro.

-Quiere decir, que sólo quedan diez- Kudo observó la lista con cuidado- y según el orden que llevan, parece que Toyama será la siguiente. ¿Se sabe por qué? ¿Qué tiene de útil matarla?

-Eso mismo digo yo- agregó Makoto- Kazuha sólo ha conseguido lo que ellos querían, deberían buscar la fórmula, el matarla no les ayuda en nada.

-Quizás ellos no piensen así- Takitsu se tocó la barbilla pensativo- no sabemos cuál es el objetivo real de la droga, eliminarla sería eliminar la posibilidad de crear el antídoto, aunque evidentemente hemos guardado probetas con una cantidad considerable, en caso de una difusión a nivel mundial, incluso estatal, sería demasiado complicado.

-Le dije que podía ayudarla, pero se negó- el chico de pelo castaño pasó una mano por su cabello- ¿De qué vale que se arriesgue ella sola? Es absurdo.

-Makoto, creo que nos queda claro tu interés por la seguridad de la inspectora Toyama, pero Asuntos Internos y el G.S. está de acuerdo que fue la mejor opción. El agente Hattori se encargará de protegerla de ahora en adelante.

-No creo que eso sea lo más adecuado, es un extraño y no parece llevarse muy bien con ella- ambos intercambiaron miradas asesinas.

-¿Acaso tú eres mejor que yo? Te recuerdo que pertenezco a la G.S., mi formación me permite desarrollar un trabajo como éste- mostró su sonrisa arrogante, se sorprendió al ver que su contrincante no cedía ni se intimidaba.

-Es curioso, pero no creo que valga la pena si la persona que tienes que proteger no confía en ti, Kazuha-chan no te necesita.

-¿Quién mierdas te crees para tomarte esas confianzas con ella?- Hattori no era un ejemplo de paciencia pura, y ver a un completo extraño hablar de Kazuha con tanta confianza no le hacía ni gota de gracia- ella confía en mí, confía en mí desde antes de que supieses ni siquiera leer, chaval.

- Discúlpeme, Hattori-san, pero si no me equivoco esa persona que confía tanto en usted le ha mandado a la mier...

-¡Ya vale! ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí hoy? ¿Hay algo que debería saber? ¡Porque sino todo el mundo a callar de una puñetera vez!- golpeó la mesa con fuerza, Heiji masculló entre dientes- ¡Tú! Dedícate a hacer tu trabajo-señaló a Makoto- y tú, será mejor que hagas un buen trabajo protegiéndola, lo que acabo de ver no me ha gustado nada, si esto sigue así tendré que hablar con tus superiores.

Ambos bajaron la cabeza, mientras apretaban los puños. Hattori se mordió la lengua, haría lo que hiciese falta por seguir con aquel trabajo. Makoto suspiró cansado, lo que había que aguantar por una misión.

--------------------------------

Bien. Debería tragarse su orgullo y pedir perdón cuanto antes. Al capitán, porque a esos idiotas no les daría ni la hora. Se levantó resuelta y salió por la puerta chocándose con un cuerpo en su camino.

-Creo que te deje bien claro donde podías meterte-se frotó la cabeza que había chocado con el duro pecho de él, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan alto? Ahora tenía que levantar la cabeza para observarle. Iba a seguir su camino cuando la mano de él tiró de su brazo.

-Para bien o para mal, el único sitio en el que voy a estar de aquí en adelante es a tu lado, así que ya puedes ir acostumbrándote- su voz sonó dura, pero el deje de diversión que percibió al final alteró más los nervios de la chica.

- Te puedes ir por donde has venido, no te necesito- contestó resuelta. No se dio cuenta ni como pasó, pero se vio empujada cara a la pared con su brazo cautivo a su espalda y un cuerpo pegado al suyo impidiendo cualquier vía de escape- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

-Demostrarte que me necesitas- la voz masculina sonó susurrante en su oreja, sin que él rompiese el contacto entre ellos. Podía notar las curvas de ella acoplarse con su cuerpo, incluso notó el leve estremecimiento y los movimientos de ella por escapar, pero los años de entrenamiento le permitieron quedarse así, al fin y al cabo no le desagradaba para nada aquella cercanía. Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella.

-Suéltame, Hattori, esto no tiene gracia- era imposible, aquella llave que él le había aplicado no tenía una vía de escape. Se maldijo por bajar la guardia. Ahora estaba contra la pared con su querido amigo de la infancia pegado a ella. Demasiado para su gusto.

- ¿Reconoces que me necesitas?- acercó su rostro al de ella con una sonrisa de medio lado. Cada vez le estaba gustando más aquella situación, domar a una gata salvaje definitivamente era un trabajo hecho a su medida.

-Reconozco que eres un cabrón, y como no me sueltes ahora mismo, te acuso de intento de violación, ¿Me escuchas?-soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió, nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre, y no se imaginó en encontrarse en una situación así con él, ni siquiera cuando era una estudiante de secundaria. Aunque no era una mala fantasía. Dios, ¿Qué idioteces le hacía pensar aquel hombre?

Él se separó un poco y soltó su brazo, observó como ella acariciaba la zona que había agarrado con fuerza segundos antes, ¿Quizá se había pasado?

-¿Y para que iba a querer violarte? Podría tener a cualquier mujer que quisiese- contestó arrogante y ofendido, él nunca sería capaz de hacerle algo así a una mujer, y mucho menos a ella.

-Sí, claro, me había olvidado el gran conquistador que eras- el tono burlón de ella le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Mira, ya está bien, deja de comportarte como una cría, esto no es un juego, tu vida corre peligro.

-¿Te crees que no lo sé?-el rostro de ella estaba serio. En aquel momento se dio cuenta de los cambios que los años habían producido en aquel rostro que recordaba, ahora más maduro, decidido... perdido de aquella dulzura y alegría que él recordaba- no soy sólo yo la que está en peligro, sé defenderme, hay gente que me preocupa más.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Parece mentira que seas detective, ¿No has aprendido nada de todos estos años? ¿Cuál es el método más fácil para cazar a una persona?- los ojos verdes de ambos se cruzaron. Ella. Ran. Siempre que habían intentado cazar a uno de ellos las habían utilizado a ellas. Tenía razón- mis padres estarán fuera del país, y papá es policía, así que creo que estarán a salvo.

-¿Entonces quien te preocupa?- no podía ser, ¿Había alguien más en su vida? ¿Un novio? ¿Un prometido? ¿Un marido?

-Es Ran-murmuró. ¿Por qué le estaba contando todo eso? Bueno, ¿Y qué más daba? A alguien se lo tenía que decir, ¿No? Llevaba mucho tiempo tragándose todo aquello ella sola.

-¿Mouri?-preguntó aliviado. Claro, aquellas dos debían ser inseparables, sobretodo ahora que vivían en aquella ciudad solas, lejos de su familia y amigos-Bueno, esta bien, intentaremos que le...

-Ni se te ocurra, no quiero ver a Kudo cerca de ella- cortó amenazante.

-No tendría porqué ser Kudo, aunque estoy seguro que sería el que más se esforzaría por defenderla- Kazuha decidió ignorar la última acotación.

-Ya tengo suficiente contigo, dejad a Ran en paz.

-Kazuha no sé que demonios te pasa pero...

-Mira, dejemos las cosas claras- se cruzo de brazos ante él- a ti te han asignado una misión y tendrás que estar pegado a mi culo todo el tiempo. Lo acepto. Pero habrá ciertas normas. La primera es que no quiero ninguna confianza, tu no eres mi amigo, solo un compañero de trabajo, desempeñarás tu trabajo y punto, para ti soy Toyama, y cualquier idea de que lleguemos a ser amigos o colegas o cualquier tontería así vete quitándotela de la cabeza. La segunda, todo lo que oigas o veas en relación a mí o a Ran, ya que vivimos juntas, es confidencial, no te meterás en nuestras conversaciones, ni meterás a tu amiguito Kudo en nuestra vida, bastante tengo con aguantarle en el trabajo, no quiero ver ninguna "coincidencia", ¿Entendido?

-¿Algo más, señorita Toyama?- era irónico, pero daba a entender que lo había entendido.

-Creo que no, es la hora de comer, será mejor que aprovechemos la tarde para organizarte un lugar en casa y de paso recogemos a Ran- entró en su despacho a coger su chaqueta, Heiji la siguió, percibiendo en aquella estancia el olor tan característico de ella, pudo ver unas cuantas fotos sobre la mesa, en la mayoría aparecía con Ran o con sus padres. La última foto le hizo fruncir el ceño. En ella aparecían Kazuha, Ran y el idiota con el que había discutido antes.

-¿Qué hay de ese?- dijo señalando la foto, casi sin pensar.

-¿Qué hay de qué?- ella estaba de espaldas y no había visto qué señalaba.

Tenía suerte. Si le hubiera visto hubiese quedado como un idiota celoso, y ella ya le había dejado las cosas muy claras. La veía moverse recogiendo las cosas, en aquellos gestos tan conocidos, ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Por qué se había ido? No podía evitar preguntarse qué había hecho mal, pero no podía preguntarlo, al menos no por ahora.

-¿Nos vamos?- él solo la siguió. Había tiempo. Tiempo para encontrar todas esas respuestas.

--------------------------------

Ran miró el reloj con tranquilidad mientras cerraba su taquilla. Hoy podía salir a la hora y comprar las cosas para la cena, ya que Kazuha estaba metida en un caso importante de nuevo y no tendría tiempo para nada. A veces la echaba de menos, el trabajo la absorbía tanto que le recordaba los viejos tiempos con Shinichi. No pudo evitar sentirse nostálgica, el hecho de ver a Hattori-kun, de que fuese al departamento de Kazu, sólo la había llevado a recordar los viejos tiempos. Le echaba de menos. Por mucho que el tiempo pasase, las heridas no sanaban, y las ganas de verle tampoco desaparecían.

-Ran, ¿Estas ahí?- reconoció la voz al instante y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se dirigía a la puerta de los vestuarios.

-Kazu, ¿Cómo es que... ?-no se lo esperaba. Kazuha estaba con cara de pocos amigos, mientras un sonriente Hattori la saludaba apoyado en la pared- ¿Hattori?

-El agente Hattori será algo así como mi guardaespaldas por una temporada, se quedará con nosotras, Ran, lo siento mucho, no he podido hacer nada por evitarlo- la creía, Kazuha debía haber montado una buena al enterarse, estaba segura, sin saber porqué tenía ganas de reírse, el destino definitivamente había decidido jugar con ella. ¿Cuántos agentes podía haber en Japón para tocarle con él?

-Hola de nuevo, Hattori-kun, por mí no hay ningún problema- la amabilidad no había cambiado con el tiempo en ella, y Heiji supo que sería su única posibilidad, lo sentía por Kudo, pero las prioridades eran las prioridades.

-Hola, Mouri, siento las molestias- Kazuha gruñó mientras se encaminaba a la salida, ¿Por qué Ran tenía que ser tan amable con él? Recordó lo de Edogawa y su enfado aumentó. Si ella supiese la verdad... pero había decidido callar. No es que la estuviese mintiendo ni nada parecido, sólo que la ignorancia muchas veces facilitaba la vida de las personas.

Pronto llegaron todos al coche y se montaron. Ran no podía evitar mirarlos. Podía percibirlo. El enfado de ella. Las miradas de él. Seguían haciendo tan buena pareja como hacía años, o tal vez mejor. Sólo que ella no era la misma. Y a él ni siquiera le conocían. Heiji intentó hablar, Kazuha encendió la radio y la puso a toda pastilla. Ran se dedicó a mirar por la ventana. Tenía un mal presentimiento desde la noche anterior y la idea de que su amiga necesitase un guardaespaldas no la hacía tranquilizarse.

En un ambiente más que tenso llegaron al piso que ambas compartían. Ran hizo los honores de abrir la puerta. Los tres entraron al salón comedor, mientras Heiji se dedicaba a contemplar cada detalle de aquel lugar que sería su casa de ahora en adelante. No era tan lujoso como el piso que compartía con Shinichi, pero tenía algo acogedor que lo hacía sentirse como en casa.

-Hogar, dulce hogar- los brazos en la cintura y una amplia sonrisa adornaba su rostro. A Kazuha sólo le vino una palabra a la mente: Aho.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, pues aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste , no tengo mucho que decir porque lo he gastado todo en el capítulo, sólo el significado de una palabra que he utilizado, usotsuki, que como bien dice el capítulo, significa mentiroso.

_**CAPITULO 4: MENTIROSO**_

Kazuha no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al observar a su antiguo amigo de la infancia cómodamente tumbado en el sofá pasando canales sin parar, mientras ellas preparaban la cena.

-¿Te importaría echar una mano?- el chico se giró a mirarla con ojitos inocentes, como un crío ante la regañina de su madre.

-Ne, Kazuha, sabes que no se me da bien la cocina- se quejó casi haciendo un puchero.

-Primero, creo que te dejé claro que nada de confianzas, para ti soy Toyama; segundo, los obreros no tenemos criados, así que empieza a mover el culo- le señaló con el cuchillo en la mano y con esa mirada baja que resultaba realmente amenazante. Ran no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de borreguillo degollado del chico al levantarse y dirigirse hacia ellas.

-Lo que usted diga, señorita Toyama- recuperó la sonrisa e hizo una inclinación ante ella. Ran tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar romper en carcajadas ante la cara de su amiga, sin embargo se dio cuenta que no todo era tan gracioso como parecía.

-No te aguanto- se soltó el delantal y se lo tiró al chico sin cuidado, y evitando mirar a alguno de ellos se fue a su habitación- avisadme cuando terminéis que fregaré después.

-Kazu... -Ran fue callada por el golpe de la puerta. Estaba preocupada, la de Osaka siempre había tenido carácter, pero nunca actuaba ten intempestivamente. No se sorprendió al ver cómo el moreno se apoyaba en los armarios de la cocina con gesto cansado- Tranquilo, no es tu culpa- intentó calmarle, pero los dos sabían que mentía.

-Ran... gracias... es sólo que no esperaba todo esto- se giró a mirarla, los ojos azules le observaban con amabilidad, tan distintos de los de ella- no sé... parece mentira que después de tantos años no sepa cómo comportarme con ella.

-Hattori-kun... esto, ¿De verdad te afecta?- bajó la vista, mientras cortaba los vegetales que su compañera había abandonado momentos antes. Aquella pregunta le costaba, porque aunque eran personas diferentes, la historia de Kazuha y Heiji era una amistad inconclusa, como la de Shinichi y ella. Y aunque quizá sus respuestas fuesen distintas, quería escuchar la de aquel detective.

-Claro que me importa-dijo con rotundidad-ella es... mi amiga-la duda de sus palabras se perdió en el silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Qué es para ti la amistad, Hattori-kun?

-¿Qué?-su rostro mostraba sorpresa, se rasco la cabeza, intentando hallar la respuesta "correcta"-pues... ya sabes, cuando una persona te importa...te llevas bien...

-Te olvidas de lo más importante, la amistad se tiene que dar por ambas partes, y ser una relación de interés continuado hacia la otra persona... los años no pasan en balde, y hace tiempo que tú ya no has estado ahí- paró de cortar, las lágrimas se empezaban a agolpar en sus ojos sin saber bien si era por el vegetal aun en sus manos, o porque había dejado hablar a su corazón después de mucho tiempo.

-Ran, ¿Te gustaría ver a Shinichi?- el moreno de Osaka siempre se había caracterizado por su inteligencia y su falta de tacto, por lo que sabía que aquella conversación se trataba más de ella que de su amiga. Notó cómo apretaba sus labios y miraba un punto indefinido en el vacío.

-No lo sé, de verdad que no lo... -el timbre sonó de repente, y un escalofrío recorrió al chico, ¿Acaso su amigo era tan loco como él y había decidido presentarse sin llamar? Alguien más tuvo la misma idea porque la figura de Kazuha pasó por la estancia como un rayo y desapareció por la puerta de entrada sin dar oportunidad de reaccionar a ninguno de los presentes.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre... ?- empezó la chica, pero se interrumpió al no encontrarse con los ojos azules que esperaba- ¿Makoto-kun?

-Hola. Wow, realmente no esperaba esta bienvenida- el chico se encontraba contra la pared contraria a la puerta que momentos antes había tocado, sujetado por el cuello de su camisa y con el rostro de ella a escasos centímetros. Sólo una vez había estado tan cerca de ella, por accidente. Ahora podía oler su aroma, ver las vetas amarronadas que rayaban sus iris verdes, y sus labios entreabiertos que suponían una tentación más fuerte de la habitual.

-Lo siento, pensé que eras otra persona- el agarre se suavizó y no pudo evitar sentirse defraudado al saber que aquel movimiento no había sido dirigido intencionadamente hacia él, ya que, aunque brusco, no le había desagradado- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me preguntaba cómo estabas después de lo que pasó en comisaría- ella se apoyó en la pared junto a él y suspiró cansada.

-Ya he llamado a Takitsu-san para disculparme, lo siento de verdad, no sé qué me pasó- lo sabía, y por ello apretó sus sienes con los dedos.

-No me preocupa eso, ¿Estás bien? ¿Ese idiota te ha hecho algo?

-¿Idiota? ¿Hablas de Heiji?- miró a su amigo casi divertida, parecía realmente preocupado, pero claro, él no sabía nada. Makoto se fijó en que ella había pronunciado el nombre de pila del idiota como si fuese alguien muy conocido- no te preocupes, sólo se le da bien sacarme de quicio, pero es un buen guardaespaldas.

-Os conocíais, ¿verdad?- fue más una afirmación que una pregunta- ¿Amigo? ¿Compañero de clase?

-Mmm... amigo, pero fue hace mucho tiempo- la palabra había escapado de sus labios a pesar de las dudas, quizá en su momento si lo fue, o al menos eso creía ella en aquella época.

-¿No llegó a más?-podía notar la tensión entre los dos, la fuerza con la que se miraban... y los sentimientos de él. Además Kazuha no se había mostrado así antes, lo sabía, no en vano llevaba con ella varios años, intentando ser algo más.

-¿Él y yo?...No, nunca- pero en esos momentos su mirada estaba perdida, dedujo que vagando en alguna imagen de sus recuerdos.

-Si quieres puedo quedarme-murmuró sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Tranquilo no es necesa... -no dio tiempo a terminar cuando se vio besando el suelo con un gran peso encima de ella- ¿Qué demonios?- notó algo húmedo en su cara y se llevó la mano a la mejilla, pensando que sería agua, sin embargo, al mover su mano ante sus ojos vio un líquido viscoso de color carmín. Miró hacia arriba, sabiendo que aquella sangre no le pertenecía. El corto cabello moreno rozó su rostro.

-Quédate quieta- Heiji estaba sobre ella inmovilizándola, su mejilla tenía un gran arañazo que sangraba profusamente. Estuvieron así unos minutos, sin moverse. Makoto seguía pegado a la pared, observando algo al frente- quédate aquí, voy a comprobar el lugar.

Fue entonces que el destello del cristal le hizo fijarse en los restos de vidrio de la ventana esparcidos por el suelo, y una flecha clavada en la puerta de su piso. Miró a su compañero de trabajo, que todavía en estado de shock, no apartaba la vista del arma incrustada. ¿Había ido dirigida a ella? ¿Era sólo un aviso o habían intentado matarla?

-No hay peligro, parece que todo está despejado- Hattori guardó su arma a la espalda, mientras con asombrosa calma se dirigió a la puerta, tomando un papel doblado anudado a la flecha. Se dio cuenta que el pulso le fallaba al coger la nota.

Se levantó del suelo y arrancó el papel de las manos del moreno. Los dos chicos se situaron detrás de ella para mirar sobre su hombro. Los latidos seguían desenfrenados por el momento vivido, y no acababa de procesar lo que acababa de suceder. Pero en el momento que leyó aquellas palabras su mundo se ancló, no sabía si respiraba, si su corazón latía, estaba en blanco.

"Aprovecha la oportunidad que se te tiende, únete al ganador que será el único de darte la vida. No hacen falta presentaciones, no nos busques. El día de la pregunta final se acerca, decide tu bando."

-Son ellos- el moreno le arrebató la nota para analizarla, sabiendo que seguramente no tendría más huellas que las de ambos- parece que el juego se acaba, habrá que prepararse.

-Kazuha-chan, Kazuha-chan, ¿Estás bien?- la voz de Makoto llamó la atención del detective.

Al girarse contempló a su amiga pálida, aquejada de un leve temblor constante y con la vista perdida. Apartó al chico sin cuidado y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia él, intentando protegerla de esos fantasmas que acechaban la mente de la chica: miedo. No le había rechazado, ni un ligero movimiento por liberarse, estaba quieta, consumida por el miedo, la joven inspectora que había conocido horas antes se había esfumado: Toyama parecía una niña asustadiza en sus brazos.

Le recordaba aquellas noches que de niños se quedaba en su casa y su madre apaga la luz de su cuarto. Nunca se había quejado, y sin embargo, no podía evitar temblar bajo las sábanas de su futón. Él la observaba desde la cama, y conociendo el orgullo de la chica, salía de entre sus sabanas para meterse en el futón de ella, aquejándose de tener frío aun en el día mas caluroso del año. Conocía perfectamente la reacción de ella ante aquello que temía, y ahora, estaba aterrorizada.

-Kazu, tranquila... -susurró en su oído, mientras la mano que reposaba en el brazo de ella la acariciaba con dulzura. Makoto se sintió completamente inútil, la barrera de respeto que durante esos años había establecido hacia ella, le había llevado a no estar en esos momentos en el lugar del de Osaka. La chica levantó la vista lentamente hacia el hombre que la sostenía, mordió sus labios en un intento de calmar el temblor de su mandíbula, y sin saber porqué, al encontrarse con esos ojos verdes tan conocidos, el temblor cesó y su mente comenzó a despejarse, mientras el color volvía poco a poco a su rostro.

-Heiji... -fue lo primero que articuló. Él beso de forma casi instintiva sus cabellos, hacía tanto que no oía su nombre en sus labios...

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien, Kazu?- sólo en ese instante se dieron cuenta que la puerta se había abierto y Ran los observaba preocupada- Hattori-kun, tu mejilla...

El chico se llevó la mano al rostro, descubriendo en ese momento la herida. Kazuha, ya casi de nuevo en plenas facultades, aprovechó el momento para separarse de él.

-Será mejor entrar dentro para curar esa herida, Ran ¿Podrías preparar algo de té, por favor?-paso por un lado de su amiga. En su interior intentó esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero la mueca que mostró su rostro distaba mucho de su intención- ahora arreglaremos todo.

Ran miró dubitativa la espalda de su amiga desaparecer de nuevo en dirección a su cuarto. Hizo un gesto con la mano para que los dos chicos le siguiesen, todo era cada vez más extraño y nadie le explicaba nada. Tomó la tetera, la llenó de agua, y buscó la cajita de té en los estantes. Tantos años al lado de un loco detective habían hecho que su instinto para percibir problemas se agudizase, y actualmente estaba disparado al máximo nivel.

Toyama apareció de nuevo con el botiquín en sus manos y se sentó en uno de los reposabrazos del asiento de Heiji. Al lado había una mesa de cristal que sirvió para dejar la caja y empezar a sacar lo necesario para la cura. Todo parecía tan natural ahora mismo para ambos, como en aquellas prácticas de Kendo en las que él salía herido, que la chica se tuvo que reprochar una y mil veces por la estúpida actitud que estaba tomando. Por mucho que intentase alejarle, sus instintos, como en ese momento, le hacían actuar como la chica que una vez fue.

No era sólo eso lo que le preocupaba, desde que había vuelto en sí había comprendido que sus temores más ocultos habían resultado ser una premonición de lo que iba a pasar: sabían todo de ella, y la querían como uno más de ellos, sin importar lo que pasase en el proceso, sin importarles que la persecución de su víctima fuese a través del juego con la seguridad de sus seres queridos.

-Auch-el algodón empapado en alcohol acababa de tocar la mejilla del detective con sutileza, sin embargo, el escozor era algo inevitable.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada- Heiji buscó la mirada esmeralda de la chica, pero ésta parecía concentrada en su mejilla, o quizá en la profundidad de sus pensamientos, porque aquella disculpa bien podía ser por cualquiera de los dos motivos. Miró a Ran que no apartaba la mirada de ambos, otra vez le sonreía para darle algo de apoyo, quién podía entender a estas mujeres. La tetera pitó y la karateka se apresuró a sacarla del fuego, buscando algo para no quemarse.

-Llámale- Kazuha aprovechó el descuido de su amiga para hacer la petición, tendiendo su móvil a Hattori. Él la miró sin entender muy bien a qué se refería- no me hace ninguna gracia, y si por mi fuera nunca sabría de ella... pero le necesito, está visto que yo ya no puedo protegerla- susurró mientras seguía con su trabajo, terminando por colocar una tirita que resaltaba en la oscura piel del de Osaka. El chico miró el móvil que ella había dejado en sus manos, después buscó a Mouri, recordando la conversación que habían tenido antes. Ran llevó la bandeja con las cuatro tazas a la mesa y se sentó a un lado de Makoto.

-¿Alguien va a explicarme qué esta pasando?- los dos chicos esquivaron su mirada para fijarse en la inspectora, en espera de una señal para hablar.

-Claro, siento mucho todo esto, Ran ¿Te importaría preparar otra taza? Hay otra persona que aún está por llegar, en cuanto lo haga te contaremos todo, te lo prometo.

Heiji se levantó y se dirigió a la que creía era la habitación de Kazuha, buscando algo de privacidad mientras marcaba el número.

-Temeeeeeee... -se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

-Hey, tranquilo Kudo, cuando te diga para qué te he llamado quizás cambies de opinión.

-No lo creo, lo de que eras un cabrón no me ha pillado de nuevas, pero hoy te has superado, tío ¡Te dije que no te metieses, joder! ¿Por qué no podías estarte quieto por una vez? Hay cosas más importantes que...

-Han atacado a Kazuha, en su casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Has avisado ya al capitán?

-Ha sido hace apenas unos minutos, Kudo, todo está más o menos bien, en realidad creemos que sólo ha sido un aviso, te llamo por algo relacionado con eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Kazuha me ha pedido que te llame, quiere que vengas.

-¿Estás de broma? Esa loca nos odia, a decir verdad lo único que me consolaba es que a estas horas ya te habría matado y me ahorraría el trabajo, sobre todo después de contarle lo de mi transformación.

-No es una broma, me ha pedido que te llame porque no vive sola.

- ¿Se ha echado novio? ¿El tipo ese que estaba ahí hoy? Joder, lo siento tío, no me...

-Deja de decir idioteces y escúchame de una maldita vez, Kudo, estoy hablando de Mouri.

-¿Ran?-casi podía ver la cara desencajada de su amigo al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Kudo? ¿Sigues ahí? Mira, Kazuha hasta ahora se las ha arreglado sola, pero ahora que saben que los Hombres de Negro están detrás de ella, saben dónde trabaja y donde vive... Ran está en peligro también.

-¿Significa que quiere que vaya para proteger a Ran? ¿Qué ha dicho ella?

-Ran no sabe nada, tío, y si esto no hubiese ocurrido estoy seguro que Kazu hubiera hecho todo lo posible porque siguiese así: sin saber del caso ni de ti.

-Bien, te tengo localizado, estaré ahí en diez minutos.

-Kudo, será mejor que estés preparado.

-¿A qué te refieres ahora, Hattori?

-La actitud que viste en comisaría, no está siendo muy distinta de la que Kazuha está manteniendo conmigo, y no creo que vaya a ayudarte mucho en esto. Tampoco sé hasta donde va a contarle, pero si le cuenta el caso puede que también le cuente...

-Ahora todo eso me importa una mierda.

-Lo sé, lo sé, sólo era un aviso.

-Nos vemos ahora.

Colgó y se sentó en la cama. Dejó vagar su vista por la habitación, de color verde claro, con fotos de paisajes que reconocía como Okinawa, sus medallas y copas en los estantes intercaladas con fotos en las que aparecía sola o con Ran. En una distinguió la torre de Tokio, y estaba seguro que era posterior al momento en que se habían separado, aparecían las dos con Sonoko, aquella mujer era una gran mentirosa, había acompañado a Shinichi para interrogarla y juró que no sabía nada de su amiga, ambos le habían creído. Entonces vio aquella foto: Kazuha de pequeña vestida con un kimono tradicional en Kyoto. No pudo evitar sonreír, al final siempre había sido ella. Tocaron a la puerta, Kazuha entró.

-¿Ya has llamado? ¿Vendrá?

-Ni lo dudes, ya está en camino.

-¿Qué no lo dudase, eh?- se acercó a él y tomó la foto que él contemplaba- ¿Qué planea? ¿Volver a engañarnos a todos?

-Joder, ya está bien ¿Quieres bajar ese maldito muro defensivo? Estoy aquí para protegerte, y Kudo viene tal como querías para proteger a Ran, todo se está haciendo como tú quieres.

-¿Cómo yo quiero? Si así fuese yo seguiría con mi trabajo como si nada y ni tú ni Kudo hubieseis vuelto a aparecer en mi vida...

-Mira, hace años te busqué para que me dijeses porqué te habías ido, y no te encontré...

-Tendrás que meter más horas a investigar, detective- dijo con sarcasmo- yo no tengo nada que contarte, quería una vida, dejar de ser una sombra.

-Tú nunca fuiste una sombra...

-No me hagas reír, no quiero hablar de todo esto...-se volvió para irse, pero el agarró su brazo con fuerza.

-Merezco una explicación-había tirado de ella, haciendo que quedasen de frente.

-Ya no tiene sentido nada de eso, hagamos como que nunca sucedió-dijo ella con seguridad, apretando la mandíbula.

-Kazu...¿Te gusta jugar conmigo así?

-¿Jugar? Yo no estoy jugando, al contrario que tú, me dedico a dejar las cosas bien claras, está aquí para protegerme y ya está, para ti y para mí será como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido antes.

-Pero nos conocemos...es una realidad.

-No me conoces, si me conocieses sabrías porqué me fui, y porqué nunca he querido volver a verte.

-En aquellos tiempos era un idiota...sólo me preocupaban los casos.

-Lo sé, sin embargo eso no sirve de excusa, siempre te apoyé y tú...

-Yo estuve contigo, éramos inseparables ¿Recuerdas? Crecimos juntos, incluso...-buscó algo dentro de su ropa y sacó el amuleto-aún lo tengo, siempre creí que estaríamos juntos.

Ella acarició el amuleto, sintiendo como la nostalgia la invadía de nuevo.

-Lo siento, Heiji, pero no se puede curar un corazón roto.

El sonido del timbre movilizó la casa por segunda vez en el día, excepto al detective, que aun intentaba de procesar la información de lo que ella había dicho, porque según eso ella...

-Ran, ya abro yo- Kazuha había desaparecido de la habitación, y sólo al volver oír su voz se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Kudo acababa de llegar. Salió donde todos esperaban de pie, se colocó cerca de Ran, ya que no podía ponderar cómo sería la reacción de ésta. La puerta se abrió y un sonriente Shinichi Kudo, con el traje ligeramente arrugado y sin corbata entró en la estancia. Sus ojos buscaron un único rostro, y cuando lo encontró, no pudo evitar mirarla sin disimulo alguno. Ella tenía los ojos desorbitados, ligeramente palida, y se había llevado las manos a la boca. Iba a avanzar, pero notó como una mano en su pecho se lo impidió. Desvió la vista hacia la chica de Osaka, que a su altura no le miraba.

-Vuelve a hacerla daño, y si salgo viva de ésta te patearé el culo y lo que no es el culo hasta que me canse, y te recuerdo que tengo una gran resistencia, _usotsuki_.

Shinichi tragó duró, pero al volver a encontrar a la chica de su infancia a unos pasos de él, todo aspecto negativo se borró de su cabeza.

-Shinichi-murmuraron los labios femeninos. Él alzó los brazos para abrazarla.

Un sonoro golpe se oyó en la habitación. Lo siguiente que vieron fue al detective arrodillado en el suelo sujetándose la mejilla, mientras que la karateka tenía la mano en alto.

Kazuha sonrió: esa era su Ran.


	5. Chapter 5

Wola!

Pues aquí estoy de nuevo, tras mis queridos exámenes y algunos bajones,por fin un nuevo capítulo. Sólo decir que la historia ha dado un giro en mi mente, asi que no sé muy bien que pasará, pensaba ser algo relativamente calmado...pero la lectura de los libros de Neville me ha hecho dar este cambio, y es que para qué mentir, no es bueno, leer XD.

Mis agradecimientos a:Kiiza, , Mire, memoriesofkagome, Sayuri Nara, Inma Lupin, heijiloveskazu,nika-chan, Misuky-chan, natsu 17, CeShIrE, Gritzi, sasucote, Kazuha-chaan, Kazu-chan, Naiyara, , pandiux, Lena-kun.

A partir de ahora me dedicaré a agradecer como se debe XD, contestando y eso. Pero ahora ya os dejo con el fic que es lo que os interesa. Nos vemos!!!

**CAPITULO 5: Cuídame, cuídate, cuídale.**

-Hey, Kudo ¿Estás bien?- Hattori pasó una bolsa de guisantes congelada a su amigo que farfulló algo y la cogió de mala gana, hundiéndose en el sofá a su lado.

Enfrente,había un sofá de dos plazas donde se sentaron las chicas. A un lado Makoto esperaba pacientemente en el único sillón individual. Si Ran no entendía nada,él aún menos, ¿Ran comportándose violentamente? ¿Kazuha perdiendo los nervios? Demonios, ¿Quiénes eran esos tíos? ¿De verdad eran agentes de grupos especiales? Porque de acuerdo, nadie se esperaba semejante derechazo, pero debían estar preparados para ese tipo de cosas, ¿no?

-Bueno, ahora que por fin estamos todos reunidos, y el señor Kudo ha terminado con su maravilloso espectáculo- el aludido gruñó, pero la chica le ignoró y prosiguió- creo que es hora de hablar del caso.

-¿Quieres que exponga el caso yo, Kazuha-chan? Tú todavía igual...

-Gracias, Makoto, estoy perfectamente, no hace falta que te preocupes- le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora- intentaré hacerte un resumen, Ran, es un caso bastante complicado y ya sabes que no me gusta meterte en estas cosas...

-Kazu, explícame qué está pasando, por favor-su voz estaba temblorosa, sólo se atrevía a mirar a su amiga ya que su cuerpo atravesaba tantas emociones que apenas podía distinguir las dos que la hacían estremecerse continuamente, la ira y el miedo, que acallaban esa parte de ella que emocionada quería salir a abrazar a su amigo.

Evitaba mirarle porque sabía que los ojos de él estaban puestos en ella, y no iba a permitir que esa maldita mente detectivesca pudiese averiguar ninguno de los tantos pensamientos que cruzaban su cabeza.

-No sé muy bien por dónde empezar...ayer recibí una llamada de madrugada para un caso: habían encontrado un cadáver en los muelles...era Vermouth- la palabra "angel" resonó en su cabeza mientras recreaba con claridad la imagen de la rubia mujer que se había cruzado varias veces en su vida, y ahora estaba muerta- ella pertenecía a una organización que conocemos como "hombres de negro", una de las organizaciones criminales más peligrosas de la actualidad.

-¿La mató algún policía?

-No, ese es precisamente el problema. No es la primera persona de esa organización que aparece muerta, a decir verdad, hace tiempo que llevamos investigando a este grupo y los asesinatos de sus miembros: ella era la última de la lista que teníamos de la facción moderada de ese grupo.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir exactamente?-aquello sonaba mal, y sin embargo podía sentir que aun venía algo peor.

-No creemos que sea una casualidad que todos sean de la misma facción del grupo, lo que nos lleva a pensar que la organización se está volviendo más radical y está preparando algo importante.

-Ya, pero eso no explica la presencia de "ellos"- la última palabra sonó con rencor en los labios de la ojiazul mientras miraba de reojo a los detectives.

-Grupos especiales está metido en esto también debido a la peligrosidad del caso, Kudo es el agente asignado, y Hattori es...mi guardaespaldas.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido, eres experta en aikido y tienes muy buena puntería, no veo la necesidad de...

-Eso no es todo, Ran. Hace algún tiempo hubo un caso que no te conté, pero que tiene relación con éste. Descubrí una mujer agonizando en los muelles, no quiero alargarme mucho con la historia, ya que el resto la conoce y los detalles no son muy importantes, el caso es que aquella chica me dio unas papeles con unas fórmulas, según dijo, eran una droga y un antídoto, pero faltaban datos, así que me dediqué a ello, y con el tiempo la completé.

-¿Qué tiene que ver aquel caso con todo esto?

-Aquella mujer también era un miembro de la organización, era una científica, pensamos que quizá no quiso colaborar y...la mataron.

-¿Y esa droga...?

-Es lo que quieren, pero por seguridad sólo yo conozco los datos de estas fórmulas- Ran dio un grito ahogado ante la revelación.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Eso significa que van a por ti!

-Algo así, hace un rato, cuando he salido a recibir a Makoto, hemos sufrido un ataque, afortunadamente Hattori llegó en el momento preciso.

-Hey, para eso estamos, jefa- hizo un gesto de soldado ante su capitán, intentando aliviar la tensión que había creado la conversación de las dos mujeres y el masculino silencio.

-Tuvimos suerte de que sólo fuese un aviso-continuó Kazuha.

-¿Un aviso?-el detective de Kanto intervino ante los nuevos datos del caso, eso sí, sin apartar la bolsa de su mejilla.

-Quieren que se convierta en una de ellos-comentó Makoto, mientras su mente bullía intentando ordenar la información que tenía.

-¿Qué? Pero eso es totalmente imposible, ¿No podemos hacer nada?-Ran miraba preocupada a su amiga ¿Cuándo había pasado todo esto? ¿Por qué no le habían dicho nada antes?

-Si no lo hace, la matarán, o al menos intentarán hacerlo-aseguró Kudo. No le hacía falta leer la nota, conocía muy bien a los hombres de negro- si no consiguen lo que quieren, lo eliminan.

-Lo malo, es que no sé cómo van a intentar atacarme, algo directo...o indirecto,hace casi un mes que mis padres están fuera del país, y creo que soy capaz de defenderme a mí misma, además ahora cuento con el aho éste...

-Gracias, se agradece la mención- el de Osaka hizo un gesto de resignación, al menos "aho" era una palabra muy conocida para él, y viniendo de ella, casi podría tratarse como una palabra cariñosa, vamos, todo lo cariñosa que podía ser una conversación entre ellos- tranquila, no podrán con nosotros.

-Hattori, déjate de payasadas, por favor, esto es serio-cortó Kudo. Entendía que su compañero intentase hacer parecer todo aquello menos peligroso, sobre todo porque era Kazuha la que estaba en juego. Pero se engañaba: aquello era realmente peligroso- Lo que quiere decir Kazuha, si no me equivoco, es que todos sus puntos débiles deben protegerse, es decir, las personas que más quiere, sus padres y tú- sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los de Ran, y ambos se quedaron estáticos, observándose.

Kazuha no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Heiji sonrió alegrándose por su amigo, parecía que a pesar de su agresividad inicial, la de Tokyo era mucho más fácil de tratar que la de Osaka. Toyama tosió, haciendo que ambos se diesen cuenta del silencio que habían generado.

-Es por eso que Kudo está aquí, me gustaría encontrar un lugar protegido hasta que esto pase y que te tengan vigilada. Sé que no quieres estar todo el día con alguien pegado a tu culo, es realmente molesto y te entiendo...-lanzó una mirada significativa a Hattori y éste la sonrió como si nada. Baka, baka, baka.

-No- esa fue la respuesta de Ran mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se deslizaba en el sofá.

-Esa no es una respuesta válida, Ran, está claro que estás en peligro- Kudo se dirigió a ella por segunda vez. Sabía lo cabezota que podía ser su amiga de la infancia y lo poco que le importaba su propia seguridad cuando estaba en peligro alguien de su entorno.

-No pienso marcharme de mi casa-reafirmó tomando su taza de té-y no pienso dejarte sola-miró significativamente a su amiga mientras deslizaba su mano izquierda hasta la derecha de ella.

-Tranquila, Ran, la dejas en buenas manos-el moreno se levantó y se sentó en el reposa brazos de Kazuha, para después palmear la pierna de ésta, recibiendo una gélida mirada jade y un pellizco en su mano aventurera.

-Casi me preocupas más tú, Hattori-kun que los hombres de negro- Ran intentó hacer una broma al ver cómo el chico agitaba su mano para intentar calmar el dolor- de todas maneras no pienso permitir que un grupo de delincuentes dirijan mi vida.

-No sé porqué, pero me lo esperaba-la castaña sonrió condescendiente- es por eso que Kudo está aquí.

-¿No querías que la llevase a un lugar seguro? En serio, vas a volverme loco, Toyama, ¿Qué ha planeado esa maquiavélica cabeza?- el chico dejó la bolsa ya medio derretida en la mesa, esperando una respuesta.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, Kudo, créeme-sonrió cínicamente, a veces dudaba hacia cual tenía más animadversión, si al de Tokyo o al de Osaka- sólo pensaba que aunque estés más especializado en investigación de campo, has tenido que recibir el mismo entrenamiento que Hattori.

-Evidentemente, chica violenta.

-Entonces tú también puedes ser guardaespaldas, ¿no?- la cara de asombro de Shinichi le hizo ver que el chico no había pensado en tal oportunidad y no le extrañaba ¿Por qué llamarle a él pudiendo pedir cualquier efectivo más cualificado para el mismo trabajo? Ella lo sabía, sabía que estaba enamorado de Ran desde siempre, y aunque se hubiese portado como un capullo en el pasado, no permitiría que nada le pasase mientras la sangre siguiese corriendo por sus venas. Y si moría, a ella no le importaba.

-Maldita bruja...-farfulló después de entrelazar todos los hilos, resultando audible para todos.

-Eso es un no, ¿Shinichi-kun?- así que había acertado, aquel tonto en el fondo no había cambiado nada en todos aquellos años, y por fin iba a hacer algo útil para con su amiga.

-Sabes que es un sí, ¿Qué se supone que haremos?- si las miradas matasen Kazuha estaría enterrada cinco metros bajo tierra. Ella rió con superioridad, sabiendo la partida ganada de antemano.

-Tú y Hattori a mi habitación, Ran y yo a la suya- ordenó la chica cual capitán general.

-Eso no tiene sentido-afirmó el de Osaka- ¿Qué sentido tiene agrupar los objetivos en un espacio y a su protección en otro?

-Hattori tiene razón, sólo facilitaría el ataque enemigo- apoyó Kudo a su amigo.

-Por una vez, y que no sirva de precedente, creo que estos tienen razón- Makoto llevaba rato de espectador silencioso, pero ahora que volvían a hablar de la seguridad de su compañera, sus cinco sentidos se habían puesto en marcha.

-¿Y que haremos? Una fiesta de pijamas diaria no es mi idea de protección, y ninguna de las habitaciones es suficientemente grande para los cuatro...-Ran miró a su amiga esperando que ella encontrase una respuesta. Esta suspiró, arrepintiéndose de antemano por lo que iba a decir, pero sabiendo que era la única salida.

-Kudo duerme conmigo, Hattori con Ran.

-¿Que qué?-gritaron los chicos. Las reacciones no se habían hecho esperar: Ran parpadeaba incrédula y Makoto dirigió una mirada asesina al chico de Tokyo.

-Mirad, no es que a mí me apetezca, pero debemos estar protegidas en todo momento, estoy segura que no os importará dormir en un cómodo futón.

-Pero ¿Por qué cambiar de parejas?- Kudo la enfrentó desafiante.

-¿Quieres que te haga un croquis, Kudo? No pienso dejarte a solas con Ran, que haya aceptado que estés aquí, no significa que confíe en ti, prefiero tenerte vigilado, hentai.

-¡No soy ningún pervertido! ¿Y qué hay de Hattori? ¿No es un pervertido?

-No lo sé, pero me parece menos peligroso dejarlo con Ran.

-¡Hey! ¿Y nosotros no pintamos nada?- levantó la mano Hattori, pidiendo permiso para hablar.

-A mí me parece bien, Kazu- Ran esbozó una sonrisa para su amiga. Heiji se dejó vencer y no oponerse al deseo de las chicas.

-¿Y qué hay de esa cena que hemos dejado a medias? ¿Le falta mucho compañera de cuarto?

-No, en unos minutos la tendré lista, Hattori-kun, Makoto-kun, ¿Te quedarás a cenar?

-No, gracias, me agotáis. Sólo había pasado para ver si todo andaba bien- se levantó del sillón, se inclinó y besó la frente de Kazuha- cuídate, ¿De acuerdo? Y vigila para que estos idiotas no la caguen, confío en ti- se fue hacia la puerta y sin volverse agitó la mano- nos vemos, gente.

La puerta se cerró y todo quedó en silencio. Ran se levantó lentamente y regresó a la cocina, continuando con lo que antes había abandonado. Notaba todavía su pulso alterado, y no podía evitar que sus ojos viajasen hasta el salón para comprobar, una y otra vez, que aquello no era una ilusión y que estaban los cuatro juntos de nuevo.

No podía creer que Kazuha no le hubiese dicho que se había encontrado con él, pero no le extrañaba, ambos eran un tema tabú, resultaba irónico que esos tabúes estuviesen sentados en los sillones de su casa.

--------------------------------------------

Habían pasado tres días, y nada había cambiado, o al menos eso parecía. Porque algo iba mal en ella. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, otra noche insomne. Desde el día del aviso, la mirada perdida en el techo, las vueltas en aquel lecho demasiado caliente y los ronquidos de su compañero, se repetían hora tras hora.

La relación entre ellos no había cambiado mucho, y sin embargo, desde el primer día, Ran y Heiji se habían llevado realmente bien. Les oía bromear en el cuarto de al lado, hablar animadamente en las comidas...era extraño, y aunque aquello era lo mejor para ellas, sentía que se distanciaban, desapareciendo su máximo apoyo y con ello, reapareciendo todos los miedos de su subconsciente.

Tantas noches habían dado para mucho, y cuanto más pensaba, más se avocaba al abismo negro de sus miedos.

La primera de sus reflexiones había acudido a ella en su primera noche. En una de sus interminables vueltas por la cama, había quedado de perfil en el borde izquierdo, a cuyos pies dormía en un futón el detective de Tokyo. Se quedó contemplándolo, al fin y al cabo, el resto de su habitación ya lo tenía muy visto. ¿Realmente había sido Conan Edogawa todo ese tiempo? Se sentía furiosa.

Por un lado el sufrimiento de Ran, y por otro, el haber sido tan imbécil para no darse cuenta de nada, a pesar de las meteduras de pata de Heiji, los conocimientos del crío... y entonces cayó en algo, si los hombres de negro habían logrado que él tomase esa droga...ella era un blanco aún más fácil. Y el gris se oscureció un poco más, acercándose a pequeños pasos al negro.

La idea de morir le había generado tal angustia, que había acabado sollozando al pensar que todo acabaría en poco tiempo, y que sólo se convertiría en un triste recuerdo de todas aquellas personas que habían compartido con ella momentos de su vida. Pensó en el vacío, en la nada que le esperaba, en las múltiples formas en las que podrían acabar con ella... Y el despertador sonó, liberándola un poco de todo aquello gracias a su tortura diaria a Kudo. Despertarle con una jarra de agua helada en la cara.

La segunda noche, tuvo otra revelación. Su mente había vuelto a adentrarse en los laberintos oscuros que llevaban a su muerte, cuando el verde esperanza hizo su aparición. Hattori Heiji.

Le entraron ganas de reír, sin saber porqué, seguía teniendo una confianza ciega en que él ejecutaría de la mejor manera posible su trabajo, más aun siendo ella. Él evitaría cualquier intento de... y ahí es cuando su mente se iluminó. Un escalofrió la volvió a llevar hasta el inicio del pánico: si ella no moría, él podía morir.

Y se sorprendió, se sorprendió de que aquello estuviese produciendo en ella tanto o más terror que su propia muerte. Empezó a llorar, mientras los recuerdos de una vida más feliz hace años en Osaka la llenaban de añoranza. Como acto reflejo, buscó algo que no necesitaba desde hace tiempo, su hamamori. Sabía donde estaba, enterrado al fondo de un cajón de su cómoda. Se levantó y con el mínimo ruido posible, abrió el cajón y buscó al fondo el paquete que contenía aquel trozo de esposas. Al tocarlo, lo agarró con fuerza y lo llevó contra su pecho, notando como la angustia se mitigaba un poco.

Cerró el cajón con cuidado, y volvió a meterse entre las sábanas. Miró el reloj en la mesilla: las cinco de la mañana. Escondió el hamamori entre su ropa, no podía permitir que Kudo lo viese. Y sin saber porqué, cayó dormida en segundos.

El día siguiente fue extraño. Sabía que él notaba cada una de sus miradas, pero estaba preocupada. Preocupada por su destino y por el de él. Es cierto que se había alejado, que lo había hecho desaparecer de su vida, pero era muy distinto que muriese, y aun más si fuese por protegerla a ella.

-¿Estás bien, Toyama?- se atrevió a preguntar él a media tarde, al percibir una vez más la mirada de ella perdida enfocada en él.

-Claro-contestó ella ausente. Él dirigió una mirada interrogante a su compañera de cuarto, la cual se encogió de hombros. Ninguno entendía esa actitud, a decir verdad, el moreno, había esperado una contestación ácida, como era habitual, por parte de ella. Y allí estaba, con la mente en algún lugar al que ninguno de ellos podía negar. Sin embargo, sabían que algo la pasaba: su palidez, las ojeras bajo sus ojos, la vuelta repentina a la coleta que llevaba en sus años juveniles y que Ran había visto escasas veces en aquellos años...

La noche llegó, y con ella el insomnio. El hamamori, a pesar de tranquilizar un poco sus miedos, había perdido su efecto como bálsamo de vigilia. Y allí estaba, dejando pasar el tiempo, mientras sus doloridos músculos buscaban una y otra vez la posición de reposo adecuada, para prepararse para otra noche más de paredes oscuras y pensamientos aún mas tenebrosos. Algo se hizo extraño en aquella rutina, pero pronto descubrió porqué.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa, Toyama? No paras de dar vueltas, y Ran y Heiji están muy preocupados por ti.

-Me cuesta dormir con el calor, eso es todo- se giró para quedarse boca arriba.

-Oe, ya sé que no nos llevamos exactamente bien, pero a veces es más fácil hablar con una persona con la que tienes menos relación, sabiendo que no serás juzgada, además, ni siquiera te veo.

Kazuha se paró a pensar unos segundos, quizá Kudo tenía razón. De todas maneras, lo que ella le iba a contar, a él no le servía de nada, y sin embargo, a ella la respuesta de él le podía servir.

-Cuando fuiste Conan...¿Qué era lo que más temías?- susurró la chica, aún así, Shinichi la oyó con total claridad y se sintió sorprendido, no esperaba que empezase con una pregunta.

-Que ellos volviesen, y que esa vez no fuesen a por mí.

-Ran...-murmuró ella comprendiendo todo.

-Por eso me hice pasar por un niño y permanecí a su lado, mis padres estaban en Estados Unidos, era lo único que me quedaba en Tokyo, y ellos lo sabían.

-Ella estaba en constante peligro...tú intentabas protegerla.

-No todo es tan altruista como parece. Mouri Kogoro también era detective y tenía contactos con la policía, sabía que si pasaba algo podría enterarme por él.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste nada?

-¿Crees que saber que casi muero y que estaba en peligro continuo era mejor a que pensase que estaba demasiado ocupado resolviendo casos?

-Al menos hubiese sabido que te importaba.

-Toyama, lo sé, pero éramos unos críos...en aquel momento no encontré una forma mejor de protegerla.

-Mmm...

-¿Cómo demonios hemos acabado hablando de mí?

-No lo sé, pero me has ayudado, ahora puedes ponerte a roncar como siempre.

-Yo no ronco.

-Cuéntaselo a alguna que te crea, Kudo, voy a por algo de agua, tranquilo que no cogeré de la que utilizo para despertarte.

-Por mí puedes ahogarte en ella, Toyama..

-Yo también te quiero, Kudo.

Salió de la habitación, se sentía algo más tranquila. Vagó por el salón a oscuras, disfrutando de la calma de la nocturnidad, buscando a tientas la cocina. Miró hacia la ventana, por donde un poco de luz se filtraba a través de las personas e intentó orientarse. Cuando el peso de un cuerpo la hizo caer al suelo.

-Será mejor que no te muevas o te romperé el cuello-oyó la voz amenazante contra su cara. Su atacante estaba sobre ella. Con una mano había sujetado sus manos en una complicada llave, mientras con la otra tenía firmemente sujeto su cuello.

-¿Quieres soltarme...aho?

-¿Kazuha?-preguntó el chico sobre ella- ¿Qué haces a estas horas deambulando a oscuras por la casa?

-Sólo he ido por un vaso de agua, por dios, casi me matas, Heiji-se tocó su cuello, rozando con la mano del chico que había aflojado su agarre.

-Me has llamado Heiji....-susurró él, y aunque no le veía, podía sentir su mirada en ella, intentando buscar en la oscuridad que los separaba, sus facciones. Tomó la mano femenina, y la deslizó hasta su rostro, notó los labios de él bajo sus dedos, y aunque sabía que debía parar lo que fuera que estaba pasando, permanecía estática, pendiente de cada tacto que le transmitía su mano. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, mientras todos sus temores se hacían presentes: si él desaparecía...-Kazuha...¿Estás llorando?-no se había dado cuenta que las manos del chico ahora reposaban en sus mejillas y podía notar sus lágrimas.

-No...-negó en un suspiro ahogado. La frente de él se posó sobre la de ella. No podía verle, pero sentía el resto de su rostro a unos centímetros del suyo.

-No me mientas...-su cálido aliento golpeó la comisura de sus labios-aho.

Sus labios se rozaron en un rápido movimiento. Iba a quejarse cuando él invadió su boca por completo, eliminando cualquier pensamiento lógico que hasta ese momento atravesase su mente. La estaba besando, Hattori estaba sobre ella besándola con desesperación. A penas notó cuando pudo volver a respirar y los labios de él se deslizaban por sus mejillas hasta su cuello.

-Kazuha...-suspiró. ¿Qué...qué estaba pasando?

-Toyama- la luz se hizo de golpe en el salón, cegándola del todo. Parpadeó un par de veces intentando que sus ojos se adaptasen a la luz.

-Kudo, joder- oyó quejarse a Hattori.

-Mira tío, esto es más importante- Kudo se acercó a ellos en boxer y camiseta, su rostro estaba realmente desencajado- mientras tu estabas aquí haciendo... joder, acaba de llamar Makoto, ha habido un soplo, los hombres de negro vienen a por ella.

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que pudo articular ella desde el suelo.

-Mierda, Kazuha vístete, tenemos que abandonar esto rápidamente, coge algo de ropa, comida, y las armas que tengas- la chica seguía allí semitumbada, Heiji lo entendió, volvía a estar en estado de shock- hey, mírame, saldremos de ésta, ¿Me oyes? Pero para eso necesito que me ayudes, no tenemos tiempo.

-Iré a avisar a Ran, tendremos que dividirnos, Hattori, ya sabes el plan de emergencia- el moreno afirmó con la cabeza mientras empujaba a la chica hacia su cuarto.

Cuando entraron en éste, por fin reaccionó. Se quitó de un rápido movimiento la camiseta dejando boquiabierto al pelinegro, para tomar una limpia de su armario y ponérsela con la misma rapidez, después hizo lo mismo con los pantalones. En esta ocasión, fue el moreno el que no se movió ni un ápice. La imagen de ella semidesnuda se quedó grabada en sus retinas. Empezó a meter cosas de forma desorganizada en una mochila de aspecto militar.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? ¿No decías que había que darse prisa?- le recriminó ella. Salió de su ensoñación y la imitó.

-No hay quien te entienda.

En tres minutos lo tenían todo listo, iban a salir de casa cuando Ran se cruzó en su camino y abrazó a su amiga.

-Prométeme que no te pasará, nada.

-Hey, tranquila, no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente.

-Cuídala, Heiji-kun.

-Estate segura de ello, volveremos a vernos pronto-dio la mano a su amigo- cuídate, Kudo, y recuerda lo que te dije.

-No te preocupes por nosotros, te recuerdo que soy el mejor detective de Japón.

-En tus sueños.

---------------------------------------------

Pasaban las cinco de la mañana cuando unas figuras salían del piso. El interior, completamente desordenado. Una figura alta, apartó su largo pelo rubio que había sido revuelto por el viento, para después colocar un teléfono móvil en su oreja.

-Han huido, todo va como habíamos planeado.

El hombre se perdió entre las calles aún vacías de la ciudad.

Al día siguiente, la policía se persono en el apartamento de la agente Toyama y su compañera Mouri. No había huellas ni pruebas que indicasen que había pasado.

Tan solo una vecina mayor, de sueño ligero pudo dar alguna pista: tres hombres vestidos de negro habían salido del bloque a las cinco de la madrugada. Sólo había distinguido una palabra de su conversación, pero no le parecía muy importante, pues era una bebida muy conocida en Rusia, pero poco apreciada en su país: vodka.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola!

Aquí estoy de nuevo. Ha sido un capítulo complicado, la verdad, tenía que decidir destinos y nuevas formas de vida (pero estas se verán en el siguiente capítulo), pero tranquilas, que yo termino mis fics sí o sí, además de este ya tengo pensado el final, solo me falta lo de en medio XD. Aprovecho para pedir una actualización por si alguna de las dos autoras lee este fic: ¡Quiero que terminéis el Chat de los patitos calientes! Que ayer lo releí y me partía sola. También me pasé por tu galería en devianart Gritzi y me pareció genial, quería secuestrarme a todos los Heijis, ya podías hacerme uno para mi sola, ja,ja,ja, es broma, es broma, es que una no dibuja muy bien y esas cosas siempre le han dado envidia.

_**CAPITULO 6: DISTINTOS RUMBOS, NUEVAS VIDAS**_

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos?-chilló la chica para que el conductor la escuchase.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas-le contestó Heiji con la voz amortiguada por el casco- agárrate fuerte.

¿Más? Se preguntó ella mientras se agarraba al chico tras un nuevo acelerón. Empezaba a pensar que lo hacía a posta, llevaban más de una hora a toda velocidad en aquella maldita moto, hacía rato que habían dejado la ciudad y el destino era más que incierto. Bueno, al menos para ella, porque él parecía tener las ideas claras en su mente; esas habían sido sus primeras palabras desde que le dio el casco en el garaje, y ella ya no sabía que hacer. Por mucho que ese aviso la hubiese asustado, la ausencia de esa "amenaza" la hacía pensar en otro tema que a su mente le parecía más interesante: Hattori Heiji. Hacía rato que había notado sus abdominales bajo la tela de la oscura camiseta del chico, y las únicas vistas que tenía eran de la amplia espalda que le resultó peligrosamente varonil.

Genial, como si no tuviese suficiente con su al parecer estúpido cerebro, parecía que ciertas sustancias de su cuerpo dormidas durante años empezaban a actuar: las hormonas. Se mordió el labio y agitó la cabeza intentando ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos mucho más dignos de Suzuki que de ella.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó él al notar como el casco había chocado con su espalda un par de veces. Las pequeñas manos de ella se desplazaron hasta su cintura, abriendo el agarre que tenían-Tsk...en seguida haremos una parada, tranquila.

Aceleró más. Sabía que su plan no era el mejor del mundo, pero era el plan que les había tocado seguir: la belle nuit. Había planificado con Shinichi diferentes planes, según el momento del día en que tuviesen que huir de repente, porque eso era algo que sabían de antemano que sucedería. Kudo debía estar en estos momentos en el tren a Kamakura, y ellos en breves tomarían su propio destino. Nadie más sabía de sus planes, sin embargo, sabían que en cuanto llegasen a su destino, deberían llamar a la jefatura y dar el parte de lo que había pasado y mantenerse informado. Aun así, no desvelaría su paradero, no sabía quién podía estar escuchando.

De repente, la velocidad disminuyó y al alzar la cabeza pudo ver el puerto, pocos minutos después pararon en el dique.

-Hemos tenido suerte, parece que los pescadores ya han salido, cuanto menos público mejor-una vez que ambos bajaron, acercó a pulso la moto hasta una pequeña lonja y se puso a maniobrar con la persiana de ésta, hasta que logró abrirla.

-¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer, Heiji?-se abrazó instintivamente, hacía frío y se sentía ligeramente adormecida, tanto, que no se dio cuenta que había llamado al chico por su nombre de pila de nuevo. A la tenue luz de las farolas él pudo ver su cara mientras metía la moto en su lugar. Estaba más pálida de lo habitual, con los ojos semicerrados y oscuras manchas bajo ellos que indicaban la continua carencia de sueño.

-Tranquila, pronto nos iremos, estoy intentando dejar el menor rastro posible-cerró la persiana de nuevo y palmeó sus manos para eliminar la suciedad acumulada de aquel lugar-en cuanto subamos al barco te vas a dormir, tienes cara de muerto viviente.

Ella chasqueó la lengua e intentó ocultarse un poco más en el cuello de su chaqueta, cuando él pasó por su lado comenzó a seguirle. Sus pasos se pararon en uno de los barcos que allí quedaban. No era de gran tamaño, pero al menos contaba con una cabina que en su interior tenía un camastro, un aseo y una pequeña cocina, si aun fogón y una pica se le podía denominar cocina, claro.

-No es muy cómodo, pero cuenta con la mejor tecnología y no dejará rastro-ella asintió cansada e ignorando deliberadamente la mano que el chico le tendía para subir, entró directamente a la cabina, dejando la mochila en una esquina para que no estorbase.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos? ¿Cuánto estaremos en este sitio?-definitivamente el colchón no era el mejor del mundo, pero al notarlo bajo su cuerpo el cansancio acumulado había decidido pasarle factura.

-Iremos por la costa lentos, intentaremos no levantar sospechas- la observó acomodarse en la cama y cerrar los ojos. La imagen que ella había querido mostrar aparecía ante él totalmente resquebrajada, activando su instinto protector- intenta dormir, programaré la ruta y en unos momentos estaremos en marcha.

-Mmm...-murmuró ella en sus últimos momentos de vigilia- ¿A dónde...?

-Mira que eres terca-se quejó mientras empezaba a meter el sinfín de contraseñas que aquel aparato necesitaba para empezar a andar- ¿No querías ver ese maldito torii en el agua? Te pasaste todo un verano hablando de ello...

-Miyajima-suspiró ella antes de quedarse dormida.

Ese era uno de los sitios. Todos aquellos viajes habían sido programados basándose en recuerdos que él tenía de ella. Debían tener once años cuando sus padres planearon el viaje a Miyajima para el festival de Kangen-sai, donde Kazuha esperaba poder ver a Itsukishima, la diosa que veneraban en aquellas tierras. Siempre fue muy ingenua. Pero al igual que muchos de sus planes, éste se había truncado por un caso de un asesino en serie en la región de Nara al que los inspectores Hattori y Toyama fueron llamados, así que la chica se había quejado una y otra vez todo aquel verano. Tan pesada, tan tozuda...que él le prometió que irían juntos algún día. Nunca pensó que sería bajo estas circunstancias, pero al menos, la distraería un poco de toda aquella maldita historia.

Siguió tecleando sin parar durante unos minutos más, agradeciendo el haber dormido en profundidad aquella noche antes de salir corriendo de allí. Tecleó erróneamente el último código...kuso, se había distraído por unos segundos desviando su vista hacia la chica durmiente, percibiendo el ligero temblor en ella. Retomó su labor sin permitir que su mente se fuera por otros derroteros y por fin se pusieron en marcha. Ahora podía retirarse a descansar, contaba con un pequeño aparato que le alertaría de cualquier anomalía.

Entró en la cabina, y percibió como los temblores de ella iban en aumento, a pesar de que empezaba a amanecer, al adentrarse en el mar, el frío aumentaba por momentos y el cuerpo de la chica temblaba cada vez con más fuerza, mientras sus labios adquirían un tono violáceo.

-Kazuha...-la movió ligeramente, intentando despertarla, no podía dormir en esa situación. Ella abrió ligeramente los ojos y miró desorientada alrededor. Observó la espalda del chico, que parecía buscar algo por el lugar, tenía frío, mucho frío, incluso empezaban a dolerle los pies y las manos-mierda, no hay una maldita manta en este barco.

-Frío...-fue lo único que pudo murmurar ella mientras su mandíbula temblaba a su antojo de manera incontrolable, el chico se sentó a su lado, frustrado tras su búsqueda, y se volvió a mirarla: su vista perdida, mientras abrazándose intentaba calmar el temblor de su cuerpo. No lo pensó mucho, y con su carácter impulsivo tomó la opción más básica. Se quitó la cazadora y se tumbó a un lado de ella, pasando un brazo por debajo del cuerpo femenino y acercándolo a él, mientras que con la mano libre los cubría a ambos con su cazadora-No...

-Tsk...estate quieta-la chica empezó a revolverse en sus brazos, intentando separarse de él-si te mueves sólo haces que entre aire frío entre nosotros, y tú no puedes seguir así, o acabarás con una hipotermia. Hagamos una tregua por esta noche.

-No-había dejado de pelear, el calor que el otro cuerpo le ofrecía era tan tentador que su cabezonería sólo podía manifestarse en sus palabras, su cuerpo había tomado su propio camino-intentarás...intentarás...-su mandíbula seguía temblando evitando que pudiese expresarse con facilidad. Él la separó un poco y la observó seriamente.

-Deja de decir idioteces, aho, solo intento que no te mueras, es mi misión ¿Recuerdas?- estaba seguro que si ella no hubiese estado tan débil, hubiera acabado tirado por la borda al primer movimiento. Sin embargo ahí estaba. Se había quedado quieta, contra su pecho, y notaba su respiración algo más relajada sobre su cuello.

-Esto nunca ha pasado-susurró ella antes de ceder totalmente. Él sonrió sin que ella le viera mientras apretaba un poco más sus brazos entorno a su cuerpo, acercándola un poco más. Estaba fría, aunque notaba como progresivamente iba aumentando su temperatura. Era la primera vez que dormían juntos desde que eran críos. Y deseo, antes de dormirse, que sólo fuese la primera de muchas.

* * *

-¡Corre!- Shinichi tiraba de su mano mientras ella conseguía seguirle a duras penas. Habían dejado el coche tirado en un callejón al norte de la ciudad, después él había cambiado la tarjeta de su móvil para llamar a un taxi y éste les había llevado hasta la siguiente estación del tren bala mientras Shinichi buscaba entre diferentes sobres lo que luego resultaron ser los billetes. Y ahora, tras el último aviso de la salida del tren, corrían para llegar a cogerlo. Él subió primero, y cuando las puertas empezaron a cerrarse tiró de la mano que los unía hasta meterla a ella con él. Las puertas se cerraron del todo y Ran se dejó caer contra ellas, intentando recuperar la respiración. Shinichi hacía lo mismo contra una pared lateral del hueco de las maletas, que estaba lleno.

Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con dos ojos azules expectantes: otra vez la estaba observando. Había sido así desde que se habían encontrado, furtivas miradas y escasas palabras.

-Será mejor que vayamos a nuestros asientos, el viaje es largo y quizá podamos dormir un poco.

Dejó que él se adelantase, y cuando tomó asiento, ella se sentó a su lado, al menos así no tendría su mirada penetrante sobre ella.

-¿Hacía mucho que no viajábamos juntos, eh?-comentó él intentando sacar conversación.

-Ellos...¿Estarán bien?-no quería, no quería hablar de su pasado, de lo que fuera que hubiese pasado esos años- Kazu...estoy segura que no ha dormido mucho en los últimos días...y Heiji-kun...a él no le dirá nada.

-¿No confía en él?- la mirada de ella le dio una respuesta negativa- es cierto que a Toyama le pasa algo, es lo normal en esta situación, ese grupo es muy peligroso. He estado hablando con ella...dijo que algo le había ayudado.

-¿Kazuha habló contigo? ¿Qué te dijo?-le miró ansiosa, y él esquivó su mirada, porque la mayor parte de la conversación era información desconocida para ella.

-Está preocupada de que tú y sus padres estéis en peligro por su culpa, hablamos sobre la mejor manera de proteger a las personas que quieres...cada uno tenía distintos puntos de vista.

-¿Tú has pasado por esto?-la miró asombrado, y notó que sus mejillas se enrojecían, como cuando eran unos adolescentes- ¿Hubo algún caso tan peligroso como éste?-la curiosidad podía con ella, porque su mente seguía buscando excusas para perdonarle, olvidar y volver a estar con él de nuevo.

-Cuando tu vida está en juego, ese tipo de cosas es lo único que te importa-dudó, la situación estaba en un punto en que la confesión saldría de manera natural y quizá, sólo quizá, si le daba tiempo a explicarle todo, ella le perdonaría-hubo un tiempo que yo también fui perseguido, y por eso decidí alejarme de alguna forma de todas aquellas personas que me importaban, aunque siempre intentaba saber de ellos.

-¿Fue...hace mucho?-su corazón había empezado a acelerarse, pendiente de la respuesta del chico. Shinichi la cogió por la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle.

-Tú estabas en aquella época, Ran, sabes perfectamente de cuándo estoy hablando.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, manteniendo aquella lucha de miradas: él, intentando hallar comprensión en la mirada femenina; ella, buscando la veracidad en la sinceridad que la mirada de él mostraba. Y había algo, algo que le decía que esa no era la verdad, o al menos no una verdad completa.

-¿Qué me ocultas?-los nervios de él fallaron ante la pregunta y tragó saliva, y ella supo con seguridad que faltaba una pieza de aquella historia.

-Nada, no es nada que tenga que ver con nosotros-masculló él pasando una mano por sus cabellos revueltos.

-Si no fuese nada me lo hubieras dicho Shinichi, antes o ahora-se apoyó en el respaldo dejando la mirada perdida en el paisaje que empezaba a dibujarse con el amanecer- sé que me engañabas, no sé en qué sentido, pero el no saber que hacías me ha hecho imaginarme tantas historias...que ya no se muy bien, si realmente te conocía tanto como creía.

-Me conocías bien, Ran, seguramente solo Hattori me conoce algo más que tú hoy en día, y es porque llevamos viviendo juntos mucho tiempo- se dedicó a fijar su vista en el vacío pasillo- sin embargo, hay cosas que no te podía contar.

-¿Por qué? Era tu mejor amiga, ¿no? Creía que confiabas en mí, no lo entiendo, no entiendo que me pidieses que confiara en ti, en tu ausencia, mientras tú no confiabas en mí lo suficiente como para decirme qué pasaba.

-¡No! ¡No quiero que pienses eso! -la tomó de los hombros de forma brusca, haciendo que quedasen frente a frente- Confiaba en ti... más que en nadie, Ran, pero aquella era la única manera de protegerte...en aquella época sólo era un detective, un crío que no sabía en quién podía confiar y en quién no, y elegí la peor manera posible- tomó aire-sin embargo no me arrepiento, porque pude mantenerte al margen, igual que Toyama está haciendo ahora.

-¡No te atrevas a compararte con ella! Me lo ha contado todo antes de separarnos, no tiene nada que ver con lo que tu hiciste- se soltó enfadada, no soportaba que se metiesen con su amiga, la única junto con Sonoko que la había apoyada en aquella larga espera de hacía años.

-¿Toda la verdad? No digo que Toyama haya hecho lo mismo que yo, la verdad es que ha sido muy inteligente al sacar a sus padres del país y al tenerte a ti en continua vigilancia. Sin embargo, te ha ocultado información para protegerte, igual que hice yo.

-¡Ella no me mentiría!- estaba enfadada. Podía recordar con toda claridad la angustia y el miedo de todos aquellos meses de espera, las lágrimas en solitario, la espera de una llamada, de una carta, de un mensaje...Kazuha había estado allí, igual que ella lo había estado para la de Osaka cuando no pudo soportar los desplantes de su amigo, cuando decidieron poner un punto y aparte en sus vidas.

-Ocultar no es lo mismo que mentir, cuando se miente se hace para protegerse a uno mismo, cuando se oculta algo es para intentar proteger a otros- se acomodó un poco más en su asiento, estaba nervioso, y eso le impedía permanecer en la misma posición todo el tiempo- en este caso, el silencio de ella me ha favorecido. ¿Quieres conocer la verdad, Ran? Podría contarte la parte que ella omitió, porque realmente me afecta más a mí que a ella. Sé que no lo ha hecho para protegerme a mí, sino a ti, cuando comprendió lo que había pasado se volvió loca, se enfrentó a todos los de la reunión, se sintió engañada...pero seguramente lo que más le dolió fue comprender todo lo que pasó en aquella época y no haberse dado cuenta antes de ello. Discutió con Hattori, por no habérselo contado, él solo fue un buen amigo y guardo el secreto...

-¿Qué tiene que ver lo que ella oculta con aquella época? - la cabeza había empezado a dolerle hace rato debido al esfuerzo que intentaba hacer por controlar sus nervios y a la vez deshacer esa tela de araña de secretos y mentiras.

-Si callé en aquel momento fue porque el riesgo era real, igual que es el de Toyama ahora... La verdad puede ser dura...-notó la mano femenina decidida sobre la suya.

-Nunca he sido una cobarde, Shinichi, no voy a empezar a serlo ahora- su rostro decidido le mostró a él lo que los años habían hecho con su amiga, mostrando una madurez que hacía palidecer a aquella madurez prematura que había mostrado a los diecisiete- soy una de vosotros, quiero que contéis conmigo.

Él sonrió, sabiendo lo que se venía encima, pero sintiéndose unido de nuevo a ella por primera vez en años, aun sin saber por cuanto.

-¿Cuánto sabes de la droga APTX 4869?

* * *

No supo cuánto tiempo llevaba despierta, ni siquiera porqué todavía no habría los ojos. Pero se sentía bien: los músculos relajados, el calor justo para seguir durmiendo un rato más...Quizá era la hora de despertarse, abrió un ojo con calma, y tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para enfocar la mancha oscura que se encontraba a centímetros de ella.

-Heiji-susurró. No podía ser otro. ¿Donde demonios estaba? ¿Y qué hacía durmiendo con él? Por unos segundos pensó que estaba en un mundo paralelo, en una dimensión en que él se había enamorado de ella y habían acabado juntos. Le bastaron los mismos segundos para recordar qué realidad era aquella y qué hacían allí.

Observó el rostro relajado del detective, su tez tan bronceada como siempre, su pelo revuelto por el sueño, la barba incipiente...Debía separarse de él, lo antes posible, establecer de nuevo aquella barrera entre ellos. Se sentó en el camastro, sin lograr que los brazos de él la liberaran del todo, resbalando hasta su cintura.

-Ne, Hattori...-balanceó el hombro masculino, sin embargo su dueño parecía ajeno a él. Ella frunció el ceño, maldita sea, intentaba ser amable y ese baka la ignoraba- ¡Hattori, despiértate, aho!

-Tsk, cállate y quédate en la cama, no hay prisa Kazuha-repuso él sin moverse ni un centímetro. Ella empezó a forcejear para liberarse, pero él reaccionó rápidamente y la volteó posicionándose sobre ella- Estate quieta.

Sin embargo, el detective aún estaba medio dormido y dejó libres en su llave las piernas de ella. Si había algo que a Kazuha le molestaba, era el poder que él parecía mostrar en sus encuentros cercanos, así que en cuanto notó que este agarre no era tan firme como los otros subió su pierna doblándola con fuerza.

-Kuso- el de Osaka cayó de lado, sujetando su parte sensible, sobre todo a aquellas horas de la mañana- aho-masculló con voz ahogada- ¿Sabes lo que duele eso?

-Si me hubieses soltado por las buenas nada de esto hubiese pasado- ella se levantó, intentando acomodar sus cabellos totalmente revueltos. Si alguien hubiese llegado en aquel momento y hubiese visto la escena con un par de prendas menos, habría creído encontrarse ante el día después de una noche de pasión activa.

-Joder, eres una bestia- él seguía tendido, observándola. No sabía cuánto había tardado en dormirse, pero su intención de descansar había pasado a segundo plano cuando se le había dado la oportunidad de observar el rostro de ella tan de cerca mientras dormía. Aquello iba a ser duro, largo y doloroso, pero lo de ayer suponía un paso hacia delante, y ahora estaba en sus manos. Era cuestión de tiempo...

-¿Cuál es el plan, Hattori? ¿Cuántos días seguiremos a la deriva?-chilló ella desde cubierta. Él se obligó a levantarse, todavía adolorido.

-Dios, debería haberme quedado con Ran, tú solo me das dolores de cabeza, Kudo tenía razón- buscó la salida, hasta darse cuenta que estaba cerrada por el cuerpo de ella.

-Por mí puedes irte cuando te de la gana.

-Cumplo órdenes.

-Como si nunca te las hubieses saltado- ella le encaraba, una vez más.

-Tsk, como te empeñas en complicar las cosas- haciendo un poco de fuerza la impulsó hacia afuera para lograr salir él también.

-Y tú en no contestar nada, es mi vida ¿Sabes?-puso sus manos en las caderas, en un puchero casi infantil, inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante.

-Intento salvártela, ¿sabes?-la imitó, dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros de ella, haciendo que se echase hacia atrás- está bien, pregunta.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?-se sentó en uno de los bordes de la cubierta, apoyando su espalda en las cuerdas.

-Dos, como mucho tres días- empezó a comprobar los rumbos y las anotaciones que el equipo informático había realizado mientras dormían.

-¿Cuánto nos quedaremos allí?

-Hasta estar seguros de que estés a salvo.

-Es decir, que puede que siempre.

-No hay que ser tan negativa.

-Me cuesta encontrar la parte positiva de todo esto, la verdad.

-¿No la ves?-el chico se levantó de su puesto y se quitó la camiseta rápidamente. Ella se asustó al verle maniobrar con sus pantalones.

-¿Qué...qué demonios haces?- estaba nerviosa, Heiji se había quedado ante ella en unos boxers negros ajustados que dejaban poco a la imaginación. Se sonrojó como una idiota, sin poder evitar que sus alborotadas hormonas llenasen su mente de imágenes poco apropiadas.

-Darte un buen motivo para seguir adelante- le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que ella desviase la mirada hacia otro lado. Aquello era una ventaja, la chica había ganado en decisión y valentía, pero seguía tan tímida como siempre.

-¡Teme!-gritó ella una vez más, dispuesta a pegarle. Él la esquivó y sujetó sus muñecas, haciendo que quedasen de frente y ella tuviese una maravillosa vista de sus pectorales. "Deja de babear y compórtate" se dijo a sí misma.

-El barco es pequeño, si quieres bañarte tendrás que hacerlo en el mar- llevó su mano al elástico de su última prenda.

-¡No!- detuvo la mano de él, haciendo contacto con la piel desnuda de sus caderas. Él se mordió el labio, conteniéndose; ella desvió la mirada- si quieres quitártelo hazlo en el agua.

-Ya- se separó de ella, desconociéndose a sí mismo en los impulsos que dominaban su cuerpo, tan parecidos a los que había sentido la noche anterior en el piso al estar sobre ella- ¡Te espero en el agua!

Se tiró de cabeza, y ella esperó hasta que el moreno subió a la superficie.

-¡Está fría!- gritó el chico con una sonrisa. Siempre tan impulsivo, sin pensar nada.

Se separó un poco del borde. La verdad es que se sentía sucia, aunque el agua helada no le resultaba realmente apetecible, y mucho menos que Heiji la viese en ropa interior. Agitó su cabeza. Lo haría sin pensar, quedaban unos días hasta que llegasen a tierra firme y no iba a estar sin lavarse tanto tiempo. Se quitó la camiseta y el pantalón y se maldijo por llevar aquel conjunto tan revelador.

-¡No mires!-gritó, esperando que él, con un mínimo de educación se voltease. Se olvidó que estaba hablando con Hattori Heiji, donde las palabras sentido común carecían de sentido.

-¡Pero si te vi ayer cuando te cambiaste!-gritó él sin pizca de vergüenza esperando a volver a ver las maravillosas vistas que por descuido de ella vio el día anterior.

-¿Qué? ¡Eres un maldito hentai! ¡Sólo tú eres capaz de ponerte a pensar en estas cosas en el momento que estábamos!- ella asomó la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido y el pelo alborotado por el viento marino- ¡Date la vuelta!

-¡Ni que fueras tan especial! ¡He visto miles de mujeres con menos ropa!-vale, esa ni él se la creía, pero al ver el rosto rabioso de ella se dio cuenta que ella se había creído su mentira.

-¡Que te den a ti y esas mujeres!-ella se irguió para después zambullirse en el agua, dejando a la vista con decisión, todo lo que en un primer momento había intentado ocultar.

-Será tonta-masculló el chico mientras grababa las imágenes de la chica en su memoria fotográfica. Fueron unos segundos, pero pudo percibir las curvas firmes de su pecho y sus caderas, sus largas piernas y su vientre plano- Dios...que bien le queda el negro-hundió la cabeza en el agua intentando calmar un poco sus atropellados pensamientos. Sin embargo, bajo el agua, sus ojos distinguieron borrosos por la salinidad un cuerpo femenino que se desprendía de sus últimas prendas. Tragó duró, olvidándose del aire que había contenido y teniendo que volver rápidamente a superficie- Kuso...-tosió un poco- eso ha estado cerca.

-¿Se puedes hacer que hacías tanto tiempo debajo del agua?- se encontró con el rostro de su amiga cerca, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al saberse que en esos momentos estaba desnuda, y que con solo alargar un brazo...-¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Estabas intentando verme desnuda!-gritó ella llevando los brazos que aguantaban su ropa interior ante su pecho.

-¿Quién querría verte a ti desnuda?-ella se sonrojó y creyó sus palabras, sintiéndose molesta de nuevo, ofendida, insegura...¿A cuántas mujeres habría visto? Sabía por las revistas que no había tenido ninguna relación relevante, pero el chico siempre había estado muy cotizado y sin ella cerca... Seguramente sus palabras eran ciertas, ella a sus ojos sólo sería un cuerpo más, ni siquiera eso, ya que aquellos cuerpos habrían sido vistos desde el deseo y el suyo...

-Está bien- trepó por la escalera de cuerda, dándole la espalda, sin importarle ya su desnudez, su vergüenza, él no la veía de esa manera, nunca la vería así...sólo jugaba con ella, como hacía años, sólo que los piques infantiles se habían convertido en juegos de adultos, unos juegos demasiado peligrosos y para los que no estaba preparada ya que carecía de la experiencia necesaria- tranquilo que no tendrás que verme nunca.

Desapareció por la cubierta. ¿Qué había hecho? Lo que había avanzado acababa de tirarlo por la alcantarilla. Pero qué querían, es difícil pensar cuando la sangre no llega al cerebro. Maldijo en voz baja por su mala suerte ¿Y por qué demonios si el agua estaba tan fría podía estar empalmado de esa manera?

* * *

Los ojos de ella le miraban cristalizados sin pestañear, y el temía que la fortaleza que había mostrado mientras escuchaba se hiciese añicos en cualquier momento. Había permanecido callada desde el inicio del relato, y ahora, en la ronda final, la de peligro mortal, ella parecía adivinar el destino de sus palabras, la verdad a desvelar. Restregó sus palmas húmedas contra el pantalón, en un intento de calmarse, sin embargo el efecto fue nulo.

-¿Conan- kun?- ante aquel susurro su corazón se aceleró sin remedio, recordando todos aquellos momentos en el pasado en los que ella había estado a punto de descubrirlo, una y otra vez, se había escapado, pero esta vez no.

-Lo siento, Ran-dijo confirmando las dudas de ella. Ran enterró el rostro entre las manos y lloró desconsoladamente, mientras él se quedó estático, sin saber bien que hacer. Poco a poco, con movimientos más robotizados que humanos la cogió en brazos y la posicionó contra su pecho. Notó como su camisa se iba empapando poco a poco- lo siento- murmuraba de vez en cuando intentando cesar el continuo llanto de su amiga, sin saber qué pasaría después.

Y empezó a oír algo, sin saber muy bien que era, un sonido distinto al ruido anterior. Sólo entonces se atrevió a separar un poco a la chica de él para observar su rostro compungido, sin embargo, encontró una enorme sonrisa en el rostro anegado de lágrimas. Ran se estaba riendo.

-Eras tú...siempre...siempre estuviste ahí- era una alivio.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaban aquellas palabras, del poder que el APTX ejercía sobre el cuerpo humano, y la relación que podía tener con lo sucedido en aquella época, solo el nombre del niño acudió a sus labios, y después la revelación a su mente. Y se sintió traicionada, porque él había estado siempre allí, y sus desvelos habían sido en vano, todo aquel dolor...pero esa sensación fue suplantada rápidamente por la de alivio y una extraña felicidad. Nunca la había abandonado, nunca, se había quedado a su lado, porque ella era lo más importante a proteger. No había habido historias con mujeres mayores, con asesinos en serie...con miles de personajes que su mente había creado para atormentarla. Estaba ahí, intentando salir adelante, sin apoyo, con a penas diecisiete años y un secreto tan increíble, que ella hubiese dudado de la historia aunque la hubiese escuchado de sus propios labios en su momento. Se sentía bien, porque por fin la historia estaba completa, y porque por fin él, había vuelto a confiar en ella. Era una felicidad extraña, con un cierto amargor por aquellos años sufridos en la ignorancia y el desconcierto, pero ellos tampoco habían sido normales nunca.

-¿Estás...estás bien, Ran?- con un pañuelo secó sus lágrimas, aun sin comprender el extraño comportamiento de ella. Estaba preparado para otro gran golpe como cuando se reencontraron, para lágrimas, para salidas airadas...pero no estaba preparado para aquella maravillosa sonrisa.

-Sí...es un alivio-hipó involuntariamente por las lágrimas que ahora se esforzaba por contener-gracias, gracias por confiar en mí.

-Gracias a ti, Ran, por creer en mí- la abrazó esta vez con fuerza, como había querido hacer durante años. Ella era tan perfecta, aun mucho mejor de lo que recordaba- lo siento, siento haberte mentido, siento que nos tuviésemos que separar...-ella silenció su discurso con el dedo índice en sus labios.

-Eso ya pasó-la sonrisa volvió a adornar sus labios, y él suspiró aliviado, aunque seguía sintiéndose culpable- ¿Cómo...cómo recuperaste tu cuerpo?

-Es lo que te contamos, el antídoto que descubrió Kazuha, hará dos o tres años, por el que ahora la buscan.

-¿Ella te ayudó?

-Ella no lo sabía, lo descubrió el otro día. Investigó las fórmulas y dio con la droga y el antídoto, es la única persona que queda viva capaz de realizarlo.

-Kazuha...¿Realmente está en peligro, verdad?- él afirmó con la cabeza, aunque habían intentado quitarle importancia la situación era realmente grave- ¿Crees que Heiji-kun podrá protegerla?

-No lo dudo- afirmó con una sonrisa, intentando transmitirle algo de esperanza- el problema será en quién le protegerá a él de ella.

Ambos rieron, liberando un poco la tensión acumulada, mientras el tren se detenía poco a poco en una nueva estación: Kamakura.

-Shinichi...-la voz de ella le hizo girarse en la estación casi vacía. Y la vio allí, tan ella, que no pudo evitar sonreírla feliz.

-Sí, ¿Ran?- y no lo volvió a ver venir, el puño de la karateka se volvió a incrustar en su cara. Él chocó con una pared cercana, cayendo al suelo. Se sobó el trasero a dolorido, y al tocar su mejilla no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor, no entendía nada- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Eso es por todas las veces que te aprovechaste de ser un niño para verme desnuda, Kudo- y se giró dándole la espalda, tomando el camino a la salida. El sonrió mientras se levantaba, aquel momento de dolor había merecido la pena por todos aquellos momentos del pasado.

Nadie se fijó en la sonrisa de la chica que salía presurosa de la estación, todo porque su baka Shinichi estaba de vuelta.


	7. Chapter 7

Wola a todos!

Antes que nada ¡Feliz Navidad! Y como no creo que nos veamos hasta por lo menos mediados de enero ¡Feliz año nuevo! No soy de notas finales, así que expondré aquí algunos pequeños detalles del nuevo capítulo. Por un lado los nombres: Shizuka significa algo así como calmado, educado; mientras que Takeshi significa hombre fuerte; así que creo que está muy claro porqué elegí esos nombres. Akira y Keiko son complementarios, pero no recuerdo ya su significado, una vez más dejo ver mis favoritismo, ¿No? Ja,ja,ja, qué queréis que haga, una no elige a quién quiere XD. Las otras palabras que quizá os sean desconocidas son shujin (marido) y kanai (mujer), espero que la traducción sea la adecuada, los traductores de la red me han llegado a dar hasta veinte nombres distintos. Este capítulo es un poco menos "apasionado" que el anterior, pero espero que os guste.

En breves publicaré un three-shot del que ya tengo escrito el primer capítulo. Por supuesto Heiji-Kazu y en menor medida Shin- Ran. Asi que ya os dejo leer, ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!

_**CAPITULO 7: VINCULOS FAMILIARES**_

Tres días y catorce horas. Hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas y suspiró una vez más. No soportaba el silencio, y ella lo sabia, así como él sabía que ese era su castigo por quién sabe qué. Había intentado entablar conversación un par de veces sobre la comida, sobre lo que había pasado, sobre lo que habría de pasar, y ella simplemente se iba y le ignoraba. Dormía cuando él estaba despierto, y se sentaba en cubierta mientras él dormía, o mientras hacía que dormía.

Porque el sueño le había abandonado con frecuencia aquellos días, así que en silencio la observaba por la puerta abierta en cubierta, sentada abrazando sus piernas, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y el pelo volando a voluntad del viento. La vio tan inaccesible, tan etérea, que tuvo miedo de verdad por unos segundos, pánico, pánico de que terminase como terminase aquella historia, iba a perderla de nuevo y para siempre. Años atrás era distinto, sabía hasta dónde llegaba el límite, y jugaba peligrosamente con esa frontera. Ahora desconocía esos puntos, a decir verdad sabía poco de ella. Ni siquiera sabía todavía porqué se había marchado, porqué le odiaba. Había sentido el impulso de enfrentarse, de cogerla y obligarla a hablar antes de que toda aquella historia terminase y desapareciese de nuevo, de abrazarla tan fuerte, que luchase contra él para liberarse y le insultase y le golpease, no le importaba, porque eso significaría que ella estaría ahí.

Pero el tiempo se acababa y pronto tendrían que tomar tierra, y antes de eso, tenían que hablar y abrir el maldito sobre que Kudo había escondido en un cajón del barco, con su documentación y sus nuevas identidades.

-Kazuha-sabía que no tendría respuesta y se exasperó un poco más, ¿Por qué era tan terca?- Kazuha, joder, esto no es una broma-se levantó de su posición y se sentó en la cama que ocupaba ella, se giró hasta quedar boca arriba, con los cabellos extendidos sobre la almohada le miraba desafiante-tenemos que hablar de lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora.

La observó fruncir el ceño y desviar la mirada, soltando un leve suspiro.

-Dentro de unas horas llegaremos a Miyajima, deberíamos hablar de qué vamos a hacer allí, esto es una misión, deja de comportarte como una maldita cría-al parecer el comentario no le hizo gracia, ya que el ceño se incrementó y su mirada se endureció.

-Habla-ordenó cuando él creía que de nuevo no iba a contestar. Se levantó de la cama y rebuscó en su mochila el sobre sellado, volviendo a tomar asiento en ésta. Rompió el sobre y empezó a sacar los nuevos pasaportes y la documentación que necesitaban. Leyó con rapidez, sintiéndose observado en todo momento. Odiaba a Kudo, odiaba su intuición y su sagacidad, pero lo que más odiaba era la habilidad innata que tenía para tocarle los...

-Kudo está loco-se quejó tendiéndole el papel a ella. La chica se mostraba reticente, había perdonado tantas veces a Heiji sus ofensas en el pasado, que desde que decidió dar un cambio a su vida se juró a sí misma que nunca dejaría que la volviesen a tratar así. Y ahí estaba, observando la mano del que otra vez había tirado su autoestima por los suelos, y al que su orgullo se negaba a perdonar. Pero esta vez era cuestión de supervivencia, se justificó a sí misma, y él lo sabía, porque el silencio le había ido consumiendo a él poco a poco, lo había podido ver en su rostro cansado, en su incesante movimiento en la cama, en los absurdos intentos de sacarle conversación...quizá él había aprendido un poco. Y sólo por ese quizá y por la constancia de que necesitaba proteger su vida tomó el papel y se dispuso a leerlo.

Kawasawa Shizuka. Ciudad de nacimiento: Kyoto. Edad: 25años. Fecha de nacimiento: 84/01/02

Kawasawa Takeshi. Ciudad de nacimiento:Kyoto. Edad: 27años. Fecha de nacimiento:82/07/11

Estado civil...¿Qué demonios...?

Ojalá te pudras en el infierno Kudo.

-¡Achuuuu!

-Debes haber pillado un resfriado-Ran le tendió un pañuelo al chico. Él se sonó con fuerza mientras que memorizaba la dirección del papel e intentaba situarse en el plano.

-Gracias, según este plano la casa está a un par de manzanas-señaló al frente. Ella afirmó con la cabeza. Siguieron el camino en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

Shinichi se sentía tan aliviado...Dios, no se sentía así desde antes de lo del Tropical Land, como si se hubiese quitado un montón de años de encima. Y aun así había perdido el tiempo. Sin embargo, aquellos años le habían hecho buscarle el aspecto positivo a las cosas. Si Ran no se hubiese marchado, si Kazuha no se hubiese marchado, ellos no se hubieran ido, Miyano no habría vuelto con la organización, Kazuha no habría entrado en la policía, no habría encontrado a Miyano, no habría encontrado el antídoto...

-Aquí es-señaló el pequeño bloque de pisos de hormigón que estaba sorprendentemente bien cuidado, con una gran zona de acceso elevada y ajardinada.

-No me esperaba algo tan bueno, la verdad, creía que tendríamos que escondernos en algún cuchitril-comentó ella mientras le seguía y observaba hacia arriba sorprendida.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? El G.S. es de la opinión que la ocultación supone adaptarse lo mejor al medio, si vamos a una casa medio abandonada en la que nunca hay nadie, los vecinos sospecharían, este bloque es de alquiler para gente joven que ha venido a trabajar a la zona-llegaron al portal y él abrió con la misma tranquilidad con la que entraría en su propia casa.

-¿Como nosotros?

-Como nosotros-afirmó él con una sonrisa- así que si eres tan amable de revisar el correo, encontraremos la documentación que necesitamos, es el apartamento 5G.

Ella se acercó con la llave que el chico le había tendido y dejó vagar su mirada por el sinfín de casetones situados frente a los ascensores.

5G

Ushiba Akira

Ushiba Keiko

-¿Compartimos apellido?-preguntó ella mientras abría el buzón y sacaba un voluminoso sobre.

-Sé lo mismo que tú hasta que abramos ese paquete, y ponga lo que ponga, deberás agradecérselo a Hattori-le arrebató el sobre de las manos.

Tomaron el ascensor sin mediar palabra, los dos estaban impacientes por descubrir algo más de sus nuevas identidades y a la vez inquietos por la incertidumbre ante esta nueva experiencia de convivencia. El ascensor llegó a su piso y abrió las puertas con un leve pitido. No tuvieron que andar mucho hasta llegar a su puerta, y ambos cogieron aire antes de abrirla.

Era un apartamento moderno, de estética minimalista y colores monocromáticos, lo básico pero de último diseño, un baño, un salón con cocina integrada compartimentada por unos paneles móviles y una habitación a cada lado del salón con el espacio reducido a la mínima expresión.

-Wow-dijo ella dejando su mochila en el suelo,sobre la moqueta blanca.

-Me has quitado las palabras de la boca-los dos permanecían de pie en el mismo sitio, aun impactados por aquella estética a la que no estaban acostumbrados- es interesante, ¿Y qué tal si abrimos esto?

Ambos tomaron asiento en un gran sofá de estructura metálica y tejido negro. Él abrió con rapidez el sobre, dejó a un lado los pasaportes y empezó a leer con avidez la información a recordar, pasándole las hojas a ella a medida que acababa.

-¿Hermanos?-preguntó ella extrañada.

-Eso es, tú eres la mayor, según parece eres una cocinera experta en comida tradicional, trabajarás en el restaurante Usagi, quizá deberíamos cambiar un poco nuestra apariencia, seguramente mamá allá dejado preparado parte de sus disfraces en algún armario de estos.

-¿Tu madre? Creí que esto era cosa del G.S.

-Ya sabes lo que le gusta meterse en todo, y en cuanto se enteró de la historia y que seguramente tendríamos que huir en cualquier momento y escondernos, se ofreció a colaborar en la creación de nuestros nuevos personajes.

-Pero, ¿Cómo sabía...?

-No sabía que acabaríamos aquí, teníamos muchos escondites preparados, así que seguramente papá se llevará una maravillosa sorpresa cuando le llegue el recibo del banco de la tarjeta.

-¿Qué tal están?

-Ya los conoces, de un lado para otro y de vez en cuando metiéndose en la vida de su único hijo para volverle loco, como si no fuese suficiente con lo que tengo-dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con gesto cansado.

-Shinichi...¿Ellos saben que yo...?

-Sí, claro, mi madre se puso como loca, estuvo a punto de presentarse en casa de improviso para verte, me ha hecho jurarle que cuando acabe todo esto iremos con ellos a cenar...y eso que ni siquiera sabía si me seguirías hablando-se giró a mirarla, y ella sonrió.

-No pongas esa cara de cordero a medio morir, Shinichi, agradece tu suerte, debía haberte pateado el culo como me dijo Kazuha-se puso seria, dolía un poco, pero el tenerle ahí otra vez, como siempre, la hacía sonreír más de lo que quería.

-Esa mujer es una mala influencia en tu vida-sentenció el chico rolando los ojos.

-Es curioso, según ella tú eres una mala influencia en la mía-ambos rieron con ganas.

-Me gustaría ver su cara cuando lea su "nueva vida"-Shinichi rió más fuerte ante la mirada de duda de Ran. No deseaba estar en la piel del de Osaka, seguramente estaría a varios pies bajo tierra, y si sobrevivía, sería algo muy interesante- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a elegir algo de lo que dejó esa loca actriz que tengo por madre?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y fue rumbo a la habitación. Él rió un poco más. Lo que era seguro era que se había encargado de "reforzar" la relación de los de Osaka. "Te la devuelvo, Toyama; suerte, Hattori" fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de seguir a su amiga.

-¡Lo voy a matar! ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de ese idiota para...para poner...? ¡Agh!- la vena del cuello de Kazuha estaba a punto de explotar, mientras Heiji la observaba a una distancia prudencial. Notó como ella giraba el cuello en su dirección y sintió miedo, parecía la niña del exorcista con cinco posesiones encima y un mal día de regla- ¡Tú! ¡Seguro que tú has tenido algo que ver en esta tontería! ¿A quién se le ocurre que tú y yo...? ¡Lo mato! Si Ran no lo hace primero,lo mato yo, ¿Dónde perdió la última neurona que le quedaba?

-Kazuha-la mirada de ella lo fusiló como una ametralladora, como si quisiese acabar con él una y otra vez y aún no fuese suficiente-he abierto el sobre delante de ti y...

-Vale, vale, déjate de chorradas, vamos a tranquilizarnos-él enarcó una ceja, la única que estaba histérica era ella, él lo único que hacía era temer por su vida mientras la observaba andar de un lado a otro nerviosa- ¿Cuánto queda para llegar?

-Según el ordenador un par de horas.

-Bien-se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama y se pasó una mano por el cabello nervioso,exhaló e inhaló unas cuantas veces intentando calmarse-¿Debemos actuar desde que toquemos tierra?

-No creo, vamos a llegar a las cuatro de la mañana, y la casa está lo suficientemente cerca como para no llamar la atención de nadie-le mostró el plano, ella asintió con la cabeza, aparentemente algo mas tranquila. Kazuha dejó caer la cabeza entre sus brazos que estaban apoyados sobre sus piernas y suspiró sonoramente.

-No va a funcionar, ¿Has leído todo eso? Yo no soy ese tipo de mujer-afirmó con una mueca.

-Créeme, eso es algo que tengo bastante claro, no te puedo imaginar como una mujer tradicional de Kyoto de refinada educación.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?

-No estoy insinuando nada, es algo que tú y yo sabemos, no eres exactamente una mujer...-pensó un poco buscando la palabra adecuada-tradicional.

-Que sepas que en Europa una mujer con carácter es una mujer tradicional, a muchos les gusta-se defendió ella.

-No lo niego...pero no necesitamos "esa" mujer tradicional, sino una japonesa, educada, tímida, sosegada, complaciente...

-Una criada querrás decir, ¿No hemos evolucionado nada? ¿Qué clase de arquetipos estamos defendiendo?

-Oye,no conviertas esto en una discusión estúpida, a mí esto me gusta tan poco como a ti, pero Kudo aunque sea un idiota sabe muy bien lo que hace-ella iba a replicar algo pero él se adelantó-ellos saben cómo eres, y así te buscarán, lo más sensato era crear un personaje totalmente distinto a ti, además, quedándote en casa conseguiremos que menos gente te conozca con la excusa de una mujer tradicional ocupándose de sus labores.

-Pero...¡Eso es algo imposible! ¡Sabes tan bien como yo que desprecio ese rol! ¡No puedo actuar 24 horas al día! ¡Es algo que me repatea!-pegó una patada al suelo y volvió a levantarse golpeando una de las paredes de madera.

-Me da igual si puedes, lo harás-se levantó con decisión y se acercó a ella, bloqueándola contra la pared-voy a salvarte, vamos a salir vivos de ésta, y me da igual si tenemos que hacer de matrimonio, de travestis o de Reyes de Shava, ¡Vamos a hacerlo! ¡Y les cogeremos! -sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros, incluso podía distinguir aquellas pequeñas motas pardas de sus iris verdes-luego...luego ya veremos- se separó lentamente, temiendo una reacción violenta de ella, sin embargo ella permaneció estática mirándole.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, ese torrente de sentimientos que la hacían estar en una constante ruleta rusa. Había muchas cosas que odiaba: su sonrisa de superioridad, su prepotencia, su soberbia, que bajase su autoestima a bajo mínimos, que diese por seguro que siempre iba a estar ahí...pero lo que más odiaba era eso, que su corazón palpitase más fuerte al ver la decisión que él mostraba ante un caso, sobretodo si por una vez el caso era ella. Y toda la fuerza de voluntad acumulada durante días de mutismo acabó por la borda una vez más. Estúpida, era una auténtica estúpida.

En ese momento, mientras el agitaba su pelo ligeramente sonrojado por quién sabe qué y evitaba su mirada, decidió que volvería al plan inicial. Cuando todo eso acabase, si es que terminaba de forma positiva, se iría. No quería volver a verle. Empezaría de nuevo, esta vez sin exponerse, algún laboratorio químico, tal vez al norte, Sapporo estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Osaka para desaparecer. Sin embargo sabía que esta vez quizá sería más difícil, Ran, la persona en la que se había apoyado para seguir adelante, podía no estar esta vez ahí con ella. Pero si había algo que la caracterizaba, era su tozudez, así que tomó esta decisión como algo irrefutable, pasase lo que pasase. Siempre podía verse con Ran de vez en cuando, su amistad no tenía nada que ver en todo eso.

-Está bien-dijo saliendo por la pequeña puerta del cuarto a cubierta. Fue entonces cuando lo vio: alto, firme, de un brillante color dorado provocado por la luz artificial y el reflejo del agua. Aquel toori era parte de sus sueños de niña, y sonrió irónica al comprobar que por una vez en su vida Hattori había cumplido una de sus promesas.

-¡Vaya! Es realmente espectacular-él se encontraba apoyado en la puerta, observando el mismo espectáculo que ella. Le sonrió, recordando perfectamente a aquel niño esmirriado de tez bronceada que la arrastraba a la búsqueda de casos inexistentes en las bochornosas tardes de verano. Aquel verano ella había sido particularmente insistente con ver Miyajima, pero eran demasiado pequeños para ir solos y él había prometido llevarla. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces? Le costaba mucho reconocerse en aquella niña.

-¿Parece que cumples alguna promesa, eh, Hattori?-él la miró y amplió su sonrisa. Por fin hacía bien algo, que con relación a Kazuha, eso era un gran paso. O al menos eso pensaba, si supiese todo lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica...

-Vamos a tomar tierra enseguida, estaría bien ir recogiendo un poco para instalarnos lo antes posible.

-Claro...lo que digas Takeshi-kun-él se giró rápidamente y la miró sorprendido, ella rió y le golpeó el hombro-será mejor que te empieces acostumbrar, en cuanto pisemos Miyajima me convertiré en Kawasawa Shizuka, no pienso dejar mi vida en un descuido.

-Mmm...me parece bien, mi madre ha mandado algunos kimonos y la madre de Kudo ha dejado maquillaje y pelucas...quizá, podrían ser útiles.

-Ya, lo que tú digas, mientras te afeites esa horrible barba de tres días-señaló su cara poniendo cara de asco.

-Lo siento, koishi, pero esto forma parte de mi nuevo aspecto-se giró para mirarse en el espejo y se acarició la barba-yo creo que me queda francamente bien, me da cierto atractivo.

-Has utilizado el verbo correcto, Hattori, creer, porque te queda fatal, es que... me recuerdas a mi padre, no puede haber algo menos anti morbo que eso para una chica.

-¿Acaso te tengo que dar morbo, Shizuka-chan?-ese tonillo otra vez. Quien juega con fuego...

-Sería una pena que mi marido no me...-acarició su rostro dejando que su mano se deslizase con suavidad por su cuello-cuidase adecuadamente. No me gustaría...tener que buscar a otro que me cuidase.

-Ajá...¿Y en qué sentido debo cuidarla señora Kawasawa?-atrapó la mano aventurera de Kazuha y se la llevó a los labios, esperando una respuesta. Estaba seguro que la bipolaridad de ella le iba a volver loco, pero mientras ella plantease el juego, él jugaría. Los planes se vieron interrumpidos por un súbito vaivén del barco provocado por el choque de éste con el muelle. Ella huyó por debajo de su brazo derecho antes de que él reaccionase y tomó su mochila.

-Tendrás que descubrirlo, Takeshi-kun-su voz había cambiado, era ella, pero su forma de hablar era pausada y susurrante, lejos de los chillidos habituales y marcando el acento de Kansai. La vio amarrar con agilidad el barco y saltar a tierra- No me hagas esperar, por favor.

Él tomó su mochila y volvió a sonreír, nunca dejaba de sorprenderle. Por una vez estaba de acuerdo con Kudo: sería realmente interesante vivir con Kawasawa Shizuka.

-¿Qué te parece?-Ran se había colocado una peluca rubia que hacía un recogido desenfadado y había aplicado algo de maquillaje en el rosto. Al girarse, Shinichi empezó a reírse- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó volteándose al espejo y analizando su rostro en el espejo.

-¡Estás idéntica a tu madre! Ja,ja,ja-siguió riéndose el chico. Ella analizó su imagen en el espejo y se dio cuenta que el detective tenía razón, sólo faltaban sus gafas.

-¿Y qué esperabas?

-Nada, nada, es mucho mejor que te parezcas a Eri que a Kogoro-ella frunció el ceño y volvió a observar su reflejo, tenía un aire sofisticado y elegante similar al de su madre, ¿Sólo con un tinte de pelo y un poco de maquillaje podía conseguir eso?- Te prefiero de morena.

-Ya...pero no está mal un cambio de vez en cuando,¿no?-pasó a elegir la ropa, algo sport pero elegante- ¿Tú ya te has decidido por algo?

-Ya que somos hermanos, creo que mi pelo debería aclararse también.

-¿Cómo Hakuba?

-No me compares con ese idiota-dijo colocándose la peluca con maestría, había sido demasiadas veces el conejillo de indias de su madre como para no saber cómo colocar una peluca para que pasase por su pelo real.

Se giró a mirarla y vio que algunos mechones castaños se escapaban de la peluca rubia, se acercó hasta ella y le quitó la peluca, para volver a colocársela y ajustarla perfectamente a su cabeza, para ello, los brazos de él a ambos lados de ella trabajaban afanosamente, y sólo cuando su objetivo fue cumplido se dio cuenta que la frente de la chica se encontraba a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Dejó que sus ojos bajasen más abajo, rompiendo un poco la distancia, lo suficiente para verla, los ojos azules se mantenían espectantes, y las mejillas ruborizadas le daban el aspecto angelical que siempre la había caracterizado. No supo de donde salía aquella fuerza, ni de donde salió el coraje para hacerlo, pero al siguiente instante estaba besando sus labios desenfrenadamente.

La fuerza que aplicaba quizá fuera excesiva, pero se vio correspondido rápidamente por ella. Los labios se abrieron permitiendo la fusión de sus lenguas, en un movimiento aún más ávido que el anterior, él la sujetaba por el cuello para profundizar más, ella se aferraba con fuerza de sus hombros para mantenerse a su altura. Dicen que todo lo bueno termina pronto, y el timbre de la puerta dio fin al momento, sacándolos a los dos de su burbuja.

Nerviosos, se separaron sin mirarse, y sin hablar, escondieron con rapidez las maletas que seguían en la puerta y cerraron la puerta de aquel cuarto que estaba patas arriba. Se observaron en el espejo del salón para asegurarse que las pelucas se mantenían en su sitio. Ella decidió irse al baño a echarse algo de agua a la cara mientras él iba a abrir la puerta, sus labios estaban hinchados por la fricción, y después de mojarse la cara, no pudo evitar llevarse los dedos a los labios incrédula. ¿Él la había besado?

-¿Ushiba-san? Por fin nos conocemos, mi nombre es Matsumoto Rin y soy su vecina de al lado.

-Oh, es un placer conocerla, Matsumoto-san.

-Llámeme Rin, por favor.

-Claro, tú también puedes llamarme Akira.

Ran se asomó lo suficiente para ver la despampanante morena que ahora ocupaba la puerta, piernas largas, ropa ajustada, voz melosa...fue en ese momento que su vecina la vio y estuvo obligada a salir a saludar.

-Dejadme presentaros, Rin-san, ella es Ushabi Keiko- el gesto de la morena se torció por un segundo- mi hermana.

Ran vio la sonrisa curvada en los labios de su vecina, y su instinto femenino le dijo que Matsumoto Rin estaba encantada con la idea de que ella fuese solo eso. Su hermana.

Entraron en la pequeña casa tradicional de dos pisos en silencio absoluto. Heiji encendió la luz de la entrada para poder orientarse un poco, se descalzaron y empezaron a deslizar puertas, fisgando aquí y allá.

-Me recuerda un poco a tu casa-Kazuha se dejó caer al lado de Heiji junto al recién encendido kotatsu.

-¿Te refieres a la de Osaka?-miró a su alrededor dudando por unos segundos-tiene un aire.

Fue entonces que la chica se fijó en el enorme baúl a un lado de la estancia y decidió acercarse gateando.

-Es de mi madre, están algunos kimonos de cuando era joven-ella abrió el cofre con cuidado y su cara se iluminó como si acabase de descubrir un tesoro. Siempre había admirado los kimonos de la madre de Hattori, de un corte perfecto y estampados trabajados eran de un gusto exquisito, pero no había que olvidar que era hija de una de las mejores familias de Kyoto, aunque hubiese dejado todo para seguir al padre de Heiji.

-Un momento...tu madre-se volvió a mirarle, todavía sorprendida, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?-el nombre de tu madre es Shizuka...¿Por qué yo...?

-Seguramente sea uno de los estúpidos juegos de Kudo, no le hagas mucho caso- se acercó a donde estaba ella y removió un poco las prendas hasta sacar uno de los kimonos al completo, con cuidado de no arrugar el resto. Los rasgos infantiles de Kazuha no tardaron en salir a la luz, los ojos brillantes, la sonrisa dulce, los movimientos en sus brazos que demostraban una ilusión largo tiempo olvidada-pensé que éste te gustaría especialmente.

Ella lo tomó con sumo cuidado. Había adorado ese kimono desde que tenía uso de razón. Lo había visto en contadas ocasiones, pero cada vez que lo veía se quedaba maravillada. Era de un color aguamarina satinado, con detalles en un color entre plateado y gris azulado a conjunto con el obi de detalles en gris medianoche. Recordaba una de las ocasiones en las que la madre de Hattori lo había llevado, y cómo ante la expectación de ella le había susurrada: "Tranquila, me aseguraré de que un día acabe en tus manos, pequeña".

Y ahora estaba en sus manos. Se deslizó con cuidado por la habitación y deslizó la puerta corredera. Heiji la siguió hasta ver como se encerraba en el baño.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a crear a su esposa, Takeshi-kun-contestó a través de la puerta con esa voz característica de su nueva personalidad- sería mejor que preparases un té y esperes en el comedor, esto llevará un rato y no me gustaría que se cansase ante la puerta, siéntase libre, está en su casa.

Heiji enarcó una ceja y se frotó el cabello desconcertado, aún así hizo lo que ella le había indicado. Se preparó un té instantáneo y tomando un cojín se tumbó en el suelo del comedor, intentando memorizar el máximo posible de la información de sus vidas. Oyó el agua caer en el baño al llenarse la tina y supo que todo aquello iba para largo, así que retomó los papeles. Por una vez se alegraba de la insistencia de su progenitora en grabarle y hacerle fotos constantemente, había aprendido lo suficiente de fotografía para hacerse pasar por un experto de la profesión. Rió al leer cómo se habían conocido, maldito Kudo, así que él también se había dado cuenta en Kyoto que aquella niña era Kazuha...no debía extrañarle, era casi tan bueno como él.

Se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta. No soñó nada en específico, la típica nebulosa de sensaciones que mezclan la consciencia y la inconsciencia en un sin nada. Despertó al sentir un pequeño toque en el hombro. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que notó fue la deslumbrante luz de la lampara sobre él, cegándolo por unos segundos: se había dormido boca arriba. Rodó hacia su costado y empezó a levantarse con pesadez, sin embargo, en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en la figura a su lado se quedó quieto y parpadeó un par de veces, sintiéndose aun más desorientado.

Se parecía a una muñeca de recuerdo que había comprado de pequeño en su primer viaje a Kyoto. La chica estaba de rodillas, sentada sobre sus piernas, con la vista baja, y las manos delante de ella extendidas, pero no fue la postura de ella lo que le sorprendió. Su cabello castaño oscuro totalmente liso sin la más mínima ondulación, era brillante y parecía de tacto suave, a su vez desprendía un suave aroma a jazmín. El flequillo, recto a la altura de las cejas, velaba el rostro femenino dándole un aspecto misterioso. Su tez, pálida y de aspecto nacarado, no presentaba ninguna imperfección a la vista. Sus labios, pequeños y ligeramente gruesos, se veían resaltados por un color rojizo que parecía natural aunque fuese del todo imposible. El quimono, de colores azulados y grises, le hizo tomar un poco de conciencia de ante quién se encontraba, mientras lo único que desvelaba del cuerpo de la mujer era su blanco y largo cuello y sus delicadas y pequeñas manos.

Ante el silencio en el que el permanecía, ella elevó la vista una fracción de segundo para ver qué pasaba, encontrándose con la mirada confusa del de Osaka. Eso bastó para sacarle del trance al reconocer los ojos de ella, delineados con khol, en aquella mujer que parecía desconocida hasta el momento.

-¿Kazuha?

-Takeshi-kun, shujin, cuida de mí de ahora en adelante, onegai shimasu- y ante la estatua del moreno, hizo una elegante reverencia. Heiji la miró atónito, para colocarse en la misma posición de ella y responder su reverencia.

-Hai, Shizuka-chan-se sonrojó levemente y escondió aun más la cabeza en la reverencia para pronunciar aquella palabra con adoración- kanai.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola!

¿Qué decir? No tengo ninguna excusa, la verdad, sólo decir, que el pisar el lugar donde discurren la vida de los personajes me ha hecho pensar, y saber qué quería escribir. Adoro Osaka. Lamentablemente a la vuelta de mi maravilloso viaje me he visto obligada a trabajar sin descanso para ponerme al día, y en cuanto he tenido un rato, me he puesto a ello. He tardado en escribirlo más de lo que esperaba, no sé si es que soy muy lenta con el ordenador o que mi mente a decidido trabajar a otra velocidad. Pensaba actualizar mis dos fics y escribir algo más y seguramente me tenga que conformar con actualizar solo éste, pero bueno, algo es algo. Espero que os guste el capítulo. Como siempre a mí no me gusta mucho cómo ha quedado, pero creo que he llegado a ser una inconformista nata y sino no publicaría nada, así que ahí va. Por último decir que en este capítulo hay unas cuantas alusiones a la película 7 de DC "Cruce en la antigua capital", así que si no la habéis visto y sois fans de esta pareja, no tiene perdón de ningún tipo. ¡Vedla!

_**CAPITULO 8: SOSPECHAS**_

Cuando aceptó con sumisión aquel nuevo rol en su vida, no sabía lo duro que sería. Había supuesto que se parecería a la máscara que había creado a través de los años para protegerse y que tan bien se adaptaba a ella. Y una vez más, se había equivocado. Kawasawa Shizuka era demasiado para ella. Su personalidad sumisa, siempre constante y predecible chocaba con su espíritu volátil y contestatario que había tenido desde siempre, y que así seguiría.

Por eso, despertaba antes del amanecer para practicar lo que podía de aikido en el salón de su casa, mientras su "esposo" dormía. A pesar del anonimato nocturno, la gente local se levantaba temprano, bien para preparar sus tiendas para el millar de visitantes que llegarían en unas horas, bien para buscar el mejor puesto en las escarpadas rocas para lograr el máximo número de aquel manjar por el que era conocida la isla: las ostras. Era imposible salir a correr o a entrenar en la arena cuando la marea bajaba, así que se limitaba a entrenar entre esas cuatro paredes descargando su rabia, y después, en un pequeño paseo se dejaba llevar hasta el torii de piedra en tierra firme, sentándose en el borde pedregoso para observar, un día más, emerger el torii acuático, una de las imágenes más difundidas del mundo, teñir todo del color cobrizo que tanto había empezado a apreciar.

Sonrió mientras con cuidado abandonaba su asiento una vez más. La rutina la llevó hasta su casa en silencio, con el simple rumor marino y el movimiento de los primeros pescadores, con pequeñas inclinaciones de cabeza a modo de saludo a aquellas personas que se cruzaba todos los días. Deslizó con cuidado las puertas y se dirigió a la cocina, donde empezó a preparar el desayuno.

Para ser su guardaespaldas, su "querido marido" le permitía demasiadas libertades, a decir verdad, ignoraba si él conocía su rutina. Desde aquella primera noche, a no ser que estuviesen en público, Heiji apenas hablaba con ella. Se limitaba a contestar o a hacer pequeños comentarios necesarios para la supervivencia en aquella isla, para la supervivencia de ambos, cosas sobre sus rutinas o sobre la vida que se suponía habían vivido. A parte de eso, no sabía lo que le ocurría, su actitud era tan distinta a la que había mostrado en el barco, que estaba totalmente desconcertada.

Su orgullo, le impedía pedirle algún tipo de explicación, ya que significaría reconocer algún tipo de interés por él, pero por otro lado, la curiosidad y la impaciencia la mataban. Colocó los platos en la mesa, sabiendo que él no tardaría mucho en aparecer, desayunaría sin decir nada y se iría. Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Después tendría que ir al mercado, y soportar los comentarios sobre su "querido marido". Si había algo que le molestase más que la indiferencia de él, eran los comentarios de "esas".

Los celos era algo que había olvidado desde su separación de Hattori. Y ahora, con unos años más, se sentía igual de estúpidamente celosa que en aquellos combates de kendo en los que las fans de Heiji se aglomeraban en las gradas con pancartas con su nombre y corazones rosas. Cierto era que el muchacho no les hacía mucho caso, pero la sonrisa de superación que se pintaba en su rostro no le gustaba nada. Vale, sí le gustaba, pero odiaba que fuese conocedor del poder que poseía en ellas. En aquella época sólo tenía que lidiar con "ella", aquella chica misteriosa que fue el primer amor de Heiji, que no había conocido, pero que seguramente, nunca superaría, porque para el de Osaka, en aquella época pocas cosas importaban más que los asesinatos y el kendo. Ahora era distinto.

Por lo que le había dado a entender, muchas mujeres habían pasado por sus manos, y ella no llegaba a la suela de sus zapatos. Agradeció aquel disfraz de ropas tradicionales que escondía su figura, de manera que nadie podía compararla, ni siquiera él. Y es por eso, que a aquel ser de los recuerdos de Heiji que se había convertido en su única rival en la adolescencia, se habían sumado la mitad de las féminas de aquel pueblo, que al ver al muchacho sudoroso y sin camiseta, se habían acercado a él como agua en el desierto.

Lo peor era que no podía decir nada. Incluso como su mujer, su carácter ficticio la hacía tener que sonreír y callar a los comentarios desvergonzados que aquellas mujeres le lanzaban al chico y a sí misma, en clara señal de envidia.

" Qué cuerpazo" "Lo que daría por pasar una noche con él" "Es guapísimo, no puedo creer que esté casado" "Tiene que ser fuego en la cama". Ella se mordía la lengua mientras la sangre le hervía y le entraban ganas de golpear cualquier cosa, de girarse y de decirles que ni se atreviesen a acercarse, que era SUYO, y que nunca la dejaría. Vil mentira.

Era en esas ocasiones en las que siempre aparecía Ayashima Megumi, mandándolas a sus casas a morirse de envidia, diciéndolas que Kawasawa Takeshi era demasiado hombre para ellas y que por nada del mundo dejaría a su esposa. Se habían conocido por casualidad el primer día que Kazuha había salido a comprar, aun nerviosa, y con su apariencia de muñeca tradicional recientemente adquirida.

Flash back

Caminaba a pequeños pasos, había olvidado lo que era caminar con gettas, y ahora, sus pies doloridos y la inestabilidad de sus piernas se lo recordaba. Estaba nerviosa, aquella era su primera aparición como Shizuka y no quería meter la pata, sin embargo, las constantes miradas curiosas no la ayudaban mucho.

-Okaeri-oyó a su lado mientras alguien palmeaba su espalda. Al girarse vio a una mujer de unos cuarenta años, de aspecto jovial y sonriente- ¿Sois los nuevos, verdad?

Afirmó con la cabeza, sorprendida de que alguien se hubiese acercado con tanta familiaridad.

-¡Oh, tenían razón! ¡Eres una auténtica muñeca, ni siquiera hablas!- se carcajeó un poco, haciendo que Kazuha se sonrojase y riese con ella- no te sorprendas, pequeña, aquí las noticias vuelan, en este pueblucho pocas veces pasa algo.

-Me llamo Kawasawa Shizuka- soltó con la dulce voz que había practicado y una sutil inclinación de cabeza. Notó cómo volvían a palmear su espalda.

-¡Ay, por Dios! ¡Una auténtica chica de Kyoto! Espera a que te vean los muchachos del pueblo, ¡Se pondrán como locos! ¡Son todos una panda de pervertidos, leyendo hentai y fantaseando todo el día! ¡Ay cuándo te vean...! ¡Te convertirás en el blanco de sus fantasías, pequeña!- la mujer se retorcía de risa, mientras Kazuha, cada vez más sonrojada, era incapaz de seguir el hilo de la conversación de esa mujer- Perdóname por no presentarme, soy Ayashima Megumi, pero puedes llamar Mi-chan, ¡Todos lo hacen!

A partir de ahí, Megumi se convirtió en una gran amiga, hasta que un día sucedió lo inevitable. Ambas vivían separadas por apenas unas casas, y la mayoría de tardes, Kazuha era arrastrada por Mi-chan hasta su casa, alegando que no era bueno para una mujer pasar tanto tiempo sola. Allí había conocido a Shigure, su esposo, y a Aiko, su hija, la cuál compartía la mayoría de tardes con ellas.

La puerta sonó a eso de las seis, y fue entonces que Kazuha tomó conciencia de la hora que era, habían estado viendo fotos antiguas, y el tiempo se les había pasado volado, así que recogió con rapidez su bolso, y se dirigió a la puerta, acompañada de ambas mujeres.

-¡Qué extraño! A estas horas no solemos recibir visitas- abrió la puerta con rapidez, dejando ver a un hombre moreno, musculoso y sin camiseta, apoyado en el marco de la puerta-

-Kombanwa- dijo sonriendo a las tres- he venido a buscar a mi mujer.

Kazuha sopló inapreciablemente, mientras miraba a Heiji. Entonces se dio cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba, ese silencio no era norma en aquella casa. Al girarse observó a sus amigas con los ojos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta.

-¿Mi-chan?- preguntó agitando con ligereza su hombro. De repente pareció salir de su estupor y dirigió a ambos una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡Así que era cierto! ¡Ya decía yo que tenía que haber algún motivo para que te fueses a tu casa tan pronto! ¡Yo también me iría si tuviese a este pedazo de hombre esperándome en casa! ¡Por Dios! ¡No sé ni siquiera cómo puedes salir de la cama!- para cuando se dieron cuenta, la señora había llegado a la altura del moreno y le palmeó el culo sin ningún miramiento.

-¡Señora!-gritó el de Osaka ligeramente sonrojado buscando apoyo en Kazuha, que tapaba su rostro totalmente sonrojado.

- Con la cara de virgen que traías niña, ¡Qué escondido te lo tenías!- cogió a Kazuha y la empujó prácticamente encima de Heiji, ambos se movieron torpemente, sonrojados y totalmente descolocados- ¡Anda, no perdáis más el tiempo! ¡Puedo notar la tensión sexual en el ambiente!

Y cerró la puerta ante sus narices, sin darse cuenta, de la cara de asombro y vergüenza de los dos chicos.

-¿Con qué clase de pervertidas te juntas?-murmuró mirando hacia otro lado.

-Con ninguna, es sólo que ella debió malinterpretarlo, al fin y al cabo se supone que estamos recién casados-susurró ella en su voz real, demasiado nerviosas incluso para fingir un poco más.

-Parece que todo el mundo piensa lo mismo, a mí me dejan salir antes para pasar más tiempo con mi esposa-suspiró mientras la miraba de reojo. Y lo entendía, todos le decían que fuese a pasar tiempo con su "muñeca". Era el sobrenombre que le habían puesto a Kazuha después de verla por la calle comercial unas cuántas veces, y los comentarios de sus compañeros, eran bastante más directos que los de aquella señora ¿Ayajima? ¿Amamori? Daba igual, sólo sabía que le estaban metiendo ideas en la cabeza que no se cumplirían, y que hacían que su cuerpo se volviese loco un día más. Por ella. No soportaba oírles hablar de ella con esa confianza, pero sus ideas, quedaban grabadas a fuego en su mente y su subconsciente le decía. ¿Y si...? Y entonces el sólo podía hacer acopio de fuerza de voluntad y darse una ducha fría.

La observó una vez más, su rostro nacarado, sus labios rojos, y su cuerpo perfectamente disimulado bajo toda aquella ropa, con aquella apariencia de inocencia, de virginidad (como había dicho aquella señora) que lo descontrolaba, y que le hacía desear que toda esa absurda historia fuese real para poder reclamar lo que era suyo. En vez de eso, la ignoró el resto del camino y cuando llegaron a casa y ella se metió en la cocina. Si lograba alejarla un poco, quizá podría controlarse.

Fin del flashback

Por eso Mi-chan, era una ayuda y a la vez un dolor de cabeza, no paraba de preguntarle sobre su vida sexual, algo que no existía, y en hacer comentarios inapropiados sobre Heiji. A pesar de eso, los comentarios de ella no le hacían sentir mal, porque reconocía al chico como suyo, cosa que nunca apreció en las demás mujeres.

La mañana pasó como siempre, y en la tarde, se encontraban en casa de su vecina viendo un programa en el que salían unos niños respondiendo a preguntas. Los pequeños no tendrían más de cinco años, y a Megumi no le pasó desapercibido la sonrisa en los labios de Shizuka. Había llegado a querer a aquella tímida mujer como a una hija, y reconocía esa sonrisa.

-Shizuka-chan, ¿Habéis pensado tú y Takeshi-kun en tener hijos?- el sonido seco d la taza chocando contra el suelo fue la respuesta que recibió. La chica con rapidez cogió algo de papel y empezó a secar el té derramado.

-Lo siento, yo...

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, es normal tener dudas-dijo tomando sus manos-pero tienes un marido que te quiere y te protege, tú también le quieres y sé que te encantan los niños.

-No creo que Takeshi-kun...-no termino la frase, porque no podía reconocer que Heiji no la quería, no tenía lógica que se acabasen de casar y no estuviesen enamorados.

-Ese hombre hará todo lo que tú quieras, sólo hace falta ver cómo te mira-sonrió palmeando la cabeza de la de Osaka como si fuese una niña. Ella se quedó ausente por unos segundos. Mi-chan siempre le decía ese tipo de cosas, ¿Cómo podía ver cosas que no existían? La mirada constante de Heiji sobre ella, no era más que deber y responsabilidad, que quizá, bajo los ojos de aquella mujer engañada, se podía convertir en protección y amor- me contó la historia de cómo os conocisteis, cuando erais niños en Kyoto, y cómo años después te reconoció, porque eras la única niña que se había aprendido mal aquella canción tan simple... siempre te espero, estoy segura que estabais predestinados.

Cuando aquella mujer hablaba en serio daba miedo. Sobre todo por lo que acababa de decir. La historia planeada no decía nada de ninguna canción. Se conocieron de críos y años después se reencontraron y se enamoraron, no tenía que ver con la historia que le había dicho su amiga. Aquella historia se parecía más a la de... Sintió su corazón palpitar más fuerte. En la estación, tras toda aquella historia de su primer amor, él había corregido su canción, cuando él siempre había cantado la misma canción que ella. Y después, dijo que no necesitaba buscar más. ¿Podría ser? ¿Podría ser que ella... ?

-¿Estás bien? Estás muy pálida.

-¿Podría ir al baño?-dijo poniéndose en pie, aun incrédula.

-Claro, ¿Quieres que te ayude? No tienes mucho color, y en ti me preocupa...-intento cogerla, pero Kazuha se soltó y se dirigió a la puerta con una sonrisa.

-No es nada, enseguida vuelvo- corrió la puerta tras ella y ahogó un gemido. ¿Aquella niña de la que se enamoró Heiji... era ella?

* * *

Ushabi Keiko se dejó caer cansada en el sofá de su casa. Era su primera tarde libre en tres semanas, y dejando sus zapatos a un lado se tumbó observando al techo. Por primera vez se alegraba de no haber decidido ser cocinera profesional, tras esos días de experiencia había decidido que por nada del mundo dejaría su trabajo de pedagoga y psicóloga, la cocina sería un hobby. Se dejó caer de costado y se preguntó qué podría hacer esa tarde, ya que Shinichi estaba ocupado "casualmente". Llevaba todo aquel tiempo trabajando en turno de mañana, y de repente, ayer, le pasan al turno de tarde.

"Es sólo una suplencia" había dicho mientras se despedía de ella un par de horas otras. Pero ella sabía que la esquivaba.

Los primeros días había sido ella la que lo había esquivado, todo iba demasiado rápido. Unos días después, tras la duda inicial, se había dado cuenta de lo absurda que estaba siendo y que era hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y ahí él empezó a evitarla, y sus intentos de armarse de valor quedaron en esquivas sonrisas y miradas tímidas.

Se levantó de golpe. Lo había decidido: esa noche acabaría con todas las dudas entre ellos, aunque eso significase ponerse en ridículo al confesarle sus sentimientos y poder no ser correspondida. Él había intentado protegerla siendo Conan, intentaba protegerla ahora. La había besado. Así que por muy ingenua que fuese sabía que significaba algo más para él que su amiga de la infancia. Él podía tener miedo, era lógico, llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse y su reencuentro en un primer momento no había sido el mejor, por lo que decidió que ella sería la que diese el primer paso.

El timbre sonó y ella se apresuró a abrir, esperando que Shinichi hubiese logrado regresar antes. En cuanto vio la curvilínea silueta y la larga melena azabache, no pudo más que suspirar afligida, allí estaba su otro dolor de cabeza: Rin.

-Oh, no esperaba que fueses tú, ¿no está Akira-kun en casa?

-Lo siento, está trabajando.

-¿En serio? Pero si trabajaba de mañana.

-Le han cambiado el turno, ¿Habíais quedado o algo?-no quería saberlo, pero había que preguntarlo.

-No, bueno... no es que hayamos quedado, pero todas las tardes me suelo pasar a esta hora y estamos un rato-dijo guiñándola un ojo-tu hermano es... bueno... él y yo... ya me entiendes.

Se obligó a sonreír, una vez más. ¿Al final todo había sido una ilusión? Miró a la mujer que sonreía ante ella confiada, ¿Por qué no lo había pensado? A pesar de las constantes insinuaciones de aquella mujer, creía que él no la correspondía, vale, era muy atractiva, ¿Y qué? Seguro que no era la primera vez que le pasaba, y si estuviesen juntos se lo hubiese contado, ¿no? Al menos como amigo. Agh, cada vez le entendía meno, y todos aquellos años separados sólo la habían hecho volverse insegura ante lo que suponía la conducta normal de Shinichi, ella no conocía a este Shinichi.

-¿Podría quedarme a esperarle?-hizo un puchero, seguramente estaba acostumbrada a que no le dijesen que no, y ella no estaba dispuesta a ser la primera, no tenía las fuerzas para ello.

-¿Quieres tomar un té?-idiota, era tan idiota, ni siquiera sabía porque hacía eso, no es que la chica le cayese mal, tampoco especialmente bien. Aquello igual era lo mejor, que cuando él volviese, encontrase a ambas allí.

-Me encanta este ventanal, el de mi casa da a la parte trasera y no tiene estas vistas-comentó Rin desde la sala mientras ella preparaba el té en la cocina.

-Sí, a mí también me gusta mucho-gritó desde donde estaba mientras mascullaba por lo bajo. Puso el agua a hervir cuando notó que algo vibraba en su bolsillo, se sorprendió al ver el número de Shinichi.

-¿Moshi, moshi?

-¡Ran! ¡Tienes que salir de ahí ahora mismo!-la voz sonaba histérica, y el uso de su nombre le puso nerviosa- ¡Saben quienes somos! ¡No sé cuánto tardarán en llegar! ¡Ni siquiera sé si ya están allí! ¡Por Dios Ran! ¡Tienes que venir al puerto!

-Shinichi, tranquilo, aquí no... -trató de clamarle, de entender lo que decía, y entonces lo escuchó, algo así como un silbido, se giró para ver la tetera, que seguía silente, y con sigilo se dirigió hacia la sala, metiendo el móvil en el bolsillo. Y lo vio. Un hombre corpulento, de espaldas a ella, manipulaba algo en el sofá. Cuando se apartó para dirigirse a la habitación dejó ver que era. Los ojos inertes de Rin la observaban sin ver, mientras sus largos cabellos tapaban parte de su rostro y se desparramaban por el sofá. Ahogó un grito en la garganta, mientras cubría su boca con una mano. Pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, mientras observaba como la sangre de la mujer con la que había hablado apenas unos minutos atrás manchaba el pulido suelo de madera. Muerta.

La tetera pitó, y todo se descontroló. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de aquel hombre, que al verla sonrió. Y ella corrió por su vida. Esta vez no estaba Shinichi para salvarla, ni Kazuha, ni Hattori... esta vez tenía que salvarse ella misma. Notó algo caliente quemar su mejilla, pero no le importó, aquello no importaba, si se detenía, si dudaba un segundo, moriría. No sabía hasta dónde podría llegar, si lograría esquivar a un profesional, pero no se detuvo.

-Será un placer matar a un ángel-logró escuchar.

Porque si de algo estaba segura, es de que quería vivir.

* * *

Aquella idea era una tontería. Lo más probable es que el idiota de Hattori hubiese adornado la historia, sí, aquello tenía mucho más sentido. Ella no podía ser aquella niña, aquel fantasma que la había perseguido desde pequeña.

-No, no creo que su historia sea cierta... -la voz de Shigure la hizo pararse en el pasillo, antes de doblar la esquina. No sabía porqué, pero su instinto se aclaró de repente y la hizo detenerse- ellos... no, estoy casi seguro de que no son pareja.

Hablaba por teléfono. Y no tuvo ninguna duda de que hablaba de ellos. Por primera vez desde que había llegado allí sintió verdadero temor de ser descubierta. En aquellos días de paz que había vivido, en los que incluso había establecido una rutina, casi había olvidado que huía de la muerte. Casi.

-El otro día les espié después de la cena, él ni le dirigía la palabra- aquello la dejó helada, claro que se refería a Heiji a ella, después de las cenas ella recogía las cosas y después ambos se sentaban ante la televisión en silencio. ¿Cuándo les había espiado? ¿Cómo?- Por Dios, creo que ni siquiera le ha dado un beso- estaban tan cerca de la verdad... -Hoy volveré a intentarlo, si no veo nada, habrá que tomar medidas.

La sangre se le heló, y sin pensarlo mucho, volvió a la sala, si salía corriendo, él la descubriría.

-¿Shizuka-chan? ¿Estás bien? Tienes peor aspecto que antes- Mi-chan intentó tocarla, pero Kazuha ya no estaba segura de nada, ¿Podría fiarse de aquella mujer?

-No es nada, debo irme a casa, Takeshi-kun debe estar esperándome.

-Te olvidas el... -pero la puerta se había cerrado.

Kazuha se dirigió tambaleante hasta la entrada, ahora vacía, y agradeció no tener que encontrarse con aquel hombre. Tenía que llegar a casa y hablar con Heiji, tenían que crear un plan o huir de allí. Abrió la puerta sin cuidado y la cerró de golpe, sudaba ligeramente ya que había corrido de la casa de su vecina a la suya, ante la estupefacta mirada de algunos turistas. Abrió la puerta del salón y se encontró a Heiji tumbado, mirando por los ventanales el patio trasero. Él se giró sorprendido por la interrupción súbita de ella en la habitación, la observó jadeante, con el flequillo ligeramente humedecido pegado a su frente y los ojos verdes brillando de preocupación.

Por su posición no podía verlo, pero ella sí. En aquellos momentos Shigure-san cruzaba el patio trasero de su casa en dirección a la de ellos, y estaba segura de que podía verlos. ¿Iba a matarles? ¿Su compañero le había dado la orden ante sus dudas? "Por Dios, creo que ni siquiera le ha dado un beso".

Y lo supo, sólo había una oportunidad de ganar algo de tiempo, así que sin pensarlo se tiró sobre el cuerpo semidesnudo de Heiji y le besó. Sabía que estaba actuando, que aquello era para salvar su vida y sin darse cuenta, sujetó los cabellos de él con fuerza y ahondó más en el beso. El chico ahogó un gemido seco contra la boca de ella y se quedó estático por unos segundos. Kazuha estaba sentada sobre él invadiendo su boca, el kimono de ella se había abierto ligeramente permitiendo ver parte de sus piernas, podía notar la entrepierna de ella sobre la suya a pesar de las ropas.

-Kazuha-intentó frenarla en un murmullo ronco, mientras ella deslizaba los labios por su cara hasta dejarlos sobre su oreja, donde jugó con su lóbulo sin pudor.

-Sígueme el juego... -susurró en su oído- por favor.

Aquello fue suficiente para hacer explotar la bomba de relojería que llevaba dentro desde hacía tiempo, con un brazo la elevó y la sentó de nuevo sobre él, ésta vez totalmente pegada a su cuerpo, mientras con su otra mano impulsaba la cabeza de ella hacia la suya, para apoderarse de sus labios con pasión. Y se dejó llevar, sus manos bajaron sin pudor por la espalda femenina hasta atrapar sus glúteos con las dos manos, haciendo que su sexo estuviese en contacto con el de ella, consumando lo que había deseado hacer desde que la vio desnuda en el mar. Ardía, la ropa sobraba. Con una de las manos apartó el cuello del kimono, desvelando uno de los blancos hombros de ella y dirigió allí su boca, mientras la misma mano volaba hasta uno de sus pechos. No podía parar, los gemidos de ella le hacían seguir, sus delicadas manos quemaban allí donde le tocaba.

Se estaba consumiendo, pero se estaba consumiendo con ella. No importaba lo que fuera que le hubiese hecho cambiar de opinión, aquello era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Tenía que seguir, sin preguntar, porque no sabía si alguna vez tendría la oportunidad de tocarla de esa manera. Pero necesitaba oírlo, necesitaba que ella lo nombrase, saber que era el único, que ella igual que él se había dejado dominar por sus impulsos, por él.

-Dilo-masculló contra la oreja femenina.

-¿Eh?-preguntó ella desorientada. Desde que él la había correspondido, su cerebro se había desconectado por completo, solo podía sentir sus manos, su boca, su cuerpo...

-Di mi nombre-dijo él embistiendo contra su ropa interior mientras una de sus manos acariciaba uno de sus pechos y la otra se deslizaba sin pudor sobre el límite de sus bragas.

La mente de ella se nubló una vez más, pero sus ojos lo vieron. Aquel hombre había desaparecido. Y una pizca de razón volvió a ella, estaban en peligro, debía protegerlos, él lo entendería, una vez que se lo explicase lo entendería, seguramente incluso lo sabía...

-Takeshi- gimió ante el agarre del chico de ambos pechos, esta vez con el kimono a la altura de la cintura y el sujetador a unos metros de distancia.

Y entonces todo se congeló. Las manos de él cayeron inertes, y cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron, se dio cuenta del error que acababa de cometer. Su cuerpo alterado y su sexo empapado se lo decían, aquello había sobrepasado a un simple juego. Sólo lo había empezado por protegerlos... se había dado cuenta de que era un juego al que no sabía jugar.

Si juegas con fuego, te quemas. Y ella, se había quemado por completo.

* * *

Se sentía asfixiada, corría, sin mirar atrás, cruzándose con autóctonos y turistas que se volteaban a su paso, curiosos ante la inusual carrera. Sabía que él seguía ahí, tras ella, oculto en algún lugar, atento a sus movimientos, y en el momento que descansase, le daría caza sin dudar.

Jadeaba, su pulso acelerado y el dolor en el bajo vientre le decían que no podía aguantar mucho más a ese ritmo, y su mente a su vez le decía que si no lo hacía, no habría nada más que hacer. Estaba cerca de los callejones que conducían al puerto, y la duda la hizo detenerse unos segundos. Su mirada recorría una y otra vez los rostros presentes, en busca de enemigos anónimos incapaces de ser reconocidos, en busca de una ruta de escape. Era miércoles, día de mercado, y aunque la máxima afluencia se concentraba a primeras horas de la mañana, la gente abundaba durante todo el día. La calle principal seria más segura que los callejones solitarios.

Reanudó el paso, esta vez a ritmo más lento a causa del gentío, pero sin parar. Notaba como la gente miraba su rostro con atención, y al llevarse la mano a la mejilla notó la sangre. La herida empezó a doler ante la conciencia de su existencia, pero ella siguió sin darle importancia, aquello no era nada con el dolor que podría llegar a sentir.

No supo cómo llego al muelle, corriendo de un lado a otro en busca de Kudo. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Aquella zona estaba mucho más vacía, si alguien decidía atacarla... Algo la agarró por detrás y le tapó la boca, acercándola a una de las zonas más apartadas. Ella empezó a resistirse con fuerza, después de lo que había luchado, no podía acabar allí, no podía...

-Ran-la voz de Shinichi a su lado la hizo suspirar aliviada, y empezó a llorar. Él disminuyó su agarre, y ella pudo voltearse y abrazarlo- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo?

-La... mataron-hipó escondida en su pecho.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿A quién han matado?

-Rin-la imagen de la mujer en el sofá se había grabado en su mente. No es que nunca hubiese visto un cadáver, y aun en peores condiciones, pero era consciente, que sobre cualquier otro caso, la muerte de la morena, era la que le correspondía a ella, si no hubiese aparecido en el piso, si no hubiese ido a la cocina...

-Lo siento- susurró el chico abrazándola más fuerte- pero ahora mismo no podemos hacer nada, si nos quedamos un minuto más aquí estamos muertos.

Ella levantó la vista y distinguió algo en la mirada determinada de su amigo: miedo. Secó sus lágrimas de un manotazo, arrastrando parte de la sangre de su herida.

-En cuanto estemos en ruta intentaremos curarte esa herida, yo iré primero- cogió su arma y cruzó la explanada que los separaba del pequeño barco atracado en aquel muelle. Nadie intentó atacarle. Cuando revisó todo, le hizo una seña para que lo siguiese. Ella reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y recorrió la distancia en el menor tiempo posible, después se subió a cubierta y se dejó caer junto a Shinichi. Éste no perdió el tiempo y sacó un ordenador que había escondido en alguna parte, empezó a teclear códigos sin parar, ante la atenta mirada de su compañera.

-¿Adónde iremos?- él la miró por unos segundos, para volver a teclear como un loco, debía sacarla de allí cuanto antes. Era su misión. Era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella. Sus planes para aquella noche se habían ido al traste cuando Makoto le había llamado al móvil aquella tarde, avisándole que les habían localizado. No se preocupó en saber cómo el chico conocía su número de móvil. La cena, la noche a solas, su declaración... habían pasado a un segundo plano en ese momento, mantenerla con vida era lo único que le preocupa. Si salían de aquella, se juró una vez más, le diría todo lo que había intentado decirle desde aquella cena interrumpida en el hotel de Beika.

-Vamos al lugar más sagrado de Japón. A un lugar bendecido por los dioses.

* * *

Se había colocado la ropa, de espaldas a él, era incapaz de mirarle. La valentía proporcionada por sus instintos, tanto de supervivencia como de placer, habían desaparecido de forma espontánea, dejándola temblando como una hoja. Se levantó, confiando en que sus piernas aguantasen su peso, y se acercó hasta el ventanal que había quedado a espaldas del chico. Cerró el shoji con lentitud, asegurándose, tal como creía, que no quedaba nadie que los espiase ahí fuera. Sus manos se quedaron reposadas sobre el marco de madera, con su cabeza sobre ellas, intentando que su cerebro volviese a funcionar con racionalidad y se apoderase de su cuerpo, el cuál se negaba a reaccionar.

-¿Por qué?-no pudo evitar el bote al oír la voz del moreno desde su sitio en el suelo, en un tono que no pudo identificar.

-No es lo que crees-intentó añadir buscando tiempo para encontrar las palabras correctas.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo de creer?-lo notó moverse, y sintió su presencia de pie, justo detrás de ella- ¿Qué pensabas en otro hombre?

Aquello la hizo enfadarse ¿Acaso era idiota? ¿De qué hombre estaba hablando?

-¿Qué otro hombre?-se giró envalentonada, presa de ese carácter tan suyo que la hacía actuar sin pensar, sobre todo en presencia de él.

-Dímelo tú-dijo agarrándola de los brazos- ¡Dime quien es ese maldito Takeshi!

Los ojos de ella se abrieron con estupor.

-¡Ahou! ¡Ahou! ¡Ahou! ¿Se puede saber dónde están tus malditas neuronas?- se soltó con un movimiento brusco- ¡Tú eres Takeshi!

Él iba a decir algo, pero las palabras no llegaron a salir. La duda se plasmó en sus ojos y después bajó la mirada, ligeramente avergonzado.

-Yo no soy... Joder sí, pero...

-Era lo único que podía hacer-murmuró ella mirando hacia la pared. Oh, sí, habían pasado los años y seguían siendo más cobardes que unos niños de primaria. Sólo les faltaba revolcarse por el suelo. Ah, no, eso también lo habían hecho.

-¿Lo único que podías hacer? ¿Tirarte encima de mí para después... ?

-¿Quieres callarte? ¿Crees que yo he disfrutado con esto?-y al ver otra vez la reacción de él, supo que la había cagado todavía más. Iba a intentar explicarle algo, pero se mordió la lengua. Cuanto más hablaba más la liaba- él estaba ahí, ¡No quería que nos matase!

-¿De qué estás hablando?-la mirada alerta del chico le indicó que la escuchaba, fuera de todos los sentimientos o sensaciones que en esos momentos le embargaban.

-Shigure-san... le escuché hablar en su casa... no sé con quién... pero dijo que nos había descubierto... que si sus sospechas eran ciertas iba a tener que tomar medidas... decían que no actuábamos como un matrimonio... -balbuceó ella-corrí a contártelo, pero cuando llegué le vi en el jardín... ¡Creí que iba a matarnos!

-Así que me besaste-concluyó él sin mirarla. Debía haber sabido desde el primer momento que ella no iría a él por propia voluntad, que había algo más.

-Si le hacía creer que estaba equivocado, nos dejaría tranquilos, al menos de momento...

-Ya-él se dejó caer de nuevo en el suelo, apoyándose en la mesa de madera, mirando algún punto en el vacío.

-¿Crees que... deberíamos irnos?

-Actúas muy bien para no estar acostumbrada-soltó él sin venir a cuento.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- no podía entender esa maldita mente detectivesca, ¿Por qué le hablaba de eso cuando le acababa de decir que estaban en peligro de muerte?

-¿Con cuántos hombres has estado, Kazuha?- las mejillas de ella se colorearon, en una mezcla de ira y vergüenza, ¿Él le estaba preguntando lo que creía que le estaba preguntando?

-Déjate de chorradas, esto es más importantes, tenemos que decidir...

-¡Responde!- no notó cuando él se había acercado a ella y la había acorralado contra el shoji, ahora roto por las manos de él.

-Heiji, esto no tiene nada que ver... -el timbre de la puerta sonó y él tapó sus labios con una mano, mientras con la otra buscaba el arma camuflada en sus ropas.

-No digas nada-susurró a su oído, haciéndola estremecer. ¿Cómo podía su cuerpo reaccionar de esa manera cuando podían estar a punto de morir asesinados?- Vamos a ir hacia la puerta, quédate detrás de mí.

Se deslizaron con sigilo, el timbre volvió a sonar con premura. Heiji colocó a la chica detrás de la puerta, en una zona segura, mientras él habría la puerta y ocultaba el arma tras ésta.

-¡Ya era hora muchacho! Ahora entiendo a qué se refería mi marido con que estabais demasiado ocupados ¡Qué envidia me dais, por Dios! ¡Todo el día revolcándoos por toda la casa!

La mujer sonreía y hablaba de manera normal, y el chico enarcó una ceja, ¿De verdad aquella mujer tenía algo que ver con aquellos que le perseguían?

-Oh, vamos, ¿Shizuka-chan se encuentra bien? Estaba tan pálida cuando ha abandonado nuestra casa que no sabía...

-Sí, ahora está descansando-la señora no se dio cuenta de la disimulada mirada que el chico echó detrás de la puerta.

-Espero que esté mejor, seguro que tú la cuidas muy bien... ¡Ay, sois tan monos! A ver si nuestra Aiko tiene tanta suerte como vosotros, aunque con un padre como Shigure, no estoy muy segura, la verdad- mientras la mujer hablaba Heiji revisaba los alrededores con la vista, mientras con su cuerpo bloqueaba el interior de la casa. Cuanto más estaba con esa mujer, la sensación de peligro más disminuía.

-¿Qué le pasa a Aiko?

-¡Oh, realmente nada! Es al estúpido de Shigure, que no se le ha ocurrido otra cosa que comprometerla con el hijo de Yamada-san, ¿Te imaginas? Es tan absurdo... Aiko ha odiado a ese niño desde pequeña, es una locura, menos mal que cuenta conmigo-dijo riéndose, como si recordara algo muy gracioso.

-Seguro que usted no permitirá eso.

-¡Pues claro que no! Así que se me ocurrió una magnífica idea, si ella tenía novio, no podía comprometerse, ¿no? Así que convencí al chiquillo ese que siempre anda con ella para que se hiciese pasar por su novio, total, se pasa todo el día metido en mi casa así que...

-¿Habla de Yuki-kun?

-Oh, sí, al principio ninguno quería, ya sabes, que son amigos y esas tonterías que dicen los jóvenes- sí lo sabía muy bien- pero en cuanto les conté lo del compromiso se les quitaron las dudas. El problema es que mi marido anda un poco mosca con que no son novios ni tal... es que ni se dan un beso, ¡Por Dios! Un beso, que no es nada... así que ahí anda, intentando hallar pruebas de que no son novios y todo el día colgado del teléfono planeando cosas con Yamada-san. ¿Te lo puedes creer?-al mirar al chico con detenimiento, se dio cuenta del tic en su ceja izquierda- ¿Estás bien Takeshi-kun? Igual es algo que habéis comido.

-No, no se preocupe, me encuentro perfectamente-estaba a punto de despedirla cuando se dio cuenta de algo-a todo esto, ¿A qué había venido?

-Con las prisas tu mujer se dejó el bolso en mi casa, y pensé en traerlo porque igual tenía algo importante en él y pensaba que lo había perdido- le tendió el bolso-y me voy ya, que he dejado un puchero en el fuego y vete a saber qué puede pasar. Matta ne.

-Adiós-murmuró el chico mientras cerraba la puerta.

Bajó la pistola y se quedó apoyado sobre la puerta, de espaldas a ella. Sobre la pared perpendicular, estaba Kazuha. No sabía si reír o llorar, todo había sido tan absurdo, tan surrealista...

-Ahora ya puedes estar tranquila-posó una mano sobre los cabellos de ella, pero la quitó como si le quemasen, aquel tacto le recordaba lo que había pasado unos minutos atrás, mientras podía notarla bajo sus dedos, y aquello no era bueno. Siguió su camino hasta el baño, donde antes de cerrar la puerta se giró para encararla- la próxima vez intenta asegurarte antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas, los hombres no somos de piedra.

El sonido de la puerta la hizo caer arrodillada en el suelo.

Las mujeres tampoco.

* * *

Cuando se despertó, no supo muy bien porqué. Sólo tras unos minutos, distinguió un martilleo incesante contra la madera. Le llevó unos minutos más, darse cuenta que era la puerta.

Para cuando llegó allí, Heiji, vestido tan sólo con unos bóxer y la pistola en mano acababa de abrir en la entrada. Al principio, las dos figuras en la puerta se le hicieron ligeramente conocidas, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de la mujer.

-¡Ran!- corrió hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que la peluca rubia cayese al suelo.

-Nos persiguen, no sabíamos a donde ir- la voz de Shinichi sonaba tan preocupada, que no pudo evitar mirarle, intentando olvidarse de la peluca que ocultaba parte de sus facciones.

La puerta se cerró, y a la tenue luz del pasillo pudo observar las heridas en el rostro de su amiga, y las caras desencajadas de ambos.

-Han matado a una mujer, logramos salir vivos de milagro.

Y la presión que había sentido aquella tarde, bajo aquel simulacro erróneo, y la certeza de que sus amigos habían pasado por algo real y mucho peor, la hizo resquebrajarse por completo, como aquellos últimos días en su casa. Unos cálidos brazos la envolvieron, mientras ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar. Pero entonces, súbitamente, apartó los brazos de su amiga y se dirigió a su habitación. No tardó en oír los pasos tras ellas, y apretando con fuerza la jácena de la puerta ocultó su rostro para hablar.

-Quiero estar sola.

Y cerró la puerta, para sumergirse una vez más en el mundo de la oscuridad. No arrastraría a nadie con ella. Y estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por conseguirlo, incluso a traicionarse a sí misma.


	9. Chapter 9

Después de la columpiada monumental que me he pegado, lo siento. No tiene que ver con las musas, ni con el tiempo. No tiene que ver con nada, sólo no me apetecía escribir. Nada de nada, las historias y las imágenes se daban en mi cabeza, pero era imposible sentarme y plasmarlas. Creo que mi ciclo de escribir se está cerrando, sin embargo mi cabeza no para de mandarme ideas y me vuelve loca, asi que no sé cómo seguiré. Lo único bueno es que hoy me he sentado y he podido terminar este capítulo que estaba a la mitas desde hace meses y en mi cabeza desde hace por lo menos un par de años.

Espero que no os decepcione y que la espera haya valido la pena.

Guarapo es el paso intermedio entre la recogida de la sabia de azúcar y la transformación en ron. Sunadokei es reloj de arena. Creo que con eso se entenderá todo, si teneis alguna duda decidme,ok?

**CAPITULO 9: SUNADOKEI**

Había decidido cambiar la rutina de ese día, porque sabía que iba a ser diferente. No se había deslizado a la habitación contigua a hacer katas, ni se había escabullido a observar el amanecer a través del gran torii, estaba allí, tumbada, observando lo que la luz tamizada del shoji le permitía ver. El pelo revuelto oscuro, la barba de más de dos días, los ojos cerrados, las facciones relajadas y el pecho descubierto en un lento y tortuoso baile de ascensión y descenso. Eso era lo que había decidido ver aquel inicio de día, algo así como la última cena del penitente antes de ser ejecutado. Llevaba horas observándole, el insomnio había vuelto después de tantos noches, y tras fingir estar dormida cuando él entró en la habitación de madrugada, se había dado la vuelta para quedar de perfil ante él, sin notar apenas el paso de las horas, marcadas por la luz escasa que llegaba del exterior y que se acrecentaba a medida que entraba la mañana.

Suspiró por última vez antes de levantarse, su cuerpo estaba cansado, tensionado, y sabía que su rostro no mostraba el aspecto glorioso de los últimos días. Cogió el teléfono escondido en su bolsa y apagado desde la escapada de su casa y lo encendió, agradecida de siempre tenerlo en la opción silenciosa. Los mensajes no tardaron en hacerse esperar, y la pantalla se iluminó sucesivas veces. Salió de la habitación, ansiosa, deseando que aquello que estaba a punto de hacer se desbaratase en cualquier momento, que no fuese verdad.

Pero el teléfono vibró en sus manos ante la llamada entrante. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se acercó lo más posible a la entrada, lo más alejada de los detectives. El viejo espejo del recibidor le devolvió su imagen, pudiendo apreciar las recientes ojeras, y se obligó a sonreír mientras contestaba a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea, intentando realizar un gesto que pareciese sincero, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de lo que era capaz de hacer por ellos. Por él. Sin embargo, su mano temblaba mientras sujetaba el teléfono lo más cerca posible de su boca.

Cuando colgó, se encamino al baño a arreglarse, no tardó mucho, su pelo indomable había cedido con el tiempo ante las planchas y el maquillaje impoluto ya no resultaba un misterio tras el sucesivo uso. Con un yukata, volvió a la habitación que compartía con Heiji, y se acercó al baúl de los kimonos. Al abrirlo, dejó el móvil a un lado y tomó aquel que tanto le había llamado la atención de pequeña, pasó su mano por él, deleitándose en su tacto, recordando sus sueños infantiles: poder ponérselo, aunque fuese una vez. Con ese sueño cumplido, lo dejó a un costado y buscó otro, necesitaba uno de colores escarlatas, sólo por si acaso. Encontró uno dedicado al momiji, y sonrió. Lo cogió y se fue de nuevo al baño, para vestirse con calma, con un obi color bermellón.

Al salir de la habitación, Heiji se sentó en el futón y observó el kimono apartado. Se acercó a él para guardarlo, y al tocarlo tuvo un mal presentimiento. O eso, o su madre debía estar hablando mal de él en esos momentos. Esbozó una sonrisa y colocó todo en su sitio, sin duda alguna, la segunda opción era la correcta.

Y eso demostraba, que hasta los grandes detectives se podían equivocar.

* * *

Desde que habían salido de casa, la mirada azulada de su amiga no se apartaba de ella.

-¿Pasa algo, Keiko-chan?-aquella dulce voz y el nombre utilizado, hicieron que no se diese cuenta en un primer momento que se estaba dirigiendo a ella. ¿Pero como creerlo? Ahora empezaba a entender la historia que les contó Hattori de su estancia en la isla, de los roles asumidos, pero hasta no verlo, no lo había creído: Kazuha Toyama se había convertido en el tipo de mujer que más odiaba, y realizaba su papel a la perfección. Su apodo, "muñeca", era totalmente comprensible al verla camina recta y a pequeños pasos, con aquella expresión dulce en el rostro.

-No, nada, ¿A dónde dices que vamos, Ka...Shizuka-chan?-pero había algo más, podía notarlo, había partes de la historia de Heiji que no encajaban, sobretodo lo que les había contado del día anterior. Algo faltaba, y tanto Shinichi como ella sospechaban que ese algo había producido un cambio en la pareja, pero sobretodo en la estabilidad de Kazuha.

-Iremos al mercado para comprar los productos para hacer la comida-inclinó levemente la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente- ya que habéis venido podríamos preparar sukiyaki para la cena, con un poco de suerte la carne estará algo rebajada, los jueves...

Y Ran volvió a perderse, ¿Realmente esa era su Kazuha? Suspiró molesta, su amiga parecía un ama de casa, ajena a cualquier otro tema. Le gustaría tanto poder contarle lo que había pasado con Shinichi, cómo había reaccionado al saberlo todo, su miedo al estar frente a la muerte...

-¡Oh, Shizuka-chan! ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga?- al voltearse Ran vio a una mujer pequeña, algo mayor que ellas, que hablaba con Kazuha con una familiaridad increible.

-Claro, Mi-chan, ésta es mi amiga Ushabi Keiko, es la prometida del primo de Takeshi-kun, y han venido a hacernos una visita antes de casarse-soltó la historia pactada en el desayuno, sin ningun titubeo. Ran se volvió hacia la mujer y ésta le sonrió abiertamente, la ojiazul no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa, la alegría de aquella señora era contagiosa.

-¡Encantada de conocerte! ¿Tú también eres tímida como Shizuka-chan?

-Nadie es tan tímida como Shizuka-chan-se rió con la mujer, la cual sonrió complacida.

-Tienes razón, querida, ¿Qué planes tenéis para hoy? ¿Ya te han enseñado la isla, Keiko-chan?

-No, apenas llegamos anoche, ibamos a hacer la compra, sukiyaki habías dicho, ¿Verdad, Shizuka?- la de Osaka afirmó con la cabeza.

-Oh, es genial, parece que hemos tenido la misma idea, ¿Por qué no os venís todos a casa y cenamos allí? Así será menos trabajo y podremos enseñarte un poco de la isla-añadió Mi-chan entusiasmada.

-Claro, es una buena idea, tendremos que avisar a Akira-san y Takeshi-kun-la sonrisa de la muñeca fue verdadera, todo estaba saliendo aun mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Pues vamos allá, compramos las cosas y mando a Shigure a avisar a los chicos-cogió a cada una de un brazo y las arrastró hasta el mercado- Y dime, Keiko-chan, ¿Akira-kun está tan bueno como Takeshi-kun?

-¡Mi-chan!-regañó la de Osaka en apenas un susurro, Ran se quedó estática, no sabía que contestar.

-Oe, oe, oe, ¿A esta también le come la lengua el gato? ¡Por Dios, mujer, que estamos entre amigas! ¡Seguro que tú también te revuelcas a la mínima con tu prometido! ¡Las jóvenes de hoy en día teneis una suerte!- Ran miró dubitativa a su amiga, ¿Esa mujer había insinuado que Hattori y Kazuha se revolcaban? Las mejillas sonrojadas de la ojiverde decían mucho- ¡Como ayer cuando llegué y estos dos habían estado montándoselo en el salón! Mi marido me dijo que no fuese, pero pensé que quizá necesitaba el bolso...

Los ojos de la de Tokyo no podían abrirse aún más, ¿Eso era lo que había pasado el día anterior? ¿Por eso ambos a penas hablaban? Su amiga cada vez se sonrojaba más, mientras bajaba la cabeza y escondía parte de su rostro con el pelo. No podía creerlo, y sin embargo algo le decía que era verdad. Y se sintió feliz por unos segundos por ella, hasta que recordó porqué estaban allí. La vida de ambas pendía de un hilo, así que pasase lo que pasase, tenían que empezar a aclarar las cosas entre los cuatro y lo harían hoy. Estaba cansada de malos entendidos, de enfados, de incomprensiones...si ayer hubiese muerto, Shinichi nunca habría sabido nada de sus sentimientos, y dolía, dolía desaprovechar lo que podían ser sus últimos momentos, era un error que no iba a volver a repetir. Se dio cuenta que se había quedado atrás cuando Mi-chan gritó su nombre y agitó la mano con fuerza para que la siguiera.

En aquel momento, no sabía lo cerca que estaba de la verdad.

* * *

-Ne, Hattori, ¿Estás bien?-habían llegado al despacho del de Osaka, y Shinichi se veía libre de usar sus nombres de nuevo. Le acababa de contar a todo detalle lo sucedido el día anterior, lo cerca que había estado la muerte de Ran.

-Hay algo que no encaja-el chico frunció el ceño mientras dejaba su cuerpo caer hacia atrás en la silla y miraba el techo.

-Opino lo mismo, pero no sé qué demonios me pasa, no sé que falla, pero no se me ocurre nada-agitó sus cabellos como si así sus ideas pudiesen aclararse- creí que ella iba a morir...-su voz se quebró, atrayendo la atención de Heiji- cuando la vi aparecer en el muelle...Dios, me sentí tan impotente...¿De qué nos sirve ser del Grupo Secreto si ni siquiera podemos protegerlas a ellas?

Su amigo afirmó con la cabeza. A él le pasaba lo mismo. Los segundos antes de abrir la puerta, aunque su mente estuviese afectada por su lívido insatisfecha, había sido preso de un profundo miedo: perderla, y esta vez de verdad. No sabía cuánto iban a seguir así, cada día pendientes de cualquier gesto, de cualquier señal de algo diferente, de una pista de la proximidad del final.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Que estemos los cuatro juntos es la peor opción posible.

-Era lo único que pude hacer-se sentó sobre la mesa- ¿Crees que alguien del Grupo Secreto está metido en esto?

-No lo sé, ahora mismo sólo me fío de nosotros, no sabemos quienes son, sólo lo qué quieren-dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa, apoyándose en sus brazos.

-Heiji, sé que no quieres pensarlo, pero es posible que alguno de los cuatro no salga de esta-esto hizo que el de Osaka levantase de nuevo la cabeza- si es así, cuida de Ran.

-¿Qué chorradas estás diciendo?-se levantó de golpe, tirando la silla al suelo- ¡Vamos a salir de ésta! ¡Somos los mejores! ¡Cogeremos a esos cabrones! No pienso ir a tu funeral Kudo, ya tendrás tiempo de cuidar de Ran tú mismo.

Shinichi sonrió con cansancio.

-Estúpido cabeza hueca, ojalá tengas razón.

Hubo un silencio distinto, incómodo para ambos. Kudo intentaba recuperar las esperanzas que Hattori le brindaba, Heiji intentaba no perderlas. Su mente trabajaba todo lo deprisa que podía, pero no le decía nada, cuando más la necesitaba, aquella estúpida habilidad suya hacía omisión.

-¿Hiciste algo diferente aquel día? Tuvo que haber algo Shinichi, piénsalo.

El ojiazul empezó a estrujarse el cerebro, aun más de lo que ya lo había hecho el día anterior. Repaso su rutina, paso a paso, excepto por el cambio de horario no recordaba nada distinto, había seguido el protocolo de seguridad establecido...

-Nada.

-Es imposible, tuvo que haber algo, seguramente algo que hagas sin darte cuenta, algo rutinario que tengas tan asumido que ni te dieses cuenta, ¡Piensa!

La conversación se vio interrumpida por el teléfono de la oficina, que sonó estridente, como uno de esos teléfonos antiguos que creían olvidados. Hattori lo cogió con rapidez, agitado por el sonido inesperado.

-¿Diga?-calló unos segundos- sí soy yo, ¿Qué...?

Su voz murió al ver la palidez de su amigo.

-Kami-sama...-murmuró el ojiazul- ¿Qué hice?

-Ahora te llamo- cortó Hattori a quien estaba al teléfono inquieto por las palabras de su amigo- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué has recordado?

-Fui un imbécil, no me di cuenta, lo tenía en el bolsillo, no caí en...

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Dilo ya!-gritó el moreno cogiéndole por el brazo, perdiendo la poca paciencia que no tenía.

-Encendí el teléfono móvil, recibí un mensaje...así me localizaron.

-¡Kuso!-gimió el de Osaka, levantándose aún nervioso, sin embargo vio que su compañero no reaccionaba- ¡Kudo! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Sigue ese móvil encendido?

-No es eso- se dejó caer en la silla frente al escritorio- será mejor que te sientes.

-Deja de decir chorradas, vamos a elaborar un plan que...

-Acabo de encajarlo todo, ya no hay plan que valga, vamos a ir a por ellos, pero tienes que sentarte- el moreno le hizo caso y se sentó a regañadientes- voy a contarte de qué va todo esto, o al menos lo que yo creo.

-Suéltalo ya.

-Antes debes de jurarme que no vas a moverte de ahí ni vas a decir nada hasta que acabe, sea lo que sea.

-Déjate de chorradas.

-La verdad no te va a gustar y quiero que permanezcas ahí hasta que decidamos que hacer.

-Joder, me estás empezando a poner nervioso, ¡Dilo ya!

Cogió aire y se dispuso a hablar, no iba a ser fácil cuando terminase de contarle todo. No iba a ser fácil hacer un plan, pero iba a ser mucho más difícil frenar a un Hattori fuera de quicio dispuesto a acabar con todo. Porque cuando la vida de Toyama Kazuha estaba en peligro, Heiji perdía totalmente la razón.

"Dame paciencia" pensó, mientras empezó a hablar.

* * *

Habían recorrido la isla en unas horas, al menos lo más importante. Pero a pesar de la magnificiencia y esoterismo del lugar, su mente vagaba por otros rumbos, centrada en la mirada ausente de su amiga. No se le había pasado por alto como jugaba con la correa del bolso de mano, o como colocaba una y otra vez el pelo detrás de su oreja. Estaba nerviosa. Mi-chan había hablado demasiado para ella, y temía su reacción, pero acaso ¿No eran amigas?

-Vayamos a casa, sino se hará tarde, estoy deseando conocer a tu marido, Keiko-chan...

Las palabras de Mi-chan la entretenían lo suficiente para no explotar, necesitaban estar solas, necesitaban hablar. Cuando llegaron a la casa fueron a la cocina, dispuestas a preparar todo para el guiso. Al de poco tiempo entró Aiko, llamando la atención de su madre y ambas se perdieron en el piso de arriba, discutiendo por quién sabe qué.

-Kazuha...

La nombrada sabía lo que se le venía encima, y justo era lo que necesitaba. Para que ella no sospechara, para que ellos no sospecharan. Se preparó para la batalla, a sabiendas de que sus palabras quizá le dolerían también a ella, debía alejarla al menos unas horas, al menos hasta que todo hubiese acabado.

-Shizuka-la corrigió.

-No intentes desviar el tema, sabes de lo que quiero hablar-su actitud de niña buena la exasperaba por momentos- ¿Qué ha pasado con Hattori?

-Nada importante-y ella seguía cocinando. Como si nada, aunque sus mejillas sonrojadas la contradijesen totalmente.

-¿Nada importante? ¿Cuánto piensas seguir mintiéndome?-se había acercado más a ella, intentando atrapar su atención, que la mirase, pero la de Osaka permanecía a lo suyo.

-No estoy mintiendo-a ella misma le dieron ganas de morderse la lengua. Joder, era obvio que estaba mintiendo, y Ran la conocía lo suficiente para saber que era así.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas mintiéndome? ¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo todo?-la tomó del brazo haciéndose que se girará, aquella mujer vacía no podía ser su amiga, aquella que tanto la había ayudado, aquella con la que había compartido los últimos años. La rabia empezaba acumularse dentro de ella.

-No tengo nada que decirte-modular la voz era difícil, tenía que evitar el contacto visual, aunque sabía que estando las dos solas en algún momento eso se haría imposible, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que pronto lloraría, y odiaba verla llorar, lo odiaba, porque no se lo merecía. "Es mejor que llore a que muera" se repitió mentalmente.

-¿Nada? ¿Llamas nada a que te has liado con Hattori? ¿Llamas nada a mentirme y ocultarme lo de Conan? ¿A no decirme que era Shinichi?-aquello dejó parada a Kazuha, ¿aquel idiota se lo ha contado? ¿Y le había dicho que ella lo sabía? Apretó los dientes y se obligó a seguir.

-Era mejor que no lo supieses, no estabas preparada- su voz sonó áspera, incolora, como si hablase del tiempo, haciendo que Ran se sintiese dolida. No pensaba recriminarle lo de Shinichi, casi podía llegar a entender porqué lo había hecho, pero que lo dijese así, como si nada, sabiendo todo lo que había pasado por él, era lo que más dolía, como si todos aquellos años no hubiesen existido.

-¿Qué no estaba preparada? Tú lo sabías, creía que me entendías, Dios, le quiero, es la persona que más quiero…

-Entonces ve a decírselo a él- notó el ardor en su mejilla tras escupir esas palabras. Las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Ran y ella se mordió el labio, repitiéndose mentalmente que lo hacía por ella.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Cuándo te has convertido en esto? Yo…no quería, no quería pegarte-miraba su mano con estupor, como si toda su furia hubiese escapado a través de ella. Kazuha levantó la mirada con una mano sobre su mejilla.

-Siempre he sido así, Ran, esto-señaló su mejilla- no me importa, no me importa nada de lo que puedas hacer, sólo necesitaba a alguien, alguien que estuviese allí conmigo…

-¡Mientes! ¡Sé que es mentira! No sé qué demonios tienes en la cabeza, pero todo lo que pasamos no fue mentira, Kazu tú…

-Te utilicé, creo que ha llegado el momento de que lo sepas, siempre has sido demasiado buena, Ran, por eso te elegí, por eso pude mentirte, por eso Shinichi no te dijo la verdad…

-No metas a Shinichi en esto…deja de inventarte todo eso, tú no eres así, sé que lo haces por algún motivo, joder, si te pasa algo puedes contármelo, ¡somos amigas!

-¿Qué parte de todo lo que te he dicho no has entendido?-no sabía cómo podía seguir controlando su voz, incluso sus ojos, tenía ganas de llorar, de abofetearse a sí misma- Shinichi sabía que podía utilizarte, igual que yo, tuve que aguantar todas aquellas noches en vela pensando cuando te callarías de una vez, por Dios, fue una pesadilla…

-No sigas-susurró Mouri agachando la mirada. No sabía que pasaba, pero la de Osaka iba dando en todos sus puntos débiles, uno tras otro y dolía, porque las personas que más te conocen son las que más daño pueden hacerte. Quería detenerla, porque notaba que algo no andaba bien, quería enfadarse con ella, gritar…pero no podía, aquello dolía demasiado. Shinichi, Kazuha…no podía perderles…ella tenía que estar mintiendo.

-Eres una maldita cobarde que no es capaz de ver la realidad- "ódiame, por favor, ódiame" pensaba por dentro.

-¡He dicho que no sigas!-gritó dejando su rostro a solo unos centímetros de Kazuha, mejor dicho, de aquel contenedor vacío que parecía su amiga. Vio algo, algo distinto que la calmó y desconcertó por unos segundos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Mi-chan entraba seguida de Aiko y las miraban sin comprender.

-Na…nada- Ran la miró desconcertada, ni ella misma sabía lo que estaba pasando.

-Se ha acabado el sake, me acercaré al mercado y compraré más para la cena- Toyama se quitó el delantal y se dirigió a la salida, puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga y cruzó su mirada por unos segundos- Adiós.

No dio tiempo a que nadie dijese nada, salió por la puerta. El ambiente cargado se convirtió en uno de completa incomprensión.

-Aiko podía haberla acompañado-Mi-chan retomó el puesto de la muñeca en la cocina- no te preocupes Keiko-chan, sea lo que sea lo que haya pasado, seguro que lo solucionais cuando vuelva. Se ve que sois grandes amigas.

Ran quería responder, pero apenas podía moverse. Duda. Incomprensión. Miedo. Furia. Rencor. Dolor. Y esa última mirada…arrepentimiento. Y según había leído también, una despedida.

* * *

Se refugió en una pequeña bocacalle de la calle principal y lloró, lloró con todo lo que había estado frenando dentro de ella. El maquillaje era resistente al agua, pero sus ojos picaban. ¿Cómo podía haber dicho todo eso, tan contrario a lo que sentía y pensaba? Pero necesitaba un motivo, un motivo para salir de esa casa y que Ran no la siguiese, quería que estuviese segura hasta que aquello acabase, y con Mi-chan lo estaría. En poco llegarían los chicos y ya no tendrían nada por lo que huir más. Ran era como su hermana, y el dolor de su amiga, y el dolor de ella misma, habían sido el mismo con aquellas palabras, pero quizá así todo fuera más fácil. Para su amiga, para ellos.

Se limpió el rostro con cuidado de mantener el maquillaje lo mejor posible y siguió su camino. Debía llegar hasta la estación de ferry y seguir adelante, a aquella zona menos turística y que a esas horas estaría despejada. Tenía prisa porque todo acabara, pero sus pasos, cada vez más lentos, mostraban el miedo interno que tenía. Cuando llegó, distinguió el pelo corto castaño de espaldas a ella, y el traje gris que utilizaba cuando no estaba de servicio.

-Makoto-llamó. Se giró y se quedó estático, contemplando a la misteriosa mujer que se encontraba ante él. Su corazón latió más rápido, reconociéndola.

-Kazuha…estás…cambiada- la había echado tanto de menos, aquellos días habían sido insoportables, no sabía cómo contactar con ella, saber cómo estaba…Y ahí estaba, ante él, en una imagen casi idílica. El carácter de ella, tan indomable, y su actual imagen de total sumisión, hacían un contraste que le hacía hervir por dentro, sus ansias de estar con ella aumentaban a cada pequeño paso.

-Es lo que hay-dijo secamente. Había abandonado el maquillaje de su voz, recuperando su tono normal- acabemos con esto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó él intrigado. Ella levantó la cabeza, desafiante, volviendo a recuperarse a sí misma.

-Tú fuiste el ayudante de la doctora Tomoshita- se acercó aún más a él-ella me ayudó en los estudios y sabía bastante de la droga, así que pensaste que era ella la persona que buscabas.

-No…no sé…

-Déjame que termine-no le iba a dejar hablar, tenía que soltarlo-por eso buscaste los horarios en que ella estaba sola en el laboratorio, como su ayudante eso fue fácil para ti.

-Cualquiera podía conocer sus horarios.

-Eso es incorrecto, sólo dos personas podían saberlo, ya que eran las únicas que no tenían el acceso restringido a esa zona.

-¿Y entonces quién te dice que fui yo?-no podía, ella no podía estar insinuándole aquello, era imposible.

-Porque yo era la otra persona, y yo no soy una asesina-había llegado a su altura, y le observaba sin titubear.

-No soy ningún asesino, yo no maté a esa mujer.

-Lo sé, te encargaste de estar conmigo ese día, te proporcionaste la mejor coartada posible, me utilizaste.

-No fue así, no puedes entenderlo-él bajó la cabeza, incapaz de mirar esos ojos verdes.

-No puedo entenderlo, eres un buen profesional, sin embargo…

-¡Yo no elegí esto!-el gritó removió la quietud del lugar- mis padres me obligaron, me educaron para esto, no he podido elegir…

-¿Tus padres? ¿Quieres decir que son miembros de la organización?

-Lo eran, murieron hace unos años-se sentó en una roca cercana.

-Y tú has seguido su legado.

-Crecí allí, salir no es tan fácil, ellos controlaron mi mente, la muerte de mis padres me dejó solo, ellos me hicieron creer que se lo debía, que ellos eran mi familia.

-¿Has venido a matarme?-ella no dudó al formular la pregunta. Él se volvió a mirarla como si lo que hubiese dicho fuese la mayor locura que hubiese escuchado.

-He venido a que vengas conmigo…con ellos, tu vida tiene más valor de lo que crees para mí-ella se había sentado a su lado y él tomó su mano, ella no la retiró.

-Ya, por eso me llevas a la muerte-una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro y su mano se deslizó fuera del alcance de él.

-¡No! Yo nunca…

-¿Y qué es lo que pasa si me niego a ir contigo?-el resentimiento inundó sus labios y su mirada y él se sintió culpable. Una vez más.

-Vendrán a matarte-musitó-pero tienes otra oportunidad, puedes vivir…

-¿Vivir? ¿Eso le llamas a lo que tú haces? La doctora te apreciaba y la llevaste a una muerte segura, y a mí estás a punto de matarme, ¿Cuánta gente más tiene que morir para que tú vivas? ¿Cuántos más estás dispuesto a sacrificar?-el tono de voz se elevó de nuevo más de lo esperado, pero ¿qué esperaba? La sangre fría era imposible para ella cuando se trataba de vidas humanas.

No lo vio venir. Los labios de él se posaron con fuerza sobre los suyos, demandantes, ansiosos, pasionalmente reprimidos. Y ella se quedó allí pasmada, notando las manos de él sobre su cintura, sobre su pelo, mientras su boca intentaba invadir la de ella.

-Pierdes el tiempo, Guarapo- una voz grave interrumpió haciendo que ambos se separasen, la larga melena plateada y la ropa negra no daba lugar a dudas de su identidad.

-Gin…-el chico se puso de pie- vete, te dije que yo me ocuparía de ello.

-Sí, ya he visto como te ocupas-enarcó una ceja. Aquel chico no le gustaba. Sus padres eran científicos, puramente objetivos, sin valores morales que les corrompiesen de su tarea, pero él era distinto, demasiado sentimental. Débil- ya has oído su respuesta, ahora aléjate de ella.

-Ella no sabe lo que dice, dame cinco minutos- estaba temblando. Odiaba a los críos. Desvió la mirada a la mujer, que permanecía quieta, observándole, ella lo sabía.

-Sabe que va a morir, por eso está aquí, ella es mucho más inteligente que tú, así que quita de en medio- se acercaba a ellos, con la pistola unida al silenciador apuntándoles. Makoto miró hacia atrás.

-Kazuha, vete…¡Corre! ¡Vete de aquí!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas, levántandola, empujándola, pero ella se negaba a moverse, observando el arma.

-No puedo-ella sonrió-no puedo poner mi vida delante de la de nadie. Esto es mi culpa, él tiene razón, sabía que esto pasaría.

-No, por favor, tú no-las mejillas de él se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la actitud de ella, resignada, en paz. Estaba allí por su culpa, él pensó que cedería, que compartiría su destino, que le apoyaría, que le querría…

-Te lo diré por última vez, Guarapo, apártate, o me valdrá una mierda que seas el protegido de Vodka- pero el chico no se apartaba, acarició la cara de Kazuha, y ella desvió la mirada hacia él por unos segundos, los justos para leer sus labios.

-Lo siento-él salió corriendo contra Gin mientras sacaba el arma, el de negro no lo pensó dos veces y disparó. El cuerpo de Makoto cayó al suelo, Gin lo pateó a un lado.

-Es tu turno.

El disparo silenciado fue escuchado por ambos, y el cuerpo de Kazuha cayó. Quitó el silenciador y guardó el arma. Debía buscar la forma de regresar a tierra.

* * *

-Hemos llegado-la voz de Shigure en la entrada indicó la llegada de los hombres. Al oír el ruido en la puerta pensaron que sería Shizuka, y se sorprendieron al ver que eran ellos. ¿Qué hora era? Ran miró con nerviosismo el reloj de la sala. Las siete. Kazuha se había ido hacía más de una hora, al cruzar la mirada con Mi-chan se dio cuenta que ella había pensado lo mismo.

-¿No os habéis cruzado con Shizuka-chan? –los hombres llegaron al comedor y se sorprendieron por la pregunta.

-¿No está con vosotras?-preguntó Hattori nervioso.

-Salió a por sake, no nos hemos dado cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho, pero ahora que habéis llegado…

-¿Cuánto lleva fuera?-la pregunta de Kudo se le hizo extraña a Mi-chan. La isla era muy tranquila, como mucho se habría encontrado con alguien y la habría distraído, no era para tanto.

-Una hora, pero lleva el móvil asi que…-la mujer intentaba tranquilizarlos, pero aquello parecía que les encendía aún más, Takeshi-kun estaba tan cerca de ella…tan enfadado…

-¿El móvil? ¿Qué móvil?-no podía ser, ella no podía haber hecho eso.

-Uno plateado, de esos que puedes girar la pantalla y ver la televisión…no se lo había visto antes…

-¡Kudo! ¡Hay que encontrarla! ¡Kazuha ha hablado con ellos! Dios, como pille a ese cabrón…-Shinichi se acercó a su amigo, y le lanzó una mirada significativa, la familia Ayashima les miraba sin entender nada.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿De qué habla Hattori?-gritó Ran, desde que Kazuha se había ido, sin comprender esa última mirada, se sentía intranquila, nerviosa, y ahora de alguna manera le hacía suponer que sus intuiciones no eran infundadas.

-¡Kazuha ha ido con ellos! ¡Puede que todavía esté en la isla! ¡Hay que encontrarla!- descubrió la pistola que tenía a su espalda- ¡Kudo!

-Ran, quédate aquí, comprobad que todo esté bien cerrado, no abráis a nadie-buscó algo en su tobillo y le tendió una mustang de pequeño calibre- sólo por si acaso, sé que tu padre te enseñó a utilizarlas.

Ella la tomó con temor. Todo aquello…había sido para alejarla de ella. Aquella idiota, aquella idiota había ido a entregarse. Y volvió a llorar, mientras veía a ambos desaparecer por la puerta.

Segundos después se dio cuenta de que quizá no volvería a verla, no volvería a verlos y lloró con más fuerza. No notó cuando fue abrazada por la madre de la familia, ni cuando el padre volvió de comprobar todas las aberturas, ni cuando la hija llevó el teléfono hasta ellos. Su mente trabajaba a otra velocidad, pensaba en otras cosas. Recuerdos, momentos, sentimientos. No se dio cuenta cuando cogió la pistola y echó a correr, saliendo de la casa. Tampoco se fijó en que era seguida de cerca. Sólo se dejó llevar.

* * *

Habían llegado a la estación, un hombre de un puesto cercano había dicho que la había visto seguir entre las casas que estaban al otro lado de la plaza. Kudo apenas podía seguir el ritmo de su amigo. Los visitantes que quedaban tomaban el último ferry, ellos siguieron corriendo más allá. Iban a coger el camino del monte cuando oyeron un silbido, rápidamente Kudo, que iba detrás, se giró y tomó la dirección a sus espaldas, seguido de Hattori. Oyeron el segundo silbido, ninguno de los dos tenía dudas, eran disparos. Cuando llegaron al pequeño claro, los ojos de los dos se posaron en el cuerpo de un hombre en el suelo. Heiji corrió hasta él, y al voltearlo no se sorprendió al encontrar el rostro de su compañero.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está, maldita sea?-lo agitó con violencia, pero el hombre no habló. Fue entonces que notó como alargaba la mano hacia las rocas. Había algo, podía distinguir algo rojizo entre ellas. Soltó el cuerpo y se levantó, acercándose lentamente a las rocas, tambaleándose, hipnotizado por el color de aquel trozo de tela que reconocía tan bien.

-¡Heiji! ¡Cúbrete! ¡He visto cómo se alejaba por detrás! ¡Voy a por él!-pero no le oía. A medida que avanzaba los pasos, el kimono se hacía más visible. Se dejó caer de rodillas, a su lado, contemplando las facciones tan conocidas, el cabello castaño enmarañado, las pálidas manos manchadas en sangre, el obi húmedo…Tocó su rostro, suave, frío…

-Heiji-el susurro grave le despertó de su letargo-vete…

-Kazuha…Kazuha…-la tomó y la acercó hasta su cuerpo, acunándola, mientras tomaba su pulso, débil. Observó sus ojos abrirse, estaban nublados y ligeramente humedecidos.

-Vete-volvió a decir. Su mano intentó deslizarse hasta el cuerpo del muchacho y separarle de ella, pero su fuerza era nula.

-No pienso irme, no voy a dejarte sola-había empezado a llorar, lo sabía, y no podía hacer nada, por ella, por él. Ella se escapaba de sus manos. Daba igual que ella le odiase, que intentase alejarlo de ella, no pensaba abandonarla, nunca lo haría. Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría…tenía que habérselo dicho todo, haberse ido más lejos, ella no podía…no podía morir.

-Ahou-sonreía, ella sonreía todavía. Cogió la cara femenina entre sus manos y besó los labios, fríos.

-No me dejes solo, Kazuha-murmuró sobre ella. Pero ella no respondía. Sus ojos se habían cerrado y la sonrisa se había quedado plasmada en sus labios. Lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido, pero fue un cobarde, aún lo era. Sólo ahora era capaz de decírselo- Te quiero.

No supo bien lo que pasó después. Alguien intentaba separarle de ella, y él no tenía fuerzas para nada. La había perdido. No vio los helicópteros que llegaron al de pocos minutos, sólo pudo ver cómo se la llevaban, mientras él trataba de impedirlo. Nunca volvería a verla. Kazuha había desaparecido. Y él con ella.

La arena dejó de caer en ese instante. Su tiempo había terminado.


	10. Chapter 10

Y aquí otro capítulo…denso. No os voy a engañar, es un capítulo que me ha costado horrores escribir, una especie de transición necesaria en la que abunda el texto y escasea el diálogo, pero que aclara bastante los últimos momentos del capítulo anterior y sus posteriores acciones. Ahora ando un poco liada con como acabarlo, tengo la idea ahí pero no me acaba de encajar, porque está claro para todos que viene el final, ¿no? Ya sé que ha sido una larga espera, y como digo siempre intentaré no columpiarme tanto la próxima vez. ¡Gracias a todas por seguir ahí!

**CAPITULO 10: SIN RASTRO**

Tocó la puerta una vez más, y el silencio al otro lado le dio la misma respuesta de los últimos días. Retiró la bandeja con el desayuno intacto y colocó en el mismo lugar una nueva con la comida. Se había esforzado mucho haciendo un okonomiyaki, esperando que el orgullo de Osaka hiciese efecto esta vez, aunque muy en el fondo supiese que sería inútil.

Hattori seguía en estado de shock, hablaba lo justo, casi nada, no comía, no dormía, simplemente miraba el vacío, rodeado de todos aquellos kimonos que una vez habían pertenecido a su madre, pero que aún conservaba la esencia de su última propietaria. Ella no podía entrar en la habitación. El olor que envolvía la estancia le hacía enfrentarse con más dureza a la realidad.

Restregó una vez más sus ojos enrojecidos y secos. Picaban irremediablemente por el exceso de uso en los últimos días y por las lágrimas que ya no tenía, pero que querían salir, una vez más. Heiji no era el único que se encontraba así, ella tampoco se encontraba bien, esa estúpida, le había dicho tantas cosas, se había enfadado tanto con ella…y ahora, ya nada tenía sentido.

El primer día lo había pasado bajo un fuerte interrogatorio, demasiado asustada de sus propias acciones como para poder entender algo más.

Cuando llegó allí y vio el arma de aquel hombre apuntando a Shinichi por la espalda, sin que éste se diese cuenta de nada, no lo dudo un segundo. No podían matarle, no ahora, no delante de sus ojos…apuntó, disparó, y el hombre cayó al suelo agarrándose la pierna derecha. Kudo giró ante el sonido del proyectil y sus vistas se cruzaron, mientras ella permanecía con la pistola en alto, temblando, llorando. Le costó poco darse cuenta de la situación al ver al hombre en el suelo. El de negro no se había dado por vencido e intentaba coger la pistola que había dejado escapar al caer, un par de metros más allá de su actual posición. Por ello, en un rápido movimiento el de Kanto atrapó sus manos a la espalda y le esposó, para después tirarlo al suelo con la máxima brutalidad posible.

-Cabrón…-murmuró al ver la sonrisa arrogante de su enemigo, que había estado a punto de matarle- Ran, Ran…¿Estás bien?

Pero ella no respondía. Estática, petrificada. Cuando se aseguró que su rival no podría escapar se acercó a ella, vacilante.

-Ran, baja esa pistola-murmuró con una mano en alto hacia ella. Sin embargo el único cambio que se produjo fue que el brazo de ella empezó a temblar, a medida que sus lágrimas se hacían más presentes- Ya está, ya está…se ha acabado-la abrazó con dulzura, intentando tranquilizarla. Sabía que no había sido esa tarde, el día anterior había devastado sus nervios completamente, y lo vivido segundos atrás no ayudaba. Pero él no podía quedarse allí. Hattori no había dado señales de vida, ni siquiera al escuchar el disparo, por lo que supuso que algo no andaba bien- Espérame aquí ¿Vale? En nada nos vamos a casa- la apretó un poco más fuerte por última vez y la dejó.

Podía escuchar el ruido proveniente de un objeto volador que se acercaba, por lo que los refuerzos debían estar a punto de llegar. Tenía que mantenerse alerta, no sabía si Vodka estaba solo o había alguien más. Mientras se acercaba al lugar por el que se había perdido su amigo, no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás para asegurarse que Ran estaba bien. Vio como la mujer que había estado con ellos antes, la vecina de los de Osaka, se acercaba a ella e intentaba ayudarla. Siguió adelante. En cuanto dobló la esquina vio el cuerpo en el suelo, se acercó empuñando el arma y revisando el lugar. Localizó a su compañero sentado en el borde de piedra, mirando algo, no le pareció que estuviesen en peligro. Deslizó su mano hasta el cuello del hombre tendido en el suelo y notó las leves pulsaciones. Makoto seguía vivo.

-¡Hey Hattori! ¡El tipo está vivo! ¡Los refuerzos están a punto de llegar!-sus ojos buscaron la figura de su amigo al no recibir una respuesta, ni siquiera se había girado, y el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal lo inundó con una fuerza mayor a la anterior. Cuando iba a levantarse, algo tomó su mano libre, deteniéndole.

-Sálvala…-apenas un susurro-por favor…sálva…la-Makoto sujetaba su muñeca y hablaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Y lo supo. Sólo había una cosa que pudiese dejar a Hattori fuera de juego. ¡Maldición! Se soltó de su amarre y corrió a su lado, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que ella no estaba? ¡Habían ido a buscarla! ¡Era el objetivo principal!

Y la vio. El kimono escarlata, ligeramente mojado por las olas en algunos puntos, se movía levemente por el viento, mientras que su cuerpo reposaba sobre las piernas de Hattori, abrazada por sus brazos. Su rostro, pálido ya a causa del maquillaje, le recordó a una estatua clásica de facciones perfectas y relajadas. No era una buena señal.

-¡Heiji!-llamó a su amigo tomándolo del hombro, y vio las manos de él, manchadas de fluido vital; y vio el pecho de ella, donde una mancha de humedad podía distinguirse entre los cálidos colores de su ropa. Lo sabía, ella lo sabía. Por eso había elegido ese kimono…Dios-Heiji, no deberías haberla movido, el equipo de médicos llegará en un par de minutos, la llevarán al hospital, es una mujer fuerte, ella…

-Está muerta-un escalofrío recorrió la columna del de Tokyo al escuchar la voz quebradiza de su amigo. Intentó tocarla para comprobarlo, sin embargo el moreno se la arrebató apretándola más contra él.

-Heiji, tienes que soltarla, ella puede salvarse…

-Está muerta…-no sabía que hacer, el moreno no parecía que iba a ceder en su intento de liberar a Toyama, y aunque la chica pareciese muerta se resistía a creer en esa posibilidad, eso no podía estar pasándoles a ellos, no a Heiji o a Kazuha, ni a Ran ni a él. No ahora.

-¡Kanazawa-kun! –Shinichi se giró ante el grito, para ver correr a la vecina hacia él. La paró antes de que ella se abalanzase sobre Heiji, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, la mujer les había visto-¡Shizuka-chan! ¿Qué le ha pasado?-se revolvió entre los brazos del agente secreto, intentando liberarse-¡Suéltame de una vez, maldita sea!

-Esto no es su asunto, vuelva a su casa-no tenía tiempo para eso, ni siquiera sabía que debía hacer, pero estaba claro que esa mujer no estaba en sus planes.

-¡Quita de en medio! ¡Soy paramédico! ¡Soy mucha más útil que tú ahora mismo!-y en eso la soltó y la mujer se tiró al suelo, al lado de Heiji- Shizuka-chan necesita ayuda, tienes que soltarla, Takeshi-kun-él ni la miró, sólo observaba el rostro de Kazuha- Maldita sea-farfulló la mujer. E hizo algo que nadie se esperaba: atizó un puñetazo al de Osaka en la cara que lo hizo tambalearse y caer hacia atrás, liberando a su presa. Mientras el moreno no reaccionaba, ella consiguió desplazar un poco a la muchacha que éste tenía en brazos, logrando situarla en una posición horizontal más o menos estable. Y procedió según el protocolo, tomando constantes y comprobando la situación de la herida tras abrir el kimono.

-¡Kazuha!-Shinichi no tuvo tiempo para pensar cuando vio a Ran abalanzarse hacia donde ellos estaban, esta vez si supo que debía de detenerla, y afirmó su agarre para asegurarse que ella no avanzase. Era Kazuha, su amiga, su hermana…había visto a Heiji, no podía permitir que a Ran le sucediese lo mismo.

-Estará bien, esa mujer es paramédico, sabe lo que hace-la abrazó, intentando que ella apartase los ojos del cuerpo de su amiga, mientras observaba como el de Osaka se rehacía un poco, sentándose de nuevo sobre sus piernas en el suelo, mirando a las dos mujeres a su lado.

-¡Vengan aquí!-Mi-chan hizo señales a alguien detrás de ellos, al girarse pudo ver a dos sanitarios asistiendo a Makoto, y dos más acercarse hacia donde ellos se encontraban con una camilla. Suspiró ligeramente aliviado, la ayuda había llegado, y si había alguna esperanza …ahí estaba, los hombres se agacharon ante el cuerpo y la mujer les dio unas instrucciones que él no llegó a entender. Rápidamente los hombres cogieron a la joven y la colocaron con delicadeza y agilidad sobre la camilla.

A partir de ahí todo se descontroló. Hattori se tiró sobre la camilla, intentando detener el avance de ésta, gruñendo como un animal herido. Soltó a Ran, tenía que lograr que esa camilla saliese de allí lo más rápido posible. Aquellos hombres no habían utilizado una bolsa, y sin embargo habían conectado el suero, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Seguía viva, podía sobrevivir. Así que envistió a Heiji con todas sus fuerzas, como si placase a un quaterback, mandándolo al suelo, donde podría controlarlo. Ambos empezaron a pelearse sobre el suelo, uno resistiéndose, otro intentando inmovilizarlo.

-¡Kazuha!-en cuanto la había soltado, Ran había corrido tras la camilla, tambaleante, llorando-¡Kazuha!-pero ellos no se detuvieron, tan solo Mi-chan se volvió antes de subir al helicóptero y le dedicó una mirada de condolencia, empañada por una preocupación absoluta.

-Cuidaré de ella, te prometo que cuidaré de ella-y se giró con rapidez mientras daba una señal para que el piloto despegase. El helicóptero se elevó sobre ella, revolviendo todo a su paso, y atrayendo a más curiosos que los que el aterrizaje había traido. Oía los gritos desgarrados de Heiji, la voz tranquilizadora de Shinichi, mientras un torrente de lágrimas se derramaba por sus mejillas sin consuelo.

-Mouri-san, desearíamos hablar con usted para que preste declaración- un agente del grupo secreto la observaba expectante, incapaz de saber lo que pasaba por la mente de aquella mujer. Ella bajó la cabeza y se dejó llevar a un bote cercano, a donde poco después llegaron Shinichi y Heiji. El primero no tardó en sentarse a su lado y abrazarla, mientras murmuraba en su oído las palabras esperanzadoras que ella quería escuchar. El segundo se sentó ausente, mirando a un punto en la nada. Su rostro había adquirido un color ceniciento, como si su moreno natural, casi revigorizante, hubiera perdido la energía que caracterizaba a su dueño.

Y seguramente así había sido. Desde aquel día apenas había dicho un par de palabras, y siempre dirigidas a ella. A Shinichi no le dedicaba más que miradas de desprecio, por mucho que éste se esforzaba en hablar con él, en decirle lo cerca que estaban de acabar con el caso. Pero aquello ya no le importaba.

Porque en todos, la misma pregunta se repetía con intensidad día a día, y a medida que el tiempo pasaba, la premonición de malas noticias se afirmaba con fijeza en sus mentes. A pesar de eso, sus sentimientos, su corazón, eran incapaces de aceptarlo. Ella no podía estar muerta. Aunque hubiese pasado una semana, aunque nadie supiese nada de ella.

Oyó la puerta de la calle abrirse y cerrarse, mientras unos pasos llegaban acelerados hasta donde estaba ella, sacándola de sus reflexiones, ante la puerta cerrada de donde se encontraba Hattori. Pudo ver a Shinichi jadeante al inicio del pasillo, con la corbata desatada y el cabello alborotado. Una sonrisa inundó su rostro por primera vez en días.

-¡Hemos atrapado a todos esos cabrones!- se fue acercando a ella, eufórico. Los nervios de ella apenas podían asimilar la noticia. Era una buena noticia, pero no la que ella esperaba oír. Se dejó abrazar una vez más, y entonces se dio cuenta que Shinichi lloraba- ¡Han abierto el expediente, Ran! ¡Ahora ya lo sé! ¡Toyama está viva!

Ran ahogó un gemido de sorpresa contra la camisa de él y no pudo evitar sonreir mientras notaba como el peso que había llevado hasta ahora se evaporaba en unos segundos.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?-logró farfullar dudosa.

-No lo sé, todavía no he podido averiguarlo.

Ni siquiera notaron como la puerta se había abierto y el de Osaka había aparecido a su lado.

-¿Y se puede saber a qué demonios estás esperando?

Shinichi sonrió aun más ampliamente. Con barba de unos días, grandes ojeras, pero con esa sonrisa ladeada que tanto le caracterizaba: Heiji había vuelto.

* * *

Las habitaciones blancas e inmaculadas siempre le habían puesto nerviosa, por eso no pudo ser médico o enfermera y había elegido la actuación del momento, en la calle, fuera de esas cuatro paredes que tenían ese olor que todo el mundo recordaba y relacionaba una vez ha entrado.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, después de dos días sin salir, esperando que la chica despertase. Estaba estabilizada, pero la pérdida de sangre había hecho que tardase en despertarse. Estúpida. Se había salvado por muy poco. La toma de tranquilizantes había actuado como anticoagulante, de manera que aunque la herida no había sido tan profunda como era de esperarse en un primer momento, había sangrado profusamente. Había que sumarle que aquella idiota parecía no haber probado bocado en las últimas 24 horas, por lo que se había desmayado al de poco de recibir el impacto.

El disparo. Aun no podía creérselo. Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña bolsa de plástico y observó el objeto que había en su interior. Un omamori. ¿Cómo demonios podía haberla salvado tal cosa? Desde que se lo habían dado no había tenido el valor de abrirlo. La sangre en la que se había empapado se había secado, dándole una consistencia acartonada. Pero las horas pasaban, y la soledad y la curiosidad empezaban a hacer mella. Había leído el parte médico en la carpeta en el frontal de la cama, y no se le había pasado por alto el cambio de nombre: Toyama Kazuha. Y ese mismo nombre es el que había oído gritar a Kanazawa y a la otra chica antes de abandonar Miyajima.

¿Quién era la mujer de la cama? Tras eliminar el maquillaje y lavarla, su cabello se había ondulado, y un bronceado adornaba ahora sus mejillas, de una manera mucho más natural. Hasta que no despertase no tendría una respuesta, y el paso del tiempo comenzaba a desesperarla. Y luego estaba ese chico, el de la habitación 324, que venía a ver si la chica había despertado al menos cinco veces al día. No era ciega, se veía de lejos que estaba enamorado de ella, la forma en que acariciaba su cabello y agarraba su mano, mientras murmuraba palabras que sólo él, y quizá ella, podían escuchar. No se había atrevido a preguntarle, se dedicaba a observarles desde la silla al lado de la ventana y a pensar.

¿Quién era Kazuha Toyama? ¿Quién era la persona que amaba en realidad? Ahora que estaba sola de nuevo, se atrevió a sacar el omamori de la bolsa y lo dejo caer con cuidado sobre la repisa de la ventana. Le sorprendió lo rápido que había caído. El peso del omamori era escaso por sí mismo, así que era difícil que acelerase de esa manera. Lo tocó por encima, con precaución de dañarlo lo menos posible, notó algo rígido, de formas curvadas e inconstantes, y algo más, algo acartonado, que ayudaba a que no perdiese su forma. Al abrir el saquito algo cayó. Unas pequeñas piezas metálicas, de forma ovoide, entrelazadas entre ellas. Aunque deformadas, ella juraría que eran los eslabones de una cadena, y aquello seguía sin tener sentido, aunque al menos explicaba que había decelerado el avance mortal de la bala. Uno de los eslabones estaba totalmente deformado y aplastado, había cumplido un fin para el que no estaba destinado. Buscó dentro del saquito, intentando encontrar algo que le diese la clave de todo el misterio. Logró extraer aquel papel con sumo cuidado, estaba bastante dañado. En la parte superior rezaba: "Heiji, 2002".

Al girarlo no pudo evitar sorprenderse. El fantasma de los años pasados marcaba la imagen deteriorada, manchada y perforada en la parte inferior. A pesar de ello, fue totalmente capaz de reconocer en esos rasgos juveniles al hombre que habitaba la casa continua a la suya: Kanazawa Takeshi. Y se supo en poder de un secreto que escapaba de su entendimiento, mas no le importo.

Ahora más que nada tenía tiempo. Su familia podía arreglárselas sin ella unos días más. Habían sido años de dedicación exclusiva a ellos y al abandono de su carrera. Necesitaba saber la historia de Shizuka y Takeshi. O más bien de Kazuha y Heiji. Se acercó a la cama y observó su rostro tranquilo, mientras apartaba unos mechones de su frente.

"¿Cuánto has tenido que sufrir, niña?". Pero no hubo repuesta. Como no la recibiría hasta dieciocho horas después.

* * *

-¿Cómo que no pueden darnos esa información?-el grito exasperado de Hattori se escuchó por toda la planta. Estaba ante su jefe, acompañado de Kudo, esperando por una información que todos se negaban a darle.

-Agente Hattori, como ya le expliqué al agente Kudo, aunque el caso haya terminado con éxito debemos velar por la seguridad de Toyama-san -estaba asustado. Esos dos eran los mejores agentes que tenía y estaban siendo muy insistentes. Pero eran órdenes, y estaban para cumplirlas.

-Yo…nosotros, estuvimos al cargo de Ka…Toyama-san, así que agradeceríamos que nos facilitase la información-masculló entre dientes, error tras error, preso de su propio carácter.

-Lo que mi compañero quiere decir, es que puesto que estuvimos al cargo de Toyama-san, y tras los últimos incidentes en los que se vio envuelta, agradeceríamos que nos facilitasen su localización para poder visitarla y comprobar la mejoría en su estado- Shinichi intentaba ser lo más formal posible, sabía que con malos modos no llegaría a ningún lado, cosa que Heiji no comprendía. Su amigo bufó para volver a recostarse en la silla.

-Lo siento chicos, pero tengo las manos atadas.

-¡Manos atadas mis coj…!-Shinichi le dio un golpe seco en el estómago haciéndole callar en el acto. Podía entenderle, pero aquel método lo único que conseguiría sería conseguir una suspensión o expulsión del cuerpo. Así que agarró a su compañero por la chaqueta y con una leve inclinación de cabeza ambos salieron de allí.

-Gracias por su colaboración.

Heiji iba farfullando, el resto de personas les observaba con curiosidad, pero no se atrevían a decir nada, ni siquiera a acercarse a ellos. Si antes eran los grandes detectives juveniles, ahora, tras la disolución de la Organización, nadie se atrevía ni a toserles.

A pesar de todo había rumores. Unos decían que habían acabado con todos los miembros ellos solos, consiguiendo la información a base de torturas innombrables. Otros, que la desaparición de Hattori por una semana se había debido a la infiltración en el grupo y que eso les había llevado a su disolución. Y los más oídos y a la vez más silenciados, eran que el del Oeste había acabado enamorado de su protegida y que a su muerte, había acabado con toda la organización en una acción kamikaze, apoyado y salvado por Kudo. Sea como fuere, ambos salieron del edificio sin dirigir la palabra a nadie, y ninguno se la dirigió a ellos.

-¿Habéis conseguido algo?-Ran les esperaba fuera, nerviosa. Llevaban un par de días así, tocando puertas, moviendo hilos. Nadie decía nada. Ni una pista, ni un hilo del que tirar. Nada.

-Se niega a decirnos algo- se quejó Heiji mientras azotaba el asiento de su moto- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? Era el último al que podíamos acudir.

-¿Lo has intentado con su padre?-preguntó Shinichi, sus neuronas comenzaban a quemarse, ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiese una maldita pista que seguir?

-No sabe nada de ella, le llamaron desde un móvil para decirle que estaba bien, y que había despertado y se iba recuperando. Que no iba a tener secuelas- suspiró abatido-Rastreó el móvil. El nombre y la dirección eran falsos, pero el rastro ha llevado al capitán de Kazuha.

-Que se negó a darnos información-Shinichi estaba cansado de esa búsqueda infructuosa- volvemos al punto de partida.

-¿Y esa señora? ¿Cómo se llamaba?-Ran intentaba recordar.

-¿De quién hablas, Mouri?

-La mujer de Miyajima, ¿Puede ser Mi-chan? Ella se fue con Kazuha en el helicóptero.

-Seguramente en cuanto llegaran al centro médico la devolverían a su casa-aventuró Heiji.

-¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si ha estado a su lado todo este tiempo?-la revelación le vino de golpe. Tras la emoción de saber que Kazuha estaba bien, las imágenes de aquel día quedaron bloqueadas en su mente, ya que habían sido revividas demasiadas veces. Pero ahora, los últimos segundos compartidos con aquella mujer, le volvían con nitidez- Ella dijo que cuidaría de Kazuha, estoy segura que si hay alguien que haya podido seguir a su lado, sin duda es esa mujer.

-Es insistente y terca como una mula- meditó el de Osaka- ¡Es posible que tengas razón! ¡Gracias Ran!- en unos segundos la chica se vio elevada por los aires en un abrazo del moreno que la hizo no tocar el suelo. No pudo evitar reírse. Por fin volvían a ser ellos mismos.

-Hum-el tosido falso a su lado les hizo mirar a un Shinichi que les miraba enojado. Ambos se soltaron levemente sonrojados.

-¡Hey, Kudo! No hace falta que te pongas celoso, sabes bien que sólo somos amigos.

-No estaba celoso-refunfuñó como un niño pequeño. Ran intentó esconder la sonrisa tras su mano.

-No sabía que me querías tanto, Shinichi-kun-se burló el de Osaka adoptando una voz femenina. En un primer momento Kudo se enfadó, pero después empezó a reírse con ellos.

-Cállate, teme, vayamos a buscar ese número.

-¿A quién llamas teme, ahou?

* * *

Era una sensación extraña. Había podido abrir los ojos en lo que le pareció un esfuerzo inconmensurable y miró alrededor. Todo era blanco, opacado por un leve velo nebuloso. Extraño. Volvió a abrir los ojos, manteniéndolos abiertos unos segundos, recorriendo la habitación en un vistazo, lo único que destacaba era un punto negro y azul en la silla junto a la ventana. Le costó un poco reconocerla: Mi-chan.

Intentó decir algo, pero tenía la garganta seca, y a parte de algo similar a gemidos ahogados, no podía decir gran cosa. Después ordenó a su cuerpo moverse, pero notó ese hormigueo típico que se siente cuando una zona ha quedado entumecida tras una mala posición o un descanso excesivo, y tuvo que rendirse frustrada al de pocos minutos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Calmó sus nervios. Oía con claridad los ruidos de la máquina a la que estaba conectada. Sintió una punzada dolorosa en el pecho y lo recordó. Todo. ¿Y Heiji? ¿Y el resto? La alarma se encendió en su cabeza, y eso hizo que la máquina aumentase la frecuencia y la intensidad de los pitidos, despertando a la persona durmiente a dos escasos metros.

-Tranquila, tranquila, estás bien, estás a salvo-la mujer tomó su mano intentando calmarla, mientras apretaba el botón de llamar a la enfermera. Kazuha intentó sentarse, pero su intento quedó en una mueca de dolor al notar unos pinchazos en el pecho- No te muevas mucho, cariño, todavía tienen que cicatrizar los puntos.

Pero ella no podía rendirse, iba contra su carácter, así que aun dejándose caer en la cama, pudo esbozar una palabra.

-¿Heiji?

La mujer la miró sorprendida por unos momentos, agradeciendo a su curiosidad el darle la información necesaria.

-Nadie más resultó herido, puedes estar tranquila- esas palabras la permitieron relajarse unos segundos, los cuales aprovechó la mujer para tomar un vaso de agua con una pajita que tenía preparado y se lo acercó a la boca. La chica sorbió con avidez, y sintió la humedad recorrer su garganta, devolviéndola a su estado natural.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Megumi dudó por unos segundos, hacía un par de horas se había atrevido a preguntarle por la historia al misterioso chico de la 324. Le dijo que esa chica formaba parte de la policía, y que había estado en Miyajima de incógnito protegida por su guardaespaldas. Pero habían dado con ella y había resultado herida. Ese mismo día, a las cinco de la mañana, se había llevado a cabo una operación secreta que había acabado con todo el peligro. Ahora podría volver a su vida normal.

-Un hombre te disparó, pero Akira-kun lo redujo después de que Keiko-chan le disparara-se había sentado a un lado de ella sobre la cama. Kazuha intentaba procesar la información, su cabeza aun no trabajaba al cien por cien y los nombres las despistaron unos segundos-pero todos están bien, y ese chico que estaba contigo se está recuperando, me ha dicho que el peligro ya ha pasado.

-¿Qué chico? ¿He…Takeshi-kun?-no le había mencionado, y como siempre daba miedo, mucho miedo que algo pudiese haberle pasado por su culpa, recordaba que se acercó a ella, que la había cogido, y había intentado alejarle, salvarle, porque su asesino podía seguir por allí, al acecho…

-No, Takeshi-kun está bien, me refiero al otro chico que estaba allí, me ha dicho que es un compañero tuyo del trabajo…

-Makoto-kun-le recordó y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío la recorriese. Se alegraba de que estuviese a salvo, pero era una sensación agridulce, imposible de explicar.

-Me ha dicho que le avisase cuando despertases-Mi-chan se fue a levantar y se sorprendió del férreo agarre en su brazo.

-No quiero verlo.

-Está muy preocupado por ti, viene todos los días varias veces y…

-No quiero verlo.

-Está bien-ante estas palabras el agarré se aflojó, pero la mujer no se movió. La chica ante ella ahora era totalmente distinta a la que una vez había conocido, ahora se daba cuenta de porqué tantas cosas no casaban en ella con anterioridad.

El silencio se mantuvo por unos escasos minutos.

-¿Alguien más ha venido a verme?

-Por lo que he podido saber, tu paradero es información clasificada-vio la decepción pintada en su cara, pero no se atrevió a decir más.

-Entiendo.

Entendía. Entendía que ese estúpido detective que se creía el mejor de todos los tiempos, no había tenido intención de buscarla, y por eso no estaba allí. Suspiró cansada y notó los puntos de la herida tirando ligeramente. Conocía lo suficiente de medicina, para saber, desde el momento que sintió el punto donde el proyectil atravesó su piel, que era un disparo mortal. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, en un estado físico bastante bueno dadas las circunstancias.

-¿Por qué estoy viva?

No sabía como explicárselo. La verdad se le hacía tan inverosímil como a ella. Sólo pudo acercarse a la ventana y tomar la bolsa donde había vuelto a guardar todo. Sacó el omamori y se lo tendió. Los ojos de Kazuha se abrieron de sorpresa. ¿Eso era…?

-¿Mi omamori?-lo tomó con cuidado, dándose cuenta de la fragilidad del mismo, como si ese fuese el cuerpo dañado que podía haber sido el suyo. Al palparlo lo entendió-la cadena…-se llevó el omamori contra su rostro y empezó a sollozar, sin importarle que el hipo de su sollozo la hiciese contraerse de dolor-oh,dios…

Rápidamente se vio abrazada por los brazos de su amiga, que la dejó desahogarse, sin controlar el tiempo ni la fuerza de su llanto. Cuando estuvo algo más tranquila, la mujer se alejó un poco de ella y acarició sus cabellos, como una madre haría con su hija.

-¿Quieres contármelo todo, Kazuha?-se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre real de labios de ella, para darse cuenta que por fin el telón había caído, que podía volver a ser ella. Afirmó con la cabeza, mientras se secaba unas últimas lágrimas rebeldes.

-¿Por dónde empezar?

-¿Por qué no empiezas por esto?-Mi-chan señaló el omamori y los ojos de ella se llenaron de nostalgia, mientras una dulce sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses y aún no sabían nada de ella. ¿Cómo podía haberlo hecho? ¿Cómo podía haber desaparecido otra vez? Ran juraba no saber nada, y por la preocupación en su mirada podía saber que era verdad.

Pero después de mes y medio sin ninguna nueva pista de su paradero, había perdido los nervios. Había vuelto al trabajo, sí, pero sólo para distraerse, porque su maldita mente no podía dejar de pensare en ella. Y en ese imbécil. Se había encargado de que lo siguieran después de saber que habían estado juntos en aquel hospital, al que sólo había podido llegar através de una pista de aquella mujer. Bufó. Ayashima Megumi se había convertido en un grano en el culo. No sólo lo tuteaba ya por su nombre real, sino que siempre ponía esa cara de yo sé algo que tú no sabes que lo desquiciaba. Porque sí, quería saberlo. Además no sabía lo que Kazuha le había contado a aquella mujer del demonio.

Ni ella ni el imbécil le habían llevado a nada. El tío había dimitido de su puesto y se había trasladado a Fukuoka. Pero no estaba con ella, podía estar seguro. Le bastó una visita para cerciorarse. Una noche de vigilancia le pareció ver demasiado movimiento en la casa de aquel hombre, así que desatendiendo a los consejos de Kudo se había aventurado hasta la casa de él. Aporreó la puerta hasta que le abrió.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo tú aquí?- gritó al ser echado a un lado brutalmente de la puerta. Heiji había entrado hasta su salón y rebuscaba por todos lados como un loco.

-¿Dónde está?-había vuelto a donde él estaba y le había levantado tirando de su camiseta-¿Dónde la escondes?

-¿Estás loco? ¿De qué estás hablando?-pero lo supo, reconoció algo en los ojos de aquel hombre que también estaba impreso en los suyos y sonrió-Así que es eso…tampoco quiere saber nada de ti-calló al ser golpeado contra la pared.

-¡Cállate maldito bastardo! ¡Deberías estar pudriéndote en la cárcel!-Hattori y Kudo sabían que Makoto había llevado a aquellos hombres hasta Miyajima, pero no habían sido capaces de probar nada, el muy cabrón había limpiado bien su mierda- ¿Tú tampoco sabes nada de ella?

Makoto escondió su propia frustración en una sonrisa ladina, al menos disfrutaría restregándole lo poco que había conseguido de ella, quizá fuese más de lo que el agente podía haber conseguido.

-Sé que sus labios son suaves y que normalmente están ligeramente húmedos, con un sabor tropical- no vió venir el puño que se estrelló en su nariz y que le caer al suelo.

-¡Eres un mierda! ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! ¿Me oyes? ¡Es mía! Tú no tienes ni puta idea de nada- estaba seguro que se volvería a abalanzar sobre él, pero Kudo le sujetaba haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza. Y sonrió. Eso hizo enervar aun más la sangre del de Osaka, sin embargo, el del este, sin la testosterona menguando sus capacidades, se dio cuenta que la sonrisa del policía era de resignación, no de arrogancia.

-Vete de mi casa-logró echarlo con la ayuda de Kudo y cerrar la puerta. Heiji se fue despotricando hasta el coche, sin percatarse de la realidad. Makoto hacía tiempo que sabía quienes eran Hattori Heiji y Shinichi Kudo. Aquella mañana, en que Kazuha le había contado todo a aquella mujer él había escuchado tras la puerta. Había perdido. Por eso no se extrañó cuando habló con ella y ésta le pidió el no volver a verle. Él sólo había afirmado, y se había hecho a un lado, tomando la vida que ella le había ofrecido lejos de ella. Porque ante todo él quería que ella fuese feliz, y haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano por conseguirlo.

Aunque eso no significaba que le fuese a decir algo a Hattori Heiji. Esa era una verdad que él mismo tendría que descubrir.

* * *

Observó el interior de la cafetería antes de adentrarse en ella. Hacía frío y le apetecía tomar un chocolate caliente. La navidad estaba cerca, y encontrarse en una de las mejores cafeterías de Shinsaibashi, aseguraba tener que acomodarse en la barra, lejos de los grandes cristales con vistas a la calle Mido-suji, una de las más transitadas en esas fechas.

Al entrar se quitó el gorro de lana y aflojó la bufanda, el ambiente acogedor que allí se respiraba le recordaba la última vez que estuvo allí, hacía más de veinte años, celebrando el último cumpleaños de su madre.

-¿Mesa para uno?- no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando un camarero la llevó hasta una pequeña mesa al final del local. Al final estaba junto a la cristalera, y dudó unos segundos antes de despojarse de todas sus capas de ropa. Su pelo seguía planchado y su maquillaje nacarado en su sitio, comprobó contemplando su propio reflejo. Nadie que no se detuviese a mirarla con atención y la conociese reconocería a la antigua Kazuha Toyama de Osaka.

Pidió el chocolate y comprobó su móvil. Aquello era estúpido, nadie tenía el número, nadie iba a llamarla. Había alquilado un pequeño piso en la zona norte de la ciudad por el que había pagado al contado y nadie había exigido acreditación, de lo cual se alegraba. No le gustaba utilizar documentación falsa. Se había refugiado en su ciudad de origen para decidir qué hacer, pero había pasado más de un mes y aun no lo sabía.

El camarero colocó la taza delante de ella. La tomó entre las manos, le encantaba notar la transmisión de calor que llegaba del humeante líquido. Conocía bien los tres frentes abiertos a los que se enfrentaba, y por eso estaba más que segura que el problema estaba en ella misma, y no en ellos.

Por un lado estaba su padre. ¿Cuántas veces se habían visto en los últimos años? Tres veces, quizá cuatro. Su miedo a enfrentarse al pasado la había llevado a no pisar su ciudad todos aquellos años. Qué idiota. Además, la relación cerrada que su padre mantenía con la familia Hattori le había servido más de excusa para protegerse de él, porque tal como había pasado las pocas veces que se habían visto, se había visto tentada a caer, a volver a su antigua vida. Había aprovechado los viajes de trabajo en los que su padre había sido desplazado solo a otro lugar del país para colaborar con la policía local, pero esas ocasiones eran escasas, su jefe Hattori Heizo viajaba con él la mayoría de las veces, y eso actuaba como un repelente para la cercanía de Kazuha. Y después, lo poco que había sabido de ella, es que tenía que salir del país y que su hija estaba en peligro de muerte. Makoto le había informado que había vuelto al país mientras ella estaba en el hospital, y que le habían llamado para comunicarle que ella estaba bien. ¿Cómo podía ir a verle ahora? ¿Qué podría decirle? Había sido tan sumamente egoísta que se sentía incapaz de mirarle a la cara. Le había dejado solo. Igual que Heiji había hecho con ella años atrás.

Bufó, y tomó un poco de chocolate, intentando quitarse el amargo sabor de boca, pero la pureza del cacao le devolvió un amargor distinto, cargado de una dulzura que la hizo sentirse un poco mejor. Eso la llevo a Ran.

Lo había hecho con la mejor intención, intentaba salvarla, pero en esa intención había golpeado uno a uno los puntos débiles de la karateka. Las lágrimas que había derramado en Miyajima no eran suficientes para paliar su culpa. Había herido a la persona que había estado con ella en los peores momentos, la que había sufrido tanto o aún más que ella, la única que la comprendía y había apoyado cada una de sus decisiones. Quizás por eso, porque no hacía falta preguntarle para saber que no apoyaría su última opción kamikaze, había utilizado el único método que le quedaba para alejarse de ella. Era ruin, una burda excusa de las tantas que había hecho en sus últimos años de vida, y ahora, después de todo el veneno escupido por su boca, no sabía cómo acercarse a ella, qué decirle, para que perdonase aquella verborrea sin sentido en lo que pensó sería su último día. Conocía el corazón de Ran lo suficiente para saber que la perdonaría, a estas alturas ella sabría toda la historia y entendería bien sus razones para haberse lanzado a los brazos de la muerte. Las más visibles, y las más ocultas.

Heiji. Era lo mismo una y otra vez. Su talón de Aquiles, su maldita debilidad, la misma que le había llevado a casi morir en aquella isla. Porque sí, quería proteger a su padre, a Ran…pero sobre todo, quería protegerle a él, a su estúpida cabeza hueca, a su maldita sonrisa autosuficiente. Lo sabía, parecía una de esas novelas baratas en la que la protagonista se ve abocada a seguir irremediablemente enamorado de un inútil que la ignora y que no hace más que desprestigiarla. Y ella sigue allí, sus sentimientos siguen allí, y por más que huyese de nuevo no iba a solucionar nada, porque sus sentimientos irían con ella allá donde fuese. ¿Qué hacer entonces? ¿Seguir como si nada hubiese pasado? ¿Establecer una amistad cordial y comerse sus sentimientos como había hecho en su juventud? ¿Decirle todo de una vez? Quizá era lo que ya tocaba, pero su determinación se iría por el caño en cuanto estuviese ante él. Podía estar enfadado, seguro que lo estaba. Seguramente preocupado, porque siempre lo había hecho por su persona, aunque lo negase una y otra vez. Pero estaban condenados a no entenderse, él no era capaz de escuchar y ella no era capaz de callarse. Dios, si sólo supiese un poco de lo que había dentro de esa desesperante mente detectivesca…recordaba los últimos recuerdos de su conciencia, sus ojos verdes exaltados y preocupados, su boca moviéndose, esbozando palabras que sus oídos no procesaban…

-¡Oh, Dios mío, eres tú!-el grito a su lado la hizo despertar de su trance-¿Qué haces aquí?

Miró con duda a donde procedía la voz. ¿Por qué de todos los lugares del mundo tenía que entrar justo allí? Porque si estaba segura de algo, era que no iba poder escapar, la sonrisa en aquel rostro se lo decía.

Porque una sonrisa como aquella en el rostro de Suzuki Sonoko sólo podía significar una cosa: problemas.


	11. Chapter 11

Siento esta larga ausencia, y me gustaría saludar y agradecer a todas esas personas que aún siguen ahí, sobre todo a dos personas.

Por un lado, a Last Wizard, que me apoyó y se ofreció a ayudarme a terminar este fic si yo no era capaz de hacerlo. Espero que este capítulo te guste, y si sigues con los planes que tenías házmelo saber, ¿vale?

Y por otro lado a Pessic de Lluna, por animarme a escribir cada vez que nos vemos y hacerme pensar que lo que escribo realmente vale la pena y puede llegar a las personas, una gran amiga dentro y fuera de este mundo de los fics. Gracias por devolverme las ganas de escribir, aunque sea por unos días. Espero seguirte leyendo durante mucho tiempo.

A veces no es la falta de musa o de inspiración, la historia está ahí, en tu mente, siendo reconstruida una y otra vez en los momentos de descanso, pero tus manos se niegan a dejarla salir. Espero que os guste, y como podréis suponer, el siguiente será el último capítulo.

_**CAPITULO 11: SENTIMIENTOS DE CRISTAL **_

Estaba atrapada en una enorme casa de muñecas. El cuarto, decorado al más puro estilo barroco, y la cama, de dosel con cortinas recogidas en los postes, le hacía sentirse una pequeña muñeca atrapada en un mundo de lujos ajeno a ella. Una cárcel de oro.

La hinchazón de los dos últimos días había bajado y ahora estaba ansiosa por salir de allí. ¿Cómo había caído de una manera tan estúpida? Fácil, las prisas por escapar de aquella mujer le habían hecho perder el poco raciocinio del que últimamente disfrutaba. Y así, al verse frente a la bruja del este de zapatos de charol rosa, había intentado esquivar las sillas para hacer una rápida salida, sin contar con el rey de las patadas y guardián personal de la malvada bruja: Kyogoku Makoto. Había chocado contra su pecho, y en su lucha por encontrar una nueva salida había caído estrepitosamente en medio de la cafetería llevándose dos sillas, dos taburetes, y la capacidad de posar su pie derecho en el suelo sin sentir dolor. Era así, como transportada poco después en la espada del rey, se había visto capturada y sin escape posible en la residencia Suzuki en Osaka.

Algo muy humillante para alguien que había estado escondiéndose de los mejores detectives de Japón por más de un mes. Bufó exasperada. La amabilidad demostrada por Sonoko durante su estancia la hacía desconfiar aún más de la alocada rubia, sonrisas de ojos triunfantes cargadas de palabras amables.

La puerta se abrió tras dos leves toques mostrando a la muchacha que la atendía. Le traía el desayuno, y tras ella, podía ver a su captora seguida de un mayordomo cargado de vestidos. La chica colocó la bandeja del desayuno delante de ella. Si de algo estaba segura, es que si no salía pronto de esa casa su línea se iría a hacerle compañía a su libertad.

-¡Ohayo! ¿Qué tal hemos dormido hoy?-Suzuki apartó las cortinas y se volvió a ella con una resplandeciente sonrisa. Algo en su rostro le hizo recordar Alicia en el país de las maravillas, y no precisamente a la niña.

-Bien-intentó sentarse mejor en la cama y alejar los presentimientos funestos de ella.

-Genial- la rubia tomó asiento en la cama a su lado- hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-Te recuerdo que si fuese capaz de moverme, me habría marchado de aquí.

-Oh, tranquila, no hace falta que te muevas de ahí, para eso está James- el hombre se acercó a ellas y con delicadeza colocó su carga sobre la cama, dejando ver unos vestidos de fiesta deslumbrantes- ¿Cuál prefieres?

-¿Cuál prefiero para qué? ¿Tienes alguna fiesta programada?

-Oh, sí, una con una gran sorpresa para los invitados.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces me dejarás marcharme?

-No exactamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-No puedo dejarte marchar, estropearías mi sorpresa.

-Por eso no te preocupes, yo no diré nada de lo que piensas hacer- las risas de la rubia la hicieron sentirse fuera de lugar, por dios, ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza esa mujer?

-Veo que no lo entiendes- dijo acercándose más a ella- tú eres mi sorpresa.

Kazuha se quedó estupefacta mirándola, segundos después se dio cuenta que incluso había contenido el aire de la impresión.

-Debes estar bromeando.

-Me conoces lo suficientemente bien para saber que estoy hablando en serio. Nunca he hablado tan en serio. Haré una fiesta de año nuevo en mi residencia de Osaka, y mi regalo por los deseos de año nuevo serás tú.

-No si yo puedo evitarlo- hizo ademán de levantarse, y con una mueca de dolor lo consiguió. Sonoko la miraba expectante.

-Así no llegarás muy lejos.

-¡Cállate! ¡No pienso quedarme aquí a jugar tu juego!-se aguantó en la pared, había llegado a la puerta y estaba agotada.

-Claro, es mucho más divertido jugar al tuyo e ignorar a todo el mundo- se había acercado a ella, a hacerle frente, Kazuha agachó la cabeza- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir así? ¿Haciendo daño a todos?

-¿Te crees que yo quiero todo esto?-levantó la mirada, chocando con los ojos azules de su amiga- no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer? ¿Dar una alegría a todas esas personas que lloraron tu muerte? ¿Cómo demonios crees que se sienten? ¡Pensaron que estabas muerta! Tu padre, Ran, incluso esos idiotas de detectives ¡Todos estaban destrozados! Sí, les han dicho que estás viva, ¿Y qué? ¿Cómo quieres que lo crean si no apareces y te vieron morir ante sus ojos?-la de Osaka se dejó caer por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo.

-Tú no sabes nada-farfulló enterrando la cabeza en sus piernas-hice cosas…que no debería haber hecho.

-¿Cómo sacar a tu padre del país después de abandonarlo durante años? ¿Cómo poner a Ran en peligro y decirle un montón de barbaridades?

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Te recuerdo que yo también soy amiga de Ran, estuve ahí a su vuelta, me lo contó todo- bajo hasta su altura y agarrándola por el mentón levantó su cara- fuiste una estúpida- Kazuha iba a responder algo pero ella se lo impidió-y ahora estás siendo todavía más estúpida.

Se sentía hundida. Tampoco es como si no lo hubiera estado antes, pero la consciencia de que todo lo que habían sido suposiciones era cierto, que todos ellos habían sufrido por su culpa, le quitó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Estaba cansada de huir, eso lo tenía claro, pero la opción de enfrentarse a la realidad tampoco mejoraba su estado.

-¿Qué harías tú?-se atrevió a murmurar.

-Lo que sé es lo que no haría, abandonar a todos y no dar señales de vida- Sonoko la ayudó a levantarse y a acercarse a la cama- así que ya sea por las buenas, o por las malas, vamos a acabar con esto.

-No creo que pueda…

-Me da igual lo que creas- la soltó sobre la cama- ahora ya no estás sola, y no permitiré que tomes otra vez esas estúpidas ideas que rondan por tu mente-Kazuha bufó mientras se tumbaba en la cama- Así, que ¿Qué me dices? ¿Por las buenas o por las malas?

La de Osaka se tapó la cara mientras ahogaba un grito de frustración. Después no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiéndose levemente liberada.

* * *

Era 26 de Diciembre. Después de la fiesta de Navidad de ex alumnos a la que su querida madre le había obligado a asistir, la cabeza le martilleaba por la bebida de garrafón y la música siniestra de aquella discoteca que había destrozado sus tímpanos. No se extrañó cuando sintió ruidos en su antiguo dormitorio, y el shoji se deslizó dando paso a una fría corriente de aire que le hizo cobijarse con más ímpetu en el futón, mientras observaba como pequeños copos se posaban sobre unos pies enfundados en unos tabi decorados con flores de sakura.

Tres, dos…

-¿Piensas pasarte toda la mañana durmiendo?- a Heiji no le dio tiempo a contestar, su considerada madre había tirado del futón sin delicadeza y con una fuerza monstruosa, haciéndole rodar hasta darse con la pared- ¡Debería darte vergüenza!

-¡Lo que debería darte vergüenza es como tratas a tu único hijo!-se levantó sobándose la cabeza y le arrancó el futón de las manos. Su madre le miró victoriosa- Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que me obligaste a asistir a esa estúpida fiesta.

-Sí, pero no fui yo la que llegó a las ocho de la mañana y borracho como una cuba.

Hattori masculló algo que su madre no logró entender, pero que logró arrancarle una sonrisa. Su carácter impulsivo, muchas veces malhumorado, había vuelto, y después de aquellas funestas semanas era un placer recuperar a su hijo.

-El desayuno lo he retirado hace una hora y se lo he dado al gato, ya que no has bajado, era un desperdicio tirarlo…

-Bruja-murmuró mientras colocaba el futón en su sitio, ante la mirada divertida de su madre.

-Ha llegado algo para ti- aquello captó la atención del chico por unos momentos, y observó el sobre dorado que la mujer le tendía.

-¿Qué es?

-No lo sé, no abro la correspondencia ajena-el aire de dignidad que mantenía no hizo más que irritar a su hijo, que quitó el sobre de sus manos y lo abrió de mala gana.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una fiesta de año nuevo? ¿Suzuki?-tiró ambas cosas a la papelera- No pienso ir, paso de las tonterías de esa rubia loca.

-Nosotros iremos- su madre acababa de salir por la puerta cuando la escuchó.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? La invitación era para mí, vosotros no habéis sido invitados.

-Oh, cariño, no te creas el ombligo del mundo- volvió a asomarse sacando de la manga de su kimono un sobre igual al que acababa de romper- Tu padre, Ginshiro y yo estamos intrigados por esa sorpresa que promete darnos. Al fin y al cabo somos tres personas mayores sin mucho que hacer en Nochevieja, y siempre he querido tener una oportunidad para utilizar el kimono ceremonial que heredé de tu abuela.

-¿Por qué…?-se preguntó a qué venía todo aquello, pero el dolor de cabeza le impedía pensar con claridad- Da igual, no pienso ir, y esta vez no podrás obligarme -el sonido del teléfono móvil, le hizo volverse a cogerlo- Hattori- una leve pausa- ¿También a ti? Dios, esa mujer es una pesadilla, no sé cómo Ran es amiga de ella…

-Estoy segura de que te arrepentirás…-Shizuka cerró la puerta tras ella- llámalo instinto femenino, pequeño detective.

* * *

-No puedo creer que Hattori-kun no venga, ¿Qué piensa hacer?- Ran se ajustó el abrigo que llevaba sobre los hombros para salir del coche. Aquel vestido había sido un bonito regalo de Sonoko por su cumpleaños, pero ponérselo en uno de los días más fríos de invierno no había sido una gran idea. El aire helado se colaba por debajo del suave tejido y otro escalofrío volvió a recorrerla, asiéndose con más fuerza al brazo de su acompañante.

-Según me ha dicho un maratón de la última temporada de Sherlock Holmes, siempre dice que es una mierda, pero al final se la ha visto entera más de tres veces, ¡Quién le entiende!- Kudo se agitó el pelo mientras ayudaba a Ran a subir los primeros peldaños.

Si no hubiesen estado acostumbrados a la ostentosidad de la familia Suzuki, se habrían sorprendido ante la gran decoración navideña que abarrotaba la suntuosa mansión. Sin embargo, subieron la escalinata lo más rápido que pudieron para llegar al calor del hogar. Una vez dentro, las lámparas de lágrimas iluminaban la estancia provocando destellos en los distintos espejos y cristales de la misma.

-Sean bienvenidos- el mayordomo se inclinó ante ellos, y Ran estuvo impulsada a devolverle la reverencia por educación, pero se contuvo al recordar que las costumbres japonesas quedaban de lado al entrar en territorio Suzuki- ¿Pueden dejarme sus abrigos?

Ambos se desprendieron de ellos mostrando sus ropas de gala. El hombre acomodó con rapidez las ropas de abrigo en su brazo.

-Si hicieran el favor de seguirme…la señorita les está esperando en el comedor principal- afirmaron con la cabeza y emprendieron la marcha. Empezaron a oír voces a lo lejos, y aunque se escuchaban familiares, no acababan de reconocerlas.

-¡Oh, Ran-chan, es un placer volver a verte!

-Shizuka-san, ese kimono es precioso.

-¿Esto? Un trapito que encontré por ahí- la mujer le guiño un ojo mientras se acercaba a saludarles, seguida de los dos hombres.

-Hattori-san, Toyama-san, ¿Qué tal están?- Shinichi se acercó a los hombres tras una leve inclinación ante la madre de su amigo, estrechando la mano de ambos- ¿Al final vendrá Heiji?

-No, ese muchacho se ha quedado en casa, no puedo entenderle-se atusó el bigote- ¿No habíais hablado con él del tema? Dijo que insististe mucho.

-Sí, por eso lo preguntaba, sobra una silla.

Todos se giraron a observar la mesa preparada y contar los asientos: ocho. Suzuki, Kyogoku, Toyama, Hattori, Hattori, Kudo y Mouri. Siete.

-Kudo, una no puede preparar sorpresas contigo, eres un aguafiestas- Sonoko, con su vestido dorado hizo aparición acompañada del brazo de su prometido.

-¿Sorpresa?-el de Tokyo enarcó una ceja mientras miraba a su loca ex compañera de clases- mencionabas algo en la invitación.

-Debí pensarlo, tu maldito cerebro no puede dejar de analizarlo todo- le apuntó con el dedo acusadoramente-lo siento- se irguió y esbozó una alegre sonrisa- ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Gracias por venir!

Todos la miraron extrañados, con la duda plasmada en el rostro.

-Vale, vale, quería dejarlo para más adelante pero…Koizumi-san, ve a buscarla- ordenó a la sirvienta que había entrado con ellos.

-¿Buscarla? –Ran la miraba sin entender, y al ver la cara de los presentes sabía que no era la única.

-No voy a decir nada, ¿No podéis simplemente disfrutar de mi regalo cuando llegue?-miró ansiosa la puerta por la que la doncella había salido.

-¿A qué se debe tanto misterio, Suzuki? Estás aún más rara de lo habitual.

-Si no hubieses abierto la boca…

-Señorita…-la muchacha entró, posicionándose a un lado de la puerta, dejando ver a la persona tras ella, que entró lentamente en la habitación.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- Ran se tapó la boca tras un gemido ahogado. Parecía que todos se habían quedado paralizados, y Kazuha no pudo evitar morderse el labio, mientras que con la mano derecha acariciaba su brazo opuesto desnudo.

Shizuka fue la primera en moverse, con una gran sonrisa y los ojos vidriosos se acerco con paso firme hasta ella.

-Kazuha-chan- murmuró a solo un paso de ella, ofreciendo sus brazos abiertos. Y la chica fue hasta ella, con paso torpe, como un ciervo asustado-gracias a Dios que estás bien, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos- la voz se había quebrado a mitad de frase, y Kazuha sintió hundirse un poco más, mientras liberaba las primeras lágrimas escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de la mujer.

-Lo siento- su voz falló- lo siento tanto…

-Lo importante es que estés bien- la mano de la mujer acarició suavemente el cabello ondulado de la chica, dejándola que se desahogase unos segundos más.

-¡Kazuha!-la voz de su padre resonó entre las paredes, y ella se envaró ligeramente mientras Hattori-san se separaba de ella y dejaba al hombre que se abalanzó sobre la chica, sorprendiéndola-¡Oh, dios mío! Por fin puedo verte…

-Oto-san…-era incapaz de parar, su interior temblaba, y seguramente ella también, mientras observaba el rostro de su padre, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cuándo su padre se había vuelto tan mayor?-Lo…

-Schhh…pequeña, no hagas caso a este viejo- susurró mientras la abrazaba de nuevo, esta vez con más delicadeza- te he echado tanto de menos…

-Yo…-pero no podía hablar, ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo sacar todo eso que le había quemado durante años?

-Prométeme que no te volverás a escapar, que nos veremos más a menudo-su mirada seria y cansada le dijeron lo que tenía que hacer.

-Te lo prometo Oto-san-y sonrió para tranquilizarle, con sus abnegados ojos en lágrimas. No podía fallarlos, no de nuevo. No pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa cuando el padre de Heiji, ligeramente avergonzado, se acercó y le agitó el cabello en un movimiento rápido y torpe.

-Me alegro que estés bien, nos has preocupado mucho a todos-esquivaba su mirada, y si no conociese bien a Heizo Hattori, pensaría que el hombre estaba a punto de llorar.

-Gracias por preocuparse por mí, Heizo-san- pero cuando la vio a ella, su sonrisa se borró. Sus ojos quedaron enganchados y no supo leer en ellos, no como tantas veces había hecho-Ran…

-¡Eres idiota!-gritó la de Tokyo mientras se acercaba a ella-¿Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota?-dijo hundiéndola entre sus brazos- ¿Sabes lo que me hiciste sentir? ¿Lo que nos hiciste sentir a todos? Y todas aquellas palabras… ¡Por Dios! Por un momento te creí, maldita sea…-apretó su abrazo mientras la de Kansai se agarraba a ella con miedo.

-Soy una completa ahou, ¿Verdad?-Ran se separó para mirarla y apoyó su frente en la de ella mientras sonreía y ambas comenzaban a reír, rompiendo la tensión del momento y los nervios acumulados.

Mientras tanto, nadie se fijó en el detective que tecleaba rápidamente unas palabras en su teléfono móvil. Nadie, excepto la mujer enfundada en el kimono, que tapó su sonrisa triunfal tras su mano derecha.

* * *

El capítulo del perro de Baskerville estaba a punto de terminar, Sherlock estaba probando en Watson, encerrándole en aquel laboratorio y sobrestimulando sus sentidos, el truco que había utilizado el culpable para hacerles creer en la existencia de ese terrible can. Le encantaba esa escena, por eso frunció el ceño cuando el móvil vibró bajo su cadera. Eran las diez y media de la noche, todavía quedaba para ser estresado por el sin fin de mensajes de año nuevo, así que ¿Quién demonios era?

Line le informó que era Kudo antes de que pudiese leer el mensaje. ¿Ese tío estaba tan aburrido en la fiesta de la rubia que ya empezaba a mandarle mensajes? Si era así iba a ser una noche muy larga.

"¿Quién pensaría que la rubia la encontraría antes que nosotros?". Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta mientras contenía la respiración y su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse. Nervios. Felicidad. Incertidumbre. Tiró el mando de la televisión sobre el sofá y corrió a su habitación para coger la cazadora de cuero y las llaves de su moto. "Por fin, por fin…" Su mente lo repetía en su mente, mientras una estúpida sonrisa acudía a su rostro. Tiró sus zapatillas de casa contra la pared de la entrada mientras se calzaba de cualquier manera las deportivas.

Al abrir la puerta el frío le golpeó con dureza, pero no tenía de tiempo de buscar algo más. Se colocó el casco y se ajustó los guantes, mientras ponía la moto en marcha. Aceleró, olvidando los límites legales, ya lo solucionaría más tarde con su padre. O no, daba igual, pagaría la multa que le pusiesen con tal de llegar lo antes posible a aquella casa.

Calles abarrotadas de gente, colores destellantes aquí y allá. Nada que no hubiese visto antes, aunque muchas veces había sido en compañía de ella. Recordaba una noche como aquella a los diecisiete, con sus compañeros de clase, lo habían pasado bien, había prometido que volverían juntos a casa, después de visitar el templo. Pero no había sido así. Un asesinato, la había llevado a la escena del asesinato de una mujer poco mayor que ellos, violada y degollada bajo uno de los numerosos puentes de Osaka. Brillante, Heiji, la mejor manera de empezar un nuevo año.

Debía reconocer que no se había dado cuenta por sí solo. Su mente no era capaz de detectar esos matices. Ran se había sentado a hablar con él una mañana después de descubrir que ella estaba viva, dispuesta a aclarar parte de sus dudas. Habían hablado durante horas, escuchando la otra versión de gran parte de su vida. Año nuevo, Navidad, cumpleaños…Ahora que lo oía de otra persona, podía reconocer que había sido un egocéntrico, y que no había sabido reconocer todo lo que ella había hecho por él. Siempre a su lado. Y aunque Ran no había hablado del detonante, podía hacerse una idea de cuál había sido la gota que rebasó el vaso, porque había repasado aquellos últimos días durante años. Paró con un ligero derrape ante la puerta de la mansión, se quitó el casco y lo dejó sobre el asiento. Tomó aire y subió con agilidad las escaleras. Antes de tocar, la puerta se abrió frente a él.

-¿Me permite ver su invitación?-el hombre parecía una muralla que ocupaba toda la puerta. Él sabía que no la tenía, pero ni ese hombre ni veinte más le impedirían entrar.

* * *

La cena había empezado bastante tranquila, aunque la tensión todavía podía sentirse en el ambiente. Habían disfrutado de los entrantes mientras Sonoko les ponía al día sobre la preparación de "la boda del siglo", tal como ella la llamaba. No podían evitar reírse al contemplar la seguridad de la rubia y la cara de pánico del rey de las patadas.

En el momento en que entraron los primeros platos, se escuchó un ruido extraño proveniente de la entrada.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó la rubia al hombre de seguridad que escuchaba con atención su pinganillo.

-Es un intruso, no hay problema, lo solucionaremos inmediatamente.

-Eso espero- murmuró la rubia mientras tomaba la cuchara para empezar a degustar su crema de langosta. Pero el movimiento del guarda le pilló por sorpresa cuando éste salió corriendo, dejando un portazo tras su salida- Tranquilos, seguro que lo resuelve inmediatamente.

Los ruidos de lucha se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, Kazuha, de espaldas a la puerta, presidiendo la mesa en el extremo opuesto de la rubia no podía ver nada debido a la alta y sobrecargada silla en la que estaba sentada.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe asustando a todos. Un jadeante Hattori se adentró por ellas con paso seguro. Su cabello alborotado, la _chupa_ ajustada, y los pantalones sueltos del pijama a rayas creaban una curiosa combinación. Shinichi sonrió y levantó su mano en forma de saludo. La vista de Heiji recorrió a los presentes, no encontrando su objetivo, sin ser consciente de su único punto ciego. Así que se enfocó en la anfitriona y empezó a avanzar hacia ella.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde la has escondido?- se paró a mitad de mesa, de espaldas a su objetivo, que le miraba como si de una aparición se tratase. La buscase a ella, no había ninguna duda, con lentitud se puso en pie, mientras la voz de Sonoko opacaba el sonido deslizante de la silla sobre la alfombra.

-Ante todo, buenas noches, Hattori-kun, creía que habías decidido declinar mi invitación- el del oeste siempre le había parecido atractivo, y con ese aire salvaje estaba aún más interesante de lo habitual- debiste…

-Te he preguntado dónde está, déjate de chorradas-y entonces notó el leve tirón en la manga de su chaqueta, y se giró rápido, dispuesto a chillar a cualquier persona que se metiese por medio. Excepto a ella. Ahí estaba, con la mano en alto tras soltar la manga que le había hecho girarse. Ojos verdes enrojecidos, mejillas sonrojadas, boca entreabierta por la sorpresa…

-Heiji…-y no dudó como tantas otras veces. En un rápido movimiento la cogió en brazos y se dirigió a la puerta. Ella Abrazó su cuello para no caerse, mientras escondía su rostro en su cuello. S sentía débil, demasiado frágil para hacer cualquier cosa.

-¿A dónde vas?- chilló Suzuki levantándose de su sitio. El moreno se giró para mirarla.

-¿Dónde hay una habitación libre?

Todos se ruborizaron, interpretando a su manera las palabras del de Osaka.

-En…en la primera planta… a la izquierda-estaba estupefacta, ¿En serio ellos iban a…?

No obtuvo respuesta, la puerta se cerró gracias a una patada del kendoka, mientras el resto observaba la puerta de madera sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Mmm…Esta crema está deliciosa- y todos, de manera autómata, se llevaron la cuchara a los labios para probarla y asentir en silencio. Porque por mucho que Ran intentó una y otra vez recobrar el ambiente inicial, la mente de todos había dejado de estar allí.

* * *

Podía notar el calor y el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo, escondido bajo el olor de aquella cara colonia. Sentía su respiración sobre su cuello, provocándole suaves escalofríos placenteros. Y agradeció al cuero por no ser sensible ante el tacto de sus brazos desnudos.

Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de reír…pero sobre todo, ganas de besarla, de tocarla, devorarla…hasta estar seguro de que realmente era ella, y que estaba junto a él en ese momento. Y miedo, miedo de lo que esos ojos pudiesen mostrarle, de que ella, con una simple mirada, pudiese destrozarle.

Por eso dudó ante la segunda puerta que encontró en el pasillo indicado, mientras ella seguía estática en sus brazos. Se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos, sin pensar.

¿Y ahora qué?


End file.
